


La Melancolia del No vivo

by DamistaH



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: A Lot Angst, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst and Tragedy, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Dubious Consent, Enemies, Extremely Dubious Consent, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Possessive Behavior, References to Depression, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2020-12-13 18:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 54,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21001859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamistaH/pseuds/DamistaH
Summary: UA ; Vampiros. Colo/Ven- Julián tiene un amigo por correspondencia, se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no sabe lo que siente realmente, perdido y asintomático de este conflicto, todo cambia cuando un vampiro aparece en su habitación una noche, esto solo llama a otros más, envolviendo al joven en un torbellino de historias que gritan por ser oídas, a la larga ambos deberán aceptar algo de ellos mismos para poder madurar en el amor y la vida adulta.





	1. prologo

* * *

Prologo. 

Observó la enorme M en mitad de la calle, se acercó un poco más, pero no supo qué era, era un mástil enorme, calculaba unos cinco metros, quizá cuatro, al quedarse viendo por aquel tiempo supo que emitía una luz sobrenatural e inexplicable, algo fuera de este mundo que de alguna forma extraña lo llamaba.

Entonces, el sonido de unos pasos no muy lejos de donde estaba él y llamado por la necesidad fue tras él. Fue una empresa difícil y casi creyó que amanecería antes de poder terminar dicha pesquisa.

A pesar de ser la noche, esta se le antojó demasiado iluminada, y las luces extrañas que encontró en el camino le lastimaron los ojos, de tal forma se distrajo en estas que casi perdía de vista su objetivo que se movía entre el mar de gente con bastante rapidez, luego lo vio desaparecer al bajar unas escaleras, hacia una especie de pasadizo subterráneo, inseguro primero, luego viendo que otros individuos siguen su camino, lo cree seguro y procede a seguirlo.

Hay muchas personas, olores y colores, luces que lo lastiman, pero mágicamente da con el dueño y razón de esta persecución y va con él dentro de una especie de tren acorazado. Todo aquello lo aturdió terriblemente, una mujer le ayudó a ingresar al verlo tan perturbado, fue bueno con él y este le pidió que lo llevara a donde estaba hacia aquel objeto de su deseo, sin que la mujer supiera, claro, a quién se refería.

Pasaron minutos, según él y no hubo nadie más en su campo visual que aquel objeto de su deseo y curiosidad, este tenía un aparato, pensaba él, medicinal en los oídos y no despegaba la visión de un objeto extraño en sus manos, repentinamente, luego de alguno minutos que creyó seguro se levantó y siguiéndolo con la mirada se levantó dejando a la mujer que fue de ayuda y salió de aquel lugar, el resto fue muy rápido como para describirlo, pronto retorno a el río negro sólido, las luces, aunque más tenue, pero sin tanta gente a su alrededor.

Aquel lugar olía a aceite, a césped y también a frío, a madera y humedad. Aquel lugar era un alto edificio, causaba temor por esta característica. Este era el lugar final y el objeto que lo trajo aquí estaba dentro de él. 

* * *


	2. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UA ; Vampiros. Colo/Ven- Julián tiene un amigo por correspondencia, se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no sabe lo que siente realmente, perdido y asintomático de este conflicto, todo cambia cuando un vampiro aparece en su habitación una noche, esto solo llama a otros más, envolviendo al joven en un torbellino de historias que gritan por ser oídas, a la larga ambos deberán aceptar algo de ellos mismos para poder madurar en el amor y la vida adulta.

* * *

**David**

Cuando pude me levanté de la cama, y conduje mis pasos hacia el baño donde me lavé, cepillé los dientes, me vestí adecuadamente y bajé a desayunar, mi tío ya se había marchado hacia su trabajo, mi tía estaba terminando de preparar el desayuno. Le comenté mi odisea de aquella noche anterior en mi búsqueda de trabajo y ella me aseguró que prontamente podría obtener uno. No sería mi primer trabajo, a decir verdad, de modo que sé cómo funciona esto, sin embargo, si había pasado un tiempo desde que había dejado mi antiguo trabajo por razones algo más complicadas de explicar, pero me encontraba mejor ahora, quería pensar que era así. Me concentraba en mis estudios por el momento, ya casi terminaba mi maestría y debía, si me era posible, salir al ámbito laboral.

Hablamos un momento más y ella me comentó acerca de los problemas típicos del complejo del edificio, comenzarían las lluvias y estaba preocupada por la calefacción y el combustible, vimos las noticias mientras comíamos y hablamos un poco sobre cosas sin mucha importancia, como sus amigas en el curso de macramé, o incluso sobre ir el domingo a comer afuera, todo eso me pareció muy bien. Mi tía era muy hábil con las manualidades y artesanías, me invitaba a la clase de tejidos ya que no deseaba ir sola, pero yo no creía poder tener paciencia para aprender a tejer, aunque todo esto si aún no conseguía trabajo para su clase los sábados por la noche.

Entre mis meditaciones de las noticias logré escuchar la preocupación en la producción de café en Colombia y no pude evitar pensar en David, un amigo que vivía en ese lugar, _un amigo por correspondencia,_ lo conocí gracias a un accidente, una equivocación en un número de teléfono, poco después nos estábamos escribiendo, nunca pude medir la rapidez con la que avanzó nuestra amistad, pero él no se encontraba en el país, cuando me comenzó a escribir había abandonado la casa de sus familiares en Venezuela he ido a parar nuevamente a la casa de sus padres, al parecer estuvo un tiempo estudiando su bachillerato hasta que lo culminó y regresó a casa de sus padres. Jamás comprendí muy bien porque todo eso, pero David tampoco le dio mucha importancia al asunto, hablamos durante un tiempo, era hijo único, pero tenía muchos primos que vivían en el terreno de sus padres o algo así, con el tiempo cada uno de ellos tomó parte en los terrenos de la familia Santander.

Poco a poco me enteré que la familia Santander eran importantes terratenientes en Colombia y que se dedicaban al café, a la ganadería y muchas otras cosas más. También supe que David le gustaba mucho trabajar allí, y que por eso se había ido a la hacienda de sus padres: “La Dolorosa” 

Había llegado a La Dolorosa cuando tenía 17 años. Hablamos a veces, hubo un tiempo en donde perdió su teléfono en el campo y no supe de él durante meses, luego me escribió desde un número desconocido y me dijo que había perdido su teléfono en el campo mientras cuidaba del ganado y que por más que lo buscó le fue imposible conseguirlo, acto seguido me explicó sus problemas de señal.

Yo le di mi correo electrónico, él no sabía muy bien cómo funcionaba tal cosa, pero tras unas semanas recibí su primer email en mi bandeja de entrada, mi emoción fue infantil e indescriptible por un mensaje bastante corto, pero para mí representó mucho, me contó su aventura por el pueblo en búsqueda de un salón de web, y su lucha por comprender como funcionaba un correo electrónico, ahora que lo recuerdo en mi tiempo de soledad y reflexión, me doy cuenta del esfuerzo que David realizaba cada vez que me escribía, una vez olvidó su contraseña y estuvo por meses sin poder escribirme, me preocupé profundamente, pero luego apareció contándome que tuvo que pedir ayuda para resetear su contraseña y que ahora _si jamás se le iba a olvidar. _

Me causaba gracia todas sus aventuras en el “Otro pueblo”, siempre había alguna cosa nueva que me comentaba, alguna ocurrencia con la finca, alguna duda sobre la tecnología, preguntó sobre mí, sobre mis estudios, sobre todo. Pronto compró un celular nuevo, pero no tenía señal en su casa La Dolorosa, solo en el _Otro pueblo,_ y siempre los mensajes eran imposibles de enviarse, además, él era de Colombia y yo estaba en Venezuela y no podíamos hacernos llamadas, hasta el son de hoy no conozco el sonido de su voz. 

Recuerdo cuando pudo tomarse una fotografía junto a sus primos, el montaba un caballo, tenía un sombrero ancho de paja que le cubría del sol, la foto era desde arriba así que podría decirse que su estatura era promedio, luego envió otra unos meses después, estaba en un bote sentado mientras aparentemente soltaba un tren en el río o quizá lo estaba recogiendo, no lo recuerdo bien, pero su rostro (aspecto que me impresionó de forma extraña) su piel estaba bronceada, como la canela, imaginaba era por naturaleza más blanca pero comprendía que el trabajo de ese tipo debía estar expuesto al sol, sus ojos eran amables, pero en ocasiones podía distinguir en el cierto grado de seriedad y fiereza, sus labios no eran muy gruesos, eran normales, pero tenían un perfecto arco de cupido, al sonreír tenía ligeros hoyuelos en las mejillas. Su cabello casi siempre iba despeinado y tenía unas cejas oscuras que le proporcionaba una mirada penetrante, clara y precisa, sus ojos eran verdes, de un verde oliva muy llamativos, como los de un gato.

Su cuerpo estaba muy bien cuidado, proporcionado y tonificado por el trabajo que tenía que cumplir todos los días, recuerdo que él me pidió una foto mía, sentí tanta vergüenza de mí mismo y hasta me sentí inferior a él –esto ocurrió hace mucho tiempo— que lo retrase por muchos meses.

Mi rostro no era tan fiero como el de él, mis ojos son azules, tienen una mirada, aunque viva, era más con un aire muy serio y hasta intimidante, había algo en mi mirada de lo cual no me gustaría que viera, pensaba que podría percibir mi inseguridad, no quería exponerme de esa forma.

Mi piel era mestiza, no era blanca y tenía algunos lunares en mi cuello que solía ocultar con mi cabello, ah, mi cabello negro, brillante y liso me caía por mi rostro, lo creía totalmente normal y muy común, — el cabello de David tenía algo de especial, tenía flecos y a veces le daba un aire salvaje— y mi frente con efecto de la gravedad, cuando está muy largo se forman ondas naturales en las puntas, cerca de mi cuello, en ese momento sabía que debía de cortarlo.

No era tan musculoso, ni hacia trabajos de fuerza, no tenía su altura, ni poseía su sonrisa grande y amable, en cambio era totalmente corriente, tranquilo, mi sonrisa podía ser cualquiera, coqueta, serena, tranquila y amable, pero no me creía capaz de posar al saber que él iba a verla, era un sentimiento _muy extraño de vergüenza y ansiedad._

Recuerdo que pensaba; tarde o temprano él debía verme, no quería que sospechara otra cosa de mí, o que no era quien le había dicho que era, pero sentía tanta vergüenza por que me viera y hasta el son de hoy nos sé por qué.

Recuerdo que finalmente le mandé una foto, era una imagen que me tomaron sin que me diera cuenta, estábamos en un parque, y yo yacía sentado cerca de un estanque mientras observaba los peces, recuerdo que los alimentaba con una bolsa de pan en trozos pequeños, recuerdo que pensaba que aquellos peces eran demasiado grandes, me preguntaba que especie eran, pero no logré saberlo.

Tenía una vestimenta deportiva y una gorra, pero David al verla le pareció bien y me confesó que pensaba que era una persona aun mayor porque cuando hablaba conmigo o más bien cuando me leía pensaba que hablaba con un adulto, aquello me hizo sentir viejo y de alguna forma agradable, no por el hecho que me sintiera mayor, sino que, a David al parecer le gustaba que fuera de esta forma. Pronto reparó en el detalle de no poder ver bien mi rostro, me preguntó de qué color eran mis ojos, recuerdo que no me creyó cuando se lo dije, yo se lo aseguré, pero él me hizo una broma de que mis hijos –de tenerlos— iban a ser unos niños bendecidos con ojos azules.

Yo me eché a reír, pero dentro de mí me sentí algo extraño. Intenté hacerle la misma broma, pero él me respondió que el color verde de los ojos era muy difícil de heredar, y luego me contó que su tátara abuela tenia ojos verdes como los suyos, cosa que me hizo pensar que tenían muy bien registrada la historia de su familia. En su familia era uno de los pocos que había podido heredar los ojos de oliva, como un gato. Yo no sabía muy bien de quien había heredado mis ojos, así que no pude contribuir a la historia familiar.

David tenía muchas historias en _la Dolorosa,_ también me centraba sobre sus encuentros sobrenaturales, al parecer en el campo solían escucharse espectros y espíritus, yo no le creía a ninguna de sus historias, pensaba que le gustaba asustarme. Aunque eran bien interesantes y hasta divertidas. Definitivamente no podían ser reales. Me daban curiosidad, una curiosidad culpable, me asustaban, pero me intrigaban, no podía evitar preguntarle, pero ante mi miedo, prefería no creer demasiado en ellas y tomarlas como lo que eran simples historias del campo.

El campo tenía sus misterios y yo, un citadino no sabía si podría prepararme para conocerlos, había algo difícil en ello, algo muy fuerte en el llano. El campo era un terreno complejo, era un terreno misterioso, pero también pienso debía ser un lugar muy hermoso, amplio y bendito.

David me contaba de sus labores cotidianas, La Dolorosa estaba situada casi llegando a una montaña, “La Virgen” a las afueras de un pueblo, que era el conocido _Otro pueblo_. Todo aquel terreno se encontraba dividido entre las Familias Santander Nariño, Quesada, Arévalo y otras tres familias más. La Dolorosa tenia hectáreas y hectáreas de tierra, donde tenían “_de todo”_ como David me comentaba. Yo no podía hacerme una idea, la imagen que tenía no podía compararse.

La Dolorosa tenía una contratación con el Estado y las cosechas eran para el sector agrario y suministradas hacia los supermercados y empresas manufactureras del sector público y privado, todo un amplio mecanismo de producción estatal y nacional, pero David lo resumía a “_trabajar en el campo”,_ he descubierto que ponía todo mucho más sencillo de lo que realmente resultaba ser.

…Como había hablado, David tenía muchos primos y familiares, estos también trabajaban en la Dolorosa, así que no se encontraba solo, eran algo así como la familia de los jefes, aunque tenían a un montón de personas trabajando con ellos, ellos también trabajaban en el campo, simplemente no podía imaginármelos, pero suponía que todo lo que hacía era mucho más interesante que mi vida en la ciudad.

Aquí es todo tan rutinario. Yo estudiaba, quería conseguir un empleo, pero la competencia era tan exigente que me obligaba a estudiar aún más, deseaba mudarme, comprar un apartamento y ser independiente, me encontraba un poco incómodo de seguir viviendo con mis tíos y anhelaba tener mi propio espacio. Pienso que debe ser así, era parte de crecer, de ser alguien, la individualidad. No podía evitar comparar mi situación con la de David, el quizá podría tener a su familia consigo durante mucho tiempo, dormía en la casona grande, según me había dicho, donde vivian como cuatro o cinco familias juntas, pero era otras circunstancias, él tenía una familia y tenían fuertes razones para estar con ellos... ¿yo que tenía? A mis tíos… pero no podía estar con ellos siempre. 

…Las noticias especificaban que la sequía era el principal problema de la siembra, esperaban alguna ayuda por parte del gobierno de turno, esperaban las lluvias…yo no pude comentar nada sobre aquella noticia, mi tía en cambio se sintió mal por ellos y también deseó la lluvia discretamente…

Mis tíos no sabían nada sobre David, de hecho, creo que nadie de mi pequeño círculo sabia de él. No sabía si con David era también así. No me molestaría, tenía algo de…especial, yo no poseía muchos amigos en esta ciudad, esta ciudad…me causaba cierta apatía, era gris y fría…me hacía preguntarme que tan verde seria La Dolorosa.

* * *


	3. El Armario

* * *

Abrí el armario para buscar mi ropa y vestirme luego del baño, pensaba mientras me vestía en revisar mi correo por tercera vez desde que llegué de las clases, hoy comienza mi horario nuevo, de modo que estoy libre desde las ocho de la noche. Un poco más temprano que antes. Luego de vestirme con mi pijama, fui a la cómoda y me sequé con más ahínco el cabello que aún estaba húmedo, hacía frío, había cenado y me sentía cansado y apático, pero me senté en mi escritorio.

Encendí la pantalla del ordenador y confirmé mi conexión a internet. Siempre tengo mi correo abierto, de modo que solo abrí el navegador y pinché en mis marcadores el icono de mi correo, esperé a que cargara. Luego encendí el televisor solo para tener algo de ruido en mi habitación y ver algún documental interesante antes de poder irme a dormir. Quería relajarme y confirmar si David había respondido mi correo, podía tardar un mes o más…o menos, era todo cuestión de su disposición de ir al Otro Pueblo.

Para mi decepción, no tenía mensajes nuevos, lo habitual, correos de páginas de empleos y cursos, mentiría si no digo que me anticipaba a la ausencia de su respuesta. Solo por mera manía inexplicable releí la respuesta que había mandado exactamente hace un mes. Sé que David tiene problemas con las conexiones, vive en una finca remota, rara vez puede haber conexión a internet en un lugar así, aunque es bonita, como me narra, no es muy avanzada en ese aspecto. Tampoco él se ve necesitado de estos aparatos, lo confirmó cuando me contó que se le cayó el teléfono en el campo, o que la vez que lo rompió al tenerlo en el bolsillo trasero y andar a caballo…o cuando se le cayó en un tanque de agua… y así, muchas anécdotas donde él le agarró un rechazo hacia los teléfonos.

Me quedé por un tiempo más observando las letras en el monitor, sintiéndome inútil de estar allí, o quizá esperando que la respuesta llegara mágicamente en último minuto, como si a esta hora David consiguiera una sala de web abierta y pudiera escribir la respuesta, realmente lo deseaba, pero…sabía que era muy improbable. Me levanté del escritorio, lo consideré una tontería, pero dejé la ventana del navegador abierta. Aún seguía imaginándome lo antes dicho cuando me giré hacia el televisor y un terrible asombro me asaltó ante lo que vi, me eché para atrás y me golpeé el codo con la silla del escritorio, no era el televisor en si lo que me sorprendió, era lo que había delante de él.

Había un hombre.

Me estaba dando la espalda y no muy lejos de él, estaba el armario con la puerta abierta, me paralicé en mi lugar y contuve la respiración con la intención, quizá de hacerme invisible, el hombre en cuestión estaba de pie frente a la pantalla del televisor, inmóvil, como hipnotizado, estaba ataviado con una indumentaria negra y llena de polvo, algo andrajosa y descuidada, como si hubiera salido de alguna fiesta de disfraces de alta alcurnia, dentro del cuello alto de terciopelo, tenía una corbata blanca de tela, como un pañuelo. Entonces, se movió lentamente, giró un poco la cabeza hacia donde yo estaba y luego su cuerpo. Sus ojos eran claros, azules, espectrales y un tanto inexpresivos, aunque solo por un momento, tenía una expresión rara en el rostro, luego de que arqueó las cejas y carraspeó pareció volver a este mundo como si reconociera a otro ser aparte de él.

—¿Cómo entraste aquí? —Pregunté aun paralizado. Luego miré por unos segundos hacia la ventana, solo unos cortos segundos, no podía perderlo de vista, retrocedí hacia la cómoda y luego me aproximé hacia la puerta, pero él no reaccionó de ninguna forma, observándome desde donde estaba. –Voy a llamar a la policía. –Dije, pero fue por inercia, mi cerebro me ordenaba hacerlo, pero no tenía mi teléfono a la mano. 

Giré la cerradura de la puerta, pero esta no se abría, entonces grité a mi tía, diciendo que había alguien en mi habitación, mientras no le quitaba la mirada de encima, él permanecía en su lugar con los ojos llenos de sorpresa.

Lo vi llevarse el dedo índice a su boca, pidiéndome silencio.

—No seas escandaloso –Me dijo, su voz sonó clara y fuerte a pesar de estar separados por algunos pasos, como si se proyectara dentro de mi cabeza. – no voy a hacerte daño.

Yo simplemente estaba desconcertado, no tenía idea de cómo había llegado a mi habitación, este era un cuarto piso de un complejo residencial, entonces, examiné la puerta del armario abierta; él debió de haber salido de allí, ¿pero ¿cómo? Tiré de la puerta con aun más fuerza en desesperado abandono.

—Por favor, calma. No tengo el deseo de causarle más problemas

—¿Cómo te metiste en mi habitación? –Le pregunté con mi voz echa un hilo. Entonces le hice saber que esto era un cuarto piso, se me hacía imposible que entrara por la ventana.

—Usé la puerta. –Y apuntó la puerta que tiraba, pero luego como si estuviera aburrido de esas preguntas, se sentó en la cama frente al televisor que transmitía un documental de vida marina.

Intenté nuevamente abrir la puerta, pero se me fue imposible, esta no iba a ningún lado. Llamé a mis tíos, pero tampoco atendían y no comprendía porque, a menos que él… _Oh no._

En momento así, pensaba en conseguir un arma. No tenía un arma. No guardaba nada amenazador en mi habitación, miré la lámpara de tacto y me sorprendí a mí mismo pensando aquellas ideas. _Golpearlo en la cabeza_. El intruso no se movía de donde estaba sentado, tenía el cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante como si deseara captar las imágenes en sus ojos muy abiertos.

— ¿Qué estás…haciendo? –Quise interrogarlo.

—Examino este extraño aparato –Se levantó y fue hacia el televisor que tocó con sus manos, estaban pálidas tenían uñas cortas, no había suciedad en ellas, golpeó la caja del televisor — ¿Cómo aquellas criaturas se metieron dentro de este objeto extraño? Es muy impresionante, ¿es acaso esa la voz de Dios?

Comenzó a decir tales cosas, que me hizo pensar que era algún demente trastornado, o algún retrasado, _esto era terrible_, pero pensé que podría convencerlo de abandonar mi habitación si aprovechaba su …estupidez.

Más pronto se movió del televisor hacia la lámpara de tacto que estaba en la cómoda y la examinó con el mismo interés que con el televisor, la tocó y esta se apagó, el hombre se asustó y se apartó de ella como si quemara, luego más curioso que antes volvió a tocarla, se encendió al momento, era una lámpara muy vieja que tenía como recuerdo.

—Impresionante –dijo asombrado y luego volvió a verme, yo estaba consternado, tenía al parecer una extraña expresión en mi rostro, de asco y shock. él volvió a tocar la lámpara varias veces haciendo la luz de la habitación parpadear el número exacto de veces que la tocaba, luego emitió un gemido de horror — ¡Mira nada más que terrible estoy! No me extraña la expresión de su rostro, vistiendo estos harapos. – Manifestó, al parecer se había percatado que tenía un espejo delante de él.

Se examinó por completo.

—…pero no podría ser evitado –Se lamentó poco después. Pero sin mucha importancia, luego lo vi arreglarse la ropa mugrienta, aunque no logró hacer mucho–Me disculpo con usted, Joven. Estoy…estoy tan lleno de sensaciones que me es imposible recordar mis modales. No crea pues que soy indiferente ante sus dudas y lamentos, pero entienda los míos, he estado dormido por mucho tiempo… y yo, yo…

Luego no siguió, volvió la mirada al televisor y se quedó hechizado por la imagen de unas ballenas. Como un insecto abrió los ojos muy amplios y se sentó frente a este con su rostro congelado en admiración y placer.

Yo estaba aún más confundido y traté de abrir la puerta con más fuerza, pero esta parecía estar atascada. La sacudí y me lancé sobre ella, pero era inútil, mi escándalo pareció alarmarlo porque volvió su mirada hacia mí girando su cuerpo. Viéndome, extendió sus brazos y me vi arrastrado hacia el cómo por una cuerda.

Me aplastó hacia el piso haciéndome sentarme sobre mis piernas.

—Por favor haz silencio, es un espacio cerrado, los ruidos me perforan el cerebro –Me dijo tranquilo – quédate allí un momento, perdona mi descortesía, pero hay algo en esto que me fascina.

Yo estaba temblando, no tuve otro remedio que asentir patéticamente con la cabeza, recuerdo estaba tan horrendamente asustado que no me salía la voz y sentí que en cualquier momento me pondría a llorar, intenté moverme y espabilarme, pero y simplemente no podía moverme, no era el miedo que me detenía, era otra cosa. Era otra cosa atroz, literalmente no podía moverme, o sentía mis extremidades como si no existieran.

En mi estupefacción y terror lo vi contemplar el televisor, sus ojos azules reflejaban la luz que este escupía. No se movió ni un centímetro hasta que el programa terminó dando unos comerciales de ventas de sartenes antiadherentes.

Lentamente se giró hacia mí y sonriéndome como si estuviera viendo algo que le causaba mucha alegría, de pronto lo tenía a tres centímetros de mi cara, yo estaba aterrado. Abrió la boca y emitió una especie de sonido, parecido al gruñido desde el fondo de su garganta, más pronto se apartó de mí y lució avergonzado.

—Lo siento –dijo con gesto aterrador –este extraño aparato me ha hechizado.

Suponía que hablaba del televisor. Esto era tan absurdo y extraño que entré en shock, sin poder procesarlo, el pareció preverlo por eso se levantó y me hizo levantar, en ese instante la puerta de mi habitación se abrió, era mi tía, Mónica, la vi entrar, pero luego pareció golpear una pared por la sorpresa de la imagen

—Julián ¿todo está bien? –Ella miró al extraño seguida de a mi

Intenté hablar, pero nuevamente mi voz no pudo ser reproducida, por un instante pensé que me quedaría mudo de terror, estaba blanco del miedo y mi tía lo percibió muy bien porque se apresuró a salir de la habitación, sin embargo, escuché un grito de sorpresa y poco antes de eso sentí un soplo de viento sobre mi rostro.

Luego no escuché nada, pronto oí unos pasos suaves y entonces el extraño había ingresado a la habitación por la puerta con total tranquilidad.

—¿Qué coño eres? —alcancé a decir, fue un susurro de terror. Oh por dios ¿Qué le había hecho a mi tía?

—Querrás preguntar ¿Quién soy? —Pero yo no le respondí— Mi nombre, mi espantado amigo es Alfred Franklin Jones, hijo de Frederick Jones y lo que soy es un vampiro. Un caminante de la oscuridad… Oh, no pongas esa cara mi asustado amigo, estoy agradecido de que me permitieras entrar a tu…—Dio una mirada por mi habitación— hogar.

—Yo no te invité a entrar.

_—__Oh, yeah,_ lo hiciste, pero no lo recuerdas.

Hice una mueca

—Te hipnoticé y te hice invitarme, no puedo entrar a lugares que no me invitan—Aclaró y lo observé moverse por el cuarto, apenas se escuchaba sus pasos, existían, pero eran muy suaves. — También hice lo mismo con tu tía, allá afuera. Descuida la he mandado a dormir. 

Entonces se acercó a la cómoda y al ver su reflejo hizo un gesto de asco, luego como viendo que su ego era menos importante que mi shock dirigió su mirada hacia mí, me explicó y remarcó que era un vampiro y que había despertado recientemente, _recientemente ayer. _

Que me había seguido desde la ciudad de los colores y las luces, había dormido en mi armario, aunque yo no lo vi entrar y cuando lo abrí, _él no estaba allí._

—¿Tu nombre es Julián?

Me causó inquietud la forma en que dijo mi nombre, con un acento inglés.

—Necesito tu ayuda, espero puedas ayudarme.

Yo estaba en mi shock como para responder y este idiota no se estaba dando cuenta, él pareció notarlo, se sentó en mi cama con su ropa mugrienta y llena de polvo y tierra. Lo odié tanto en ese momento. Ahora se estaba acumulando un profundo rencor dentro de mi…

—Estoy muy hambriento. —me dijo, pero yo no lo escuchaba, me había transportado a un sitio muy muy lejano, dentro de mi mente, sentí entonces todo sumamente irreal y estúpido, me abrazó la incredulidad…entonces, pensé que seguro estaba soñando…debía ser un sueño. No encontraba otra información, los vampiros no existían y no andaban por allí entrando en habitaciones ajenas ¿verdad?

Lo vi acercarse a mí, en cualquier momento me despertaría, estaba seguro que había escuchado la alarma de un nuevo correo llegando a mi bandeja de entrada.

Me sentí entre el sueño y la vigilia, hacía mucho frio, _algo estaba ocurriendo_, quizá alguien estaba sobre mí, como esa alucinación que todos experimentamos cuando estamos despiertos, pero a la vez dormidos, no sabemos si es real o una ficción, no sabemos que es lo que escuchamos o lo que vemos, yo escuchaba una respiración pesada cerca de mi oído, pero no era capaz de confirmarlo. No era capaz de moverme. No era capaz de hacer algo para evitarlo. Era una sensación muy angustiante. Deseé despertar con todas mis fuerzas. Gritaba internamente… Luego experimenté el dolor en mi cuello y mis parpados se comenzaron a cerrar con lentitud y vi todo negro.

* * *


	4. El Mundo

* * *

Salí del baño y me sequé el cabello con la toalla con más ahínco, pronto me senté frente al ordenador y me percaté que había recibido un correo ayer por la noche, y que ni me fijé en esto, no lo recordaba en absoluto, seguro me había ido a dormir antes, David había respondido, me saludaba y comentaba sobre las cosas en la finca, me contaba que tuvo que hacer un viaje al otro pueblo y hacer una cola para entrar y reservar un ordenador con conexión de internet en una sala web. Aquello, aunque la imagen me parecía terrible y me compadecí de él, también me llenó de felicidad, solo un poco.

David tiene dos yeguas enfermas y eso le preocupa tanto que no ha tenido tiempo de nada, ni de pensar en mí, había pasado un mes desde mi última respuesta y ese problema le ha tomado todo de sí. De modo que ha estado en entero en su cuidado y aprovechó de ir al _Otro pueblo_ a comprar algunas medicinas y comprar comida para una dieta. Me pregunto cómo puede vivir así, aislado del mundo entero, solo con sus animales y su familia. Sus animales eran su vida.

También sabe muchas cosas, cosas sobre las plantas, la tierra y los animales, gracias a él, mi tía pudo sanar sus flores que estaban en el alfeizar del piso y tiene unas pequeñas macetas con plantas decorativas. Yo tengo un cactus que él me recomendó comprar, porque, según él, absorbía malas vibras.

Él es muy curioso sobre lo que yo estudio en esta ciudad y le cuento las clases de pedagogía y de historia que me dan en la universidad, también algún dato curioso y bobo de las costumbres de este país o de cómo me va a mi aquí, es triste decir que es uno de los pocos amigos que tengo y hablo de_ amigo cercano_. Me conmueve lo mucho que se impresiona, según sé, él no pisó la universidad, solo terminó el bachillerato, pero puedo decir que es _bastante _inteligente.

En fin, me contó que está ahorrando para comprarse un pc y que el pueblo ha estado hablando con una empresa de servicios para instalar una banda ancha o algo así, lo que me quiso decir es que tendría internet, y que quizá podría escribirme más seguido, pero la enfermedad de sus yeguas no lo ha hecho moverse para estos trámites y aunque la intención existía, me pedía que no me ilusionara y que tuviera paciencia.

Aquello me emociona mucho, pero también me causó cierta ansiedad por que no sabría cómo manejarlo cuando tenga la disponibilidad de escribir seguido. Estaba acostumbrado a_ esperar_ por su respuesta por meses, eso tenía algo, algo de masoquista y de anhelo, le daba fuerza, importancia, David era importante porque no estaba conmigo. Estaba lejos, debía de _esperar._ La espera y paciencia otorgan un significado diferente a su presencia… era tan extraño para mí, aun lo estaba procesando.

Luego me habló sobre sus yeguas, que piensa tienen anemia o alguna infección. Aquello me hizo sentir pena por él, siempre ha sido muy dado a sus animales desde que era pequeño según me dice y eso lo tiene muy angustiado, sus yeguas se llaman Flecha y Nanita.

Finalizó preguntándome por mis estudios y mi trabajo. Le manda saludos a mi tía y me dice que su tío se cayó del caballo y ahora tiene que estar en cama, de modo que son tres enfermos en casa. Hablando de casa, me comentó que le proporcionaron una casa en el terreno de la Dolorosa, pertenecía a una de sus primas, pero esta la abandonó por que está viviendo con su novio en la Hacienda de los Arévalo.

Al parecer es una casa más o menos grande, tiene todos los muebles pero que se siente extraño vivir solo, llega a ella solo para dormir, bañarse y salir nuevamente a trabajar, me dijo que quería comprar algunas gallinas y criar algunos cerdos, de ese modo no se sentiría tan aburrido los fines de semana o los días que no tenga que ir a trabajar. Me dice que está al lado del camino de la hacienda, que tiene un amplio jardín y que desea hacer un huerto; con ahuyamas, plátanos y algo de maíz. Le gusta la idea de los tomates, el jengibre o los frijoles, todo aquello me hizo sentir muy bien por él y al mismo tiempo cierta envidia. Eso era una excelente noticia sonaba tan …simple, lo hacía ver tan simple como si no tuviera la mayor importancia, podía sentir mucha más urgencia con el asunto de sus yeguas, tanto que fue lo primero que me escribió, lo de la casa fue después y no parecía emocionarlo tanto.

Si a mí me dieran una casa amueblada, estaría todavía gritando de la emoción. Bueno, quizá él también gritó y estaba emocionado, no lo sé. Supongo que tuvo su momento. De todos modos, me llamó la atención mi propia envidia, me alegraba por él, en serio, pero también me sentía mal, de alguna forma que no supe reconocer. Le di una segunda lectura ahora para poder contestar sobrio de emociones.

Antes de poder escribir, el sonido de un portazo me hizo saltar de la silla, era la puerta del armario que se cerró de forma repentina, salté de la silla, pronto sentí el viento frío de la ventana, me extrañó un tanto ya que la tenía cerrada, pero ahora estaba abierta, de modo que intenté calmarme y fui a cerrarla, poco después sentí intriga por la puerta del armario, y fui hacia esta, la abrí lentamente y percibí un ruido provenir de su interior, aquello me inquietó aún más, entonces, vi que había alguien entre las camisas y chaquetas para el frío, en seguida, al darme cuenta de que era palidecí.

Retrocedí como si estuviera prendido en llamas, entonces lo vi salir de lugar con rapidez, y se escondió en el rincón de la cama pegado a la pared, era un hombre joven, tenía una mirada desquiciada y estaba alerta como si estuviese siendo perseguido.

Entonces, lo vi encogerse en el rincón de la pared sobre la cama, como un animal herido. Por alguna razón me resultó muy familiar, como si ya lo hubiera visto antes. Me sentí cansado de repente como si me fuera a desvanecer, pero resistí y reuní todas mis fuerzas para preguntarle quién era.

Susurró algo.

Yo no podía escucharle.

—…qué pasó…—continuó balbuceando

— ¿eh?

— ¿Qué le pasó al mundo? El mundo ¡El mundo! —Entonces comenzó a gritar eso mismo y lo vi aparecer frente a mí como una especie de espectro, me sentí morir de miedo— ¡El mundo, ¡qué ha pasado con el mundo! ¡Hay muchas luces! ¡El ruido! ¡El ruido! ¡Has que pare ese ruido!

Y yo consternado por lo que sucedía frente a mí lo miré como hipnotizado, no me había fijado que estaba temblando hasta que vi mis manos, él se paseó por la habitación muy nervioso, entonces se fue a un rincón y lo escuché llorar con angustia, se agarraba el rostro y el cabello. Se infligía daño entre llanto y dolor.

—No, no, espera, espera, cálmate –Lo socorrí, aunque no sabía por qué había actuado así, solo no soportaba la idea de que se lastimara, era tan patético, era tan lamentable y doloroso verlo que movía algo en mí, aunque jamás lo hubiera visto, no pude evitarlo.

—Ayúdame a enterrarme, debo enterrarme –repetía el de repente.

—No, cálmate

Pero él no se aliviaba y comenzaba a irritarme, porque me sentía inútil de poder ayudarlo, entonces le cacheteé; sonó audible y claro, se mantuvo por un instante aturdido, luego lo vi parpadear lentamente como despertando de un sueño y me miró, cuando lo hizo una extraña sensación recorrió mi espina dorsal.

Me dijo que recordara y así fue, entonces toda la verdad fue como un balde de agua fría sobre mi cabeza y palidecí de terror, porque había golpeado a un _vampiro. _

—Lo siento, pero es que no te calmabas. –Solo logré tartamudear.

—Perdóname. –Dijo, entonces sus heridas sanaron rápidamente como si no hubieran existido jamás, me alejé de él rápidamente y este parpadeó confundido— Ah, mi aspecto, es terrible.

Vestía harapos. ¿Pero eso que importaba? ¿acaso no estaba consiente de mi estupefacción?

—Estuviste aquí ayer. —Le dije anonadado.

—Así es, eso. –Luego de un momento de silencio agregó – estuve aquí ayer.

—Pero…tú no puedes entrar a menos que yo te invite-estaba tratando de ordenar todo lo que tenía en mi mente.

—Una vez que lo hagas es suficiente para poder entrar nuevamente. –Se lamentó apoyando su cabeza en la pared, abatido. Triste— Salí a la noche, pero…es un lugar terrible. Hay muchas luces, mucha gente extraña ¿Cómo se llama este lugar?

—Houston, Texas. –

—Es terrorífico Houston Texas…—repitió con desfallecimiento y cerró los ojos, creí que iba a llorar o que se había muerto.

Se instaló un gran silencio entre nosotros el llorando en silencio, que extraño se veía, llorando, como un niño, no como un vampiro para nada atemorizante, no como la noche anterior. Yo tenía un remolino de recuerdos en mi cabeza, pero las piezas pronto volvían a su lugar.

—Quiero enterrarme, quiero volver a dormir. –Lloraba y lloraba más fuerte y yo lo siseé, esperando que no despertara a mi tía de nuevo— ¡Julián, ayúdame a enterrarme!

Yo intentaba calmarlo, pero el parecía inconsolable, entonces le pregunté de dónde venía y me dijo que, de Londres, pero era americano de nacimiento. Aquello parecía que iba a detonar otro lamento de dolor, así que le encendí el televisor y en este se reproducía un documental del Imperio Romano. Esto parecía haberlo calmado por que tendió la cabeza para ver el televisor y se quedó inmóvil, hipnotizado como una mosca.

Sentí que el peligro había pasado, por lo menos se había calmado. Lo vi limpiarse el rostro, sus lágrimas de sangre, así que sus ojos estaban rojos y su iris azul lo hacía aún más penetrantes con su mirada en la pantalla como un animal al acecho, como un espectro.

Intenté recordar su nombre, mientras respiraba lenta y profundamente, me dolía la cabeza, porque algo me decía que yo lo sabía, además él sabía Él mío, pero solo encontré el apellido Jones, y nada más. No sé qué tan prudente sería hablarle, era un vampiro, _por el amor de Dios_ y le tenía terror por lo que había hecho la noche anterior, me llevé la mano al cuello y el despegó la mirada del televisor lenta y siniestramente la dirigió hacia mí, para luego volver a dirigirla al televisor, fue muy breve, pero lo sentí como una advertencia. No se despegó de allí hasta que el programa se terminó en exactamente unos trece minutos.

En todo aquel proceso me dispuse a tranquilizarme, no me moví de donde estaba, me encontraba demasiado aturdido como para ir a otro lugar de la habitación o para acércame a él y hablarle. ¡Por supuesto que no iba a hablarle!

Le tenía miedo y creo que él lo sabía, él sabía que le temía.

Cuando despegó la mirada de la televisión se limpió el rostro nuevamente y aunque pude notar que ya no lloraba si lo veía abatido, o triste, pero también intrigado, entonces me vio y dijo con una voz clara, pero algo baja.

—¿Qué es este aparato? —me preguntó

—¿El televisor? –Le pregunté

Apuntó a este

—Sí, ese— le dije lentamente— sí, eso es el televisor.

Se mostraba menos emocionado que antes, no lo sé, pero verlo así me causaba cierto malestar.

—¿Te sientes bien? —Le pregunté. Él negó con la cabeza y se llevó las manos a los oídos.

—Hay muchos ruidos afuera –Me dijo— no puedo concentrarme, son muchos… quiero enterrarme.

—No, espera, ¿para qué te quieres enterrar? No, no te pongas a llorar –Me apresuré a decirle, el me vio con ojos apesadumbrados, pero no lloró o volvió a mencionarlo.

—¿Tú no sabes nada de vampiros? ¿verdad?

Aquella pregunta me hizo estremecer. Como si me viera desnudo en mi ignorancia.

—Y tú…no conoces nada del mundo por lo que veo. ¿Cómo no sabes lo que es un televisor? ¿y por qué te quieres enterrar?

—Así dormiré nuevamente. –Me respondió – pero debe ser en un lugar lejos de esta ciudad, en una montaña lejos, muy lejos.

—¿Nuevamente? ¿O sea que despertarte…? Despertaste ayer ¿verdad? —Recordé entonces.

—Hace dos días. Unas extrañas máquinas de garras enormes movieron la tierra y me despertaron aquí. Luego bajé a la ciudad luminosa.

—Ya… —Eso me lo había contado la noche anterior y los recuerdos volvían a mi poco a poco. — ¿Ah? ¡Entonces tú me hipnotizaste! ¡Y a mi tía también!

—Si. Lo hice— reconoció con tranquilidad.

—¿Puedes hipnotizar? Llorar sangre y te entierras. –y lo más importante, bebe sangre humana, no quería mencionarlo pues eso era lo peor.

Esto pareció indignarlo porque hizo una especie de puchero extraño. Temí que se molestara, pero en vez de eso volvió al televisor, aunque esto no parecía distraerlo, Se levantó, quiso sacudirse la ropa y recuperar su dignidad.

—Necesito alimentarme—Dijo finalmente y yo me alejé de él como alma que lleva el diablo, me subí a la cama y casi tropiezo con las sabanas.

Él me observó desde su lugar con completa indiferencia.

—Debes acompañarme. –Me dijo. — Descuida, Julián, no beberé de ti, te mataría de ser así y me es preciso mantenerte con vida.

—¡No voy a ir a ningún lado! —Le repliqué, aunque por dentro me moría de miedo, pensaba que me estaba mintiendo, que me mordería y que luego se desharía de mi cadáver como en las películas, en alguna montaña y no, eso sí que no.

El parecía molesto ante mi negativa. Me observaba con hostilidad ahora, y mientras esto sucedía la habitación se hacía cada vez más y más pequeña y el enorme, su presencia fue asfixiante y me hizo dudar de que estuviera tan solo hace media hora llorando en una esquina de la cama.

Sus ojos, azules como el cielo adquirieron un tono pálido, muy amenazador, como el hielo. Sentí mucho pavor, aunque intentaba mantenerme en mis cinco sentidos, sentía que mi conciencia se dormía cada vez más y temí profundamente que me estuviera hipnotizando.

Cuando recuperé la compostura y el control sobre mi cuerpo estaba en la planta baja del edificio, guiñé los ojos queriendo recomponer y miré a mi alrededor. Estaba en el estacionamiento, era de noche y Alfred estaba a mi lado con su ropa desgastada y vieja, solo en ese momento detecté un olor a tierra y polvo provenir de él, humedad, como algo que ha estado bajo encierro por mucho tiempo. Me ordenó caminar y así lo hicieron mis piernas

Entré en pánico, pero me era imposible gritar o detenerme, yo solo lo seguía, fue una experiencia terrible no poder ser dueño de mi propio cuerpo y dentro de mi comencé a _odiarlo._ Nos detuvimos luego de caminar demasiado, mis piernas no podían detenerse. Cerca de nosotros esta una gran M, típica del local de comida rápida más famosa del país, Alfred parecía encantado por esta, se quedó observándola por largo tiempo, entonces me dijo que fue lo único que vio desde la montaña y que lo condujo hasta allí.

También me dijo que me vio por los alrededores y que por eso me había seguido. Me preguntó que hacia caminando solo en una calle así, y le respondí que este era el camino que tomaba para ir a casa. 

Luego me vi obligado a responder sus preguntas sobre la búsqueda de trabajo y se sintió profundamente intrigado, entonces me habló que el estudió Historia, Matemáticas, filosofía, literatura y muchas otras que al decirlas me parecía un suplicio. Alfred admitió que no le gustaban mucho sus estudios y ya veo por qué no es tan inteligente.

—No soy estúpido. –Me dijo con cierta indignación, entonces supe que de alguna forma había leído mi pensamiento – puedo leerlos mientras estés bajo mi hipnosis, nuestras mentes están conectadas.

Aquello me dio aún más miedo y mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar. El capturó mis pensamientos.

—No pienso invadir tu mente o tus recuerdos, solo me interesan los métodos de conductas— Hizo una pausa muy corta viéndome – Veo que estas terriblemente asustado.

Entonces me liberó, fue una sensación muy particular, como si alguien te soltara una liga del dedo, sentía escalofríos, me incorporé lo más rápido que pude, y antes de que el pudiera hablar, corrí hacia la calle lejos de él, me apresuré a alcanzar un autobús y subí con apremio, mi conducta llamó la atención de muchos allí, pero en ese momento no me importó.

Me asomé por la ventana del asiento y observé a Alfred al otro lado de la calle, de pie, observándome con sus ojos penetrantes, claros y acusadores. Cuando el autobús comenzó a moverse sentí un fuerte alivio. Quería alejarme de él, era un ser aterrador y le temía.

Tuve mis momentos de tranquilidad luego de la tormenta de emociones y adrenalina que había sido antes, ahora me sentía cansado, confundido y un poco temeroso de lo que había hecho.

Recordé algunas leyendas de vampiros, pero todo era a veces muy contradictorio, no sabía en que creer. Crucifijos, ajo y agua bendita, ¿Dónde consigo todo eso antes de que me encontrara? ¿y si me encontraba? Estaba muerto, no podía contra él, ¿Qué podía hacer contra un ser como él? No tenía un arma, nada, ni una miserable vara. Tampoco es que fuera a comprar un arma, es decir no me gustan para nada, pero cuando te sientes arrinconado contra una pared, la ideas que nunca pensaste y odiabas aparecen como una opción.

Bajé del bus en el centro y me encontré con un mar de gente en donde me escabullí y me intenté mezclar. Tenía que ir a un lugar donde el no pudiera entrar, ya que debía invitarlo. Pero no tenía amigos como para quedarme en su casa o contarles este terrible suceso que me acontecía. ¿A quién acudía?

Entonces recordé a mi tía, ella estaba en el piso a esta hora, y si Alfred, en venganza atacaba a mis familiares, entonces eso lo convertiría en un espantoso monstruo como las películas. Caminé en dirección a mi piso, estaba algo lejos, pero no quise tomar un bus porque no tenía dinero, de modo que regresé a pie.

Casi llegaba cuando un escalofrío me hizo dudar si seguir avanzando o no, tuve aquella sensación, esa que se experimenta cuando sabes que algo, o alguien está detrás de ti, como una sombra, como un perro, como una persona. Me giré suave y lentamente, no observé a nadie, pero poco después escuché un ruido, como algo que caer al piso de cemento. 

Entonces, alguien salió de un callejón próximo a mí. Lo reconocí por sus ropas, sus harapos y desaliñado aspecto con un disfraz muy realista para Halloween.

—Julián. —Me llamó antes de yo poder decir su nombre, entonces noté sus labios rojos, muy rojos. 

La imagen mental fue demasiado para mí y corrí hacia el portón del apartamento como alma que lleva el diablo. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y corrí subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto piso, aun no sé cómo llegué tan rápido.

Abrí la puerta y entré, casi tropiezo con uno de los muebles, al cerrar la puerta, mi tía estaba en la sala viendo la televisión, en seguida se levantó porque no me había visto salir. Yo estaba muy alterado, tenía pánico. Entonces, le conté todo y le pregunté si tenía ajo, ella no me prestó atención –como es natural— y me siguió hasta la cocina donde buscaba el ajo y quizá algún cuchillo.

Quizá pensó que me había vuelto un demente, o algo así, es que ¿que eso de hablar de vampiros? no es algo muy común que digamos, bueno, sí, hablar de ellos, pero no de afirmar su existencia como yo lo hacía.

Yo le expliqué que teníamos que irnos y que llamaríamos a mi tío al trabajo para decirle que nos quedaríamos en un hotel, pero antes de poder explicar el improvisado plan, Alfred apareció en la sala y fue como si todo se estuviera prendiendo en llamas.

—Alfred…

— ¿Quién es él?

—Silencio. –Ordenó él y mi tía literalmente selló sus labios. Vi que hizo un gesto de disgusto y supe que estaba muy muy _enojado._

Se acercó hasta donde estábamos y yo tomé a mi tía y retrocedí lentamente, cada centímetro que el avanzaba yo retrocedía.

—Julián, me dejaste solo, eso fue una completa descortesía. –Me acusó con su voz que sonaba indignada y hasta infantil – El mundo es muy espeluznante ¿Por qué me dejaste solo?

Yo no supe que responderle, temía que se enojara más y fuera nuestro final al decirle que él era aún más espeluznante. Además ¿descortés yo? ¡que hipocresía! ¡Era el quien me había obligado acompañarle! ¿Qué se creía? ¿el rey de Inglaterra o algo así?

—Olvidaras todo lo que tu sobrino te dijo—Le ordenó a mi tía. — e iras a dormir en este momento. Nada perturbara tu descanso y a la mañana siguiente no recordaras nada de lo que aquí sucedió

—No, déjala en paz.

—Eso hago. Dejarla en paz. –Me dijo— ¿En qué pensabas al contarle todo esto?

Realmente pensaba en ponerla a salvo. Me quedé callado, luego mi tía se alejó de mí, fue a la sala, apagó el televisor y subió a su habitación, la observamos en ese proceso hasta que cerró la puerta.

—Como dije: eso fue muy descortés de tu parte. – Continuó

—¿Descortés? ¿discúlpame, señor entro por la ventana de tu cuarto?

El hizo un gesto de confusión muy pedante. Como si yo le hubiera insultado, y aunque no me faltaban ganas, no quería enojarlo más. Así que me obligué a callarme, aunque tenía miedo e impotencia y quería golpearle, me di cuenta que estaba temblando, al parecer la adrenalina estaba perdiendo su efecto.

—Solo quería que me acompañaras a la noche—Me soltó y noté de nuevo sus labios rojos y su dentadura con rastros de sangre, yo sabía lo que eso significaba. Al parecer notó esto mismo porque guiñó los ojos y pasó los dedos por la boca, pero se alejó de mí. – Ese hombre….

—¿Qué hombre? —Pregunté luego de un silencio

—Ese hombre te venia persiguiendo desde que bajaste del vehículo alargado…—Dijo él – Pude escuchar sus pensamientos así que antes de hacer lo que tenía pensado….

—Le sacaste la sangre…—Entonces recordé el ruido antes de que el apareciera en el callejón.

El no dijo nada y pronto lo vi sentarse con elegancia o eso pensaba que intentaba en la mesa de la cocina, llevó sus manos a la cabeza, al parecer todo esto le causaba un gran esfuerzo. Suspiró con abatimiento, mientras yo me alejaba lo más posible de él.

—No tenía otra opción –Me dijo—Además era un pecador… no tenía motivos para tener misericordia, iba a robarte y si tenía la oportunidad matarte. No podía permitir tal cosa….

Dijo otras cosas más que creo algo cuestionables y poco validas, tomando en cuenta que es un vampiro.

—Deja de mirarme así –Dijo de pronto como enojado de que no escuchara sus afirmaciones y pensamientos— me haces sentir como un extraño. ¡Hice lo que tenía que hacer! ¡Necesito entender este mundo y tú no haces nada para ayudarme! ¡ahora estas en deuda conmigo! ¡Debes hacer lo que te pido!

Todo aquello sucedió tan rápido, el miedo volvió a mí y me encogí en una esquina de la cocina. ¿Ahora estaba en deuda con él? Yo no lo sentía así, quería que se largara, pero algo me decía que no lo haría.

Se levantó de la mesa de la cocina y aquello disparó alarmas hacia mí, no sé cómo, pero salí disparado de la cocina hacia las escaleras, pero él apareció en un escalón y me llamó por mi nombre como un alma en pena, no me detuve y subí al pasillo del segundo piso, pero él ya estaba allí, rápidamente abrí la puerta de mi cuarto y entre en ella, el televisor estaba encendido y la ventana abierta. Entonces cerré la puerta y corrí la ventana para cerrarla, me metí a la cama, pero pronto escuché la puerta del armario cerrarse lentamente.

* * *


	5. Alfred

* * *

Cuando desperté eran las diez de la mañana. Agradecí que era miércoles y tenía clases en la tarde, me sentía terrible, muy agotado, muy confundido, el descanso pasó sobre mí y no yo por él. Había tenido pesadillas. Me costó unos momentos levantarme de la cama, pronto mi tía entró en mi habitación preguntándome si me encontraba bien al verme se espantó resaltando mi palidez y mi rostro cansado.

Al poco tiempo me dio una pastilla y me exhortó a bañarme y comer, tuve algo de temor de desvestirme en mi cuarto, no me hallaba solo, esto yo lo sabía, miré hacia la puerta del armario con recelo, pero no me atreví a ir hacia esta. Miré a la ventana, la luz del sol entraba orgullosamente por esta, siempre había tenido buena iluminación, esta parte de la habitación por que no había edificios que bloquearan la luz y el sol se alzaba sobre el edificio en total plenitud. El armario estaba oculto de modo que la luz del sol difícilmente podía alcanzar a la puerta.

Me coloque la pijama que tenía en el borde de la cama cuando me cambié de ropa y abandoné el cuarto, entonces en la cocina mi tía se manifestó corriente y tranquila, verdaderamente ella no recordaba nada de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, era como cualquier día normal para ella, claro que se mostró preocupada por lo que veía en mí, parecía enfermo según ella y me aconsejó reposar, le hice caso porque realmente me sentía muy mal, estaba mareado y mi cabeza sentía que me iba a estallar, comí lo que pude hasta que sentí náuseas y me sentí verdaderamente enfermo. Mi tía me mandó a mi cama, cada hora que pasaba me sentía peor y pronto sentí que no podía levantarme.

Había caído enfermo y comencé a pensar que Alfred tenía algo que ver con todo esto, porque alguien tenía que tener la culpa y además él era el único cambio extraordinario que había cometido en mi rutina. En mi cama. miré la puerta del armario cerrada y supe que solo saldría si no había sol en absoluto, para ello hacían falta unas cuantas horas… de pronto la puerta del armario se abrió lentamente observé que Alfred asomaba el rostro por la ranura con discreción, temí por mí y me encogí en la cama.

No podía creer que había un vampiro oculto en mi armario, todo me pareció irreal y una mentira, debía ser algo imposible, como un sueño, debía de estar soñando.

Pero la presencia de Jones detrás de la puerta del armario me dejaba en claro que no era una mentira y que realmente estaba pasando, me sentía atrapado y asfixiado, deseaba que la tierra me tragara, que se abriera un portal hacia otra parte del mundo, pero lo único que alcance a hacer era dormir, dormir profundamente, o eso intente, pero justo antes de despertar tuve una pesadilla terrible con David que me hizo despertarme sobresaltado. Mareado y con escalofríos recorriéndome todo el cuerpo.

Mi tía justo entraba en la habitación, pero pude disimular un poco mis expresiones. Al ver que seguía pálido y cansado, me llevó al hospital, me sentía tan débil, en la espera para ser atendido vinieron imágenes de la pesadilla de cual David había tenido una participación espantosa; Alfred le mordía el cuello y lo dejaba desangrarse en el piso, ni siquiera era digno para ser bebido, aquello me llenó de horror y desee que de algún modo algo catastrófico sucediera y me salvara de esta situación.

Llevé al mano a mi cuello instintivamente, y entonces, solo en ese momento recordé que no había respondido al correo de David por la intromisión de este sobrenatural personaje.

Desee hablar con él y saber si estaba bien, pero me era imposible. Sabía que iba a tardar demasiado para obtener una respuesta y eso me desesperaba, además, no sabía que sucedería conmigo con este personaje en mi habitación. Quizá, este condenado, no podía contarle a nadie, no podía expresar estos sentimientos de angustia…sentía enormes ganas de largarme a llorar en frustración, como una víctima.

Tenía anemia, según el doctor, una perdida en mis glóbulos rojos, y aquello, aunque era cierto y no se trataba de nada extremadamente grave para ello para mi si lo era ya que reafirmaba la existencia de este ser en mi armario.

A continuación, se me recetó unas vitaminas y una dieta alta en vegetales, sopa y frutas, el doctor estaba extrañado pues mi estilo de vida no daba pie a este padecimiento repentino. Él no sabía el trauma por el que estaba pasando que seguro tenia una fuerte participación en mi deterioro.

Regresé a casa y me sentía tan cansado que solo alcancé a echarme en cama y dormir. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero al despertar todavía había luz del sol, me toqué el cuello y miré hacia el armario, estaba cerrado y no me acerqué a este bajo ningún motivo. Salí a la cocina donde mi tío había llegado y le informaron de mi padecimiento, me exhortó a comer lo que mi tía había preparado y así lo hice.

Poco después, no deseaba regresar a mi habitación, pero tampoco sabía si Alfred iba a hacerle lo mismo a mis tíos al ver que yo no estaba, de verdad quería creerle sobre lo que decía eso de no había tenido intenciones con mis tíos, al verlos se veían saludables. Mi tío salió a su guardia del trabajo y mi tía dijo que iba a salir y que había dejado unas ensaladas en el refrigerador, aun había sol para cuando se marcharon, aproveché entonces y salí del apartamento, tenía un pensamiento recurrente desde que Sali de la habitación, como si tuviera algo que hacer, pero me era imposible recordar.

Caminé mientras había luz y pasé por donde Alfred había salido en el callejón, no había nadie ni nada. Llegué al centro que estaba repleto, intenté confundirme entre ellos, pronto recordé que no me había dignado a escribirle a David, pero no sabía que decirle, no estaba seguro si decirle algo tan increíble y extraordinario como esto.

Pero tenía que contárselo a alguien, sentía que estallaría en cualquier momento. Además, aquella pesadilla, aun se reproducía en mi mente. 

Cuando el sol se ocultaba entre los edificios, sentí deseos de perseguirlo, pero ya sabía que era inevitable, la ciudad se vio sumergida en la noche.

Fui a la biblioteca y prácticamente me oculté en ella, necesitaba investigar sobre estos seres antes de encontrarme con el nuevamente. Indague en la sección de mitología y encontré demasiada información según distintos países, pero busqué todo lo relacionado con Inglaterra y encontré en su gran mayoría, historias románticas. Sentí repelús.

Busqué un bestiario y pedí un ordenador con conexión a internet. Algunos concordaban con que era una maldición antigua, aquel que es un vampiro está condenado a vivir congelado en el tiempo, con el costo de beber la sangre de otros. _Caminará por el valle de las sombras y si se atreviese a desafiar al sol este lo quemaría y lo reduciría a cenizas pues ha sido expulsado del mundo de la luz y de la humanidad_. Que dramático.

Muchos no soportaban las imágenes sagradas, ni los crucifijos, y el agua bendita les hería como el sol. Tampoco podían entrar a lugares benditos, o en lugares donde no se les invitaban, no podían ver, ni tocar a las _personas Bendecidas_ o a los que nacieron enmantillados.

Mencionaban la aversión al ajo, pero ¿realmente era cierto? Me entretuve por unas horas leyendo blog de vampirismo y de leyendas. Existían personas que afirmaban ser vampiros y que tenían una dieta basada en sangre, pero me era imposible creerlo del todo…. Es decir, hoy en dia apodias creerte ser un unicornio.

Los vampiros podían cambiar de forma, hipnotizar, leer mente y entre otras cosas de lo más extraordinario, también no se reflejaban en los espejos ya que –según ellos— carecían de alma, pues se pensaba que lo que se reflejaba en los espejos era el alma de las personas. Me fue imposible creer esta anticuada teoría. Alfred había visto su reflejo y se había espantado de su apariencia.

Se veía, según él, como un señorito muy fino, con modales refinados, pero también era infantil, ingenuo, y muy impresionable.

Lo que podía asegurar con esta investigación era que no podría encontrarme aquí ya que no sabía dónde estaba, y además tenía pocas posibilidades de entrar si no era invitado por alguien y actualmente era algo muy poco usual que fueras invitado a un lugar de forma tan explícita como lo mencionaban las leyendas.

Para espantar a un vampiro; era el mismo método, con una estaca de madera en el corazón, pero ¿realmente a quien no mataba una estaca en el corazón?, otra opción era exponerlo al sol o llevar una cruz en el cuello y esta debía ser de plata pura, por supuesto que todas tenían sus fallos, pues eso no me librara de una posible hipnosis o de algún infortunio.

Otra opción era pedir la bendición de una persona bendita. No tenía ni idea de lo que era una persona bendita ¿un sacerdote o algo así? También la bendición de alguien que haya nacido en Luna llena y enmantillado, eran demasiados requisitos….

Tenía cruces de collar, pero eran de madera, no sabía si tuvieran el mismo efecto, lo comprobaría más tarde, cuando las encontrara en mis cajas.

Salí de la biblioteca, era de noche, hacia frio, mucho. Sentí deseos de regresar a casa, pues tenía sueño, pero primero compraría algunas frutas antes para sanarme la anemia, quería hacer algún jugo y quizá comprar un poco de ajo, tan fundamental en estos momentos.

Cuando hube terminado, Salí a la noche y me adentré al mar de personas, pasé por una tienda de electrodomésticos, había un televisor pantalla plana que trasmitía una película de vampiros, que ironía. Quería saber el nombre, así que me quedé por un momento, poco después alguien se detuvo a ver el televisor, volví a verlo, de pie a mi lado, con un suéter azul cielo y unos vaqueros gastados, era Alfred.

Sentí como mi alma quería salírseme por la boca en una exclamación, me había encontrado, de un millar de persona, justamente me había encontrado, además tenía una vestimenta más modera y pensé por un momento que era producto de alguna víctima.

Él estaba muy entretenido en el televisor, que al parecer era algo que le gustaba mucho desde que despertó. El televisor no tenía audio, pero al parecer eso no le interesaba, yo me dispuse a escapar con sigilo, pero pronto él se movió hacia mi dirección, si su mirada sobre mí y no pude moverme.

—Estaba preocupado. No te vi cuando desperté—Me dijo y yo solo quedé aún más confundido. 

—ah….—

Entonces, el examinó lo que llevaba de mercado.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte?

— ¿Qué pretendes? No, no te me acerques. –Entonces, eché a andar a paso rápido lejos de él, pero esto no era suficiente como para mellar su voluntad.

Me siguió por la acera, disculpándose y pidiendo perdón de su comportamiento anterior. Aquello resultó tremendamente incomodo, pues parecía una de esas escenas de pareja peleadas. Además de estar en la vía publica, en ese instante no hervía en temor, sino en ira, comenzaba a odiarlo por su indiscreción.

Me detuve abruptamente para tomar un autobús y lo encaré.

—No quiero que entres a mi habitación nunca más. —Le ordené, esto lo descolocó y su rostro era una combinación entre pánico y consternación en su rostro y el labio inferior comenzó a temblarle — ¿Estas entendiendo lo que digo? Por su culpa estoy enfermo, ¡tengo anemia!

—¡Perdóname! –Lanzó el y se echó a mis pies, yo exclamé ante su cercanía— ¡pero no me dejes solo! ¡Este mundo me da mucho miedo! 

Se me subieron todos los colores a las orejas, algunos transeúntes, observaban la escena con pena y me lanzaban miradas de desaprobación. Yo no cabía en mi estupefacción, me sentí mareado de golpe y sin energías para quitármelo de encima.

—Le—Levántate –Le ordené con vergüenza.

Para empeorar la situación, el bus había llegado y todos los usuarios volvían a ver nuestro escenario con ojos abiertos y curiosos, desee morirme en ese instante. Alfred estaba de rodillas en el piso aferrándose a mi camisa y entonces, reconocí su ropa, esa ropa, era MI ropa.

—Estamos haciendo un espectáculo –Le dijo con un hilo de voz – solo dime que es lo que quieres.

—tu sabes lo que quiero…—El me comentó sentado en la acerca, lo obligué a pararse, se puso de pie. El autobús abrió a la puerta y las personas comenzaron bajar.

—No sé lo que quieres, enterrarte, ver televisión, no lo sé… —Dije de mala gana.

El bus cerró la puerta y no hice nada para evitarlo ya que no iba a montarme en ese bus porque quería mantener la dignidad.

—La televisión me gusta. –Comentó con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa en su rostro, como un fantasma fue. Luego reflexionó y agregó – Lamento lo de la anemia…

Yo lo mire con ojos duros. No le creía.

—¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te duele algo? Si estas enfermo, deberías estar en cama. –Me dijo con una voz un poco más tranquila, pero evidentemente nervioso e inseguro.

Yo no le respondí porque el motivo de mi ausencia era obvio.

—Lo lamento, por favor ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones y me ayudes?

—¿De verdad quieres saber?

El asintió

—Tengo dinero, joyas, terrenos…—Se acercó a mí, como curioso de lo que yo podía pedirle.

—No, nada de eso. –Solo deseaba que me dejara en paz, pero temí, y tenía la seguridad que no era posible, no se despegaría de mí.

—¿Entonces, que quieres? –Preguntó´ visiblemente emocionado y atento. Otro bus había llegado para ese entonces y sentí deseos de desaparecer.

—Solo quiero que dejes de ser tan escandaloso. Compórtate… —Dije hastiado de él y de su creciente interés. Subí al bus sin mirarlo y me senté, sentía mi estómago revuelto, terriblemente cansado. Lo vi por la ventana, su figura se hizo pequeña a medida que avanzaba el bus.

Cuando llegué a casa, fui a la cocina y me serví un vaso de agua, poco después de eso, subí con las ensaladas y la cena al cuarto, ya que no podía dejar que mi tía me viera así si llegaba.

No había nadie en mi habitación, abrí el armario y lo confirmé, la ropa de Alfred estaba doblada en una esquina. miré la ventana que estaba cerrada. Me senté en el escritorio del ordenador, y abrí el pc, el navegador estaba abierto en mi correo electrónico. Comí, lentamente, me hallaba en silencio y temía que Alfred apareciera en cualquier momento, que era lo más probable, lo había dejado en la acera, podía sentir como me miraba al irme.

Sentí la brisa fría entrar por la ventana, levantando la cortina. Era el, estaba en la ventana, pero no divisaba su figura…. Entonces, escuché una voz dentro de mi cabeza, me preguntaba si lo dejaba entrar, estaba tan irritado, que no le respondí al momento.

Al parecer había logrado expulsarlo de mi cuarto con aquello que le dije. Me sentía un poco mas tranquilo, pero me hallaba con mucho sueño. Me apoye de la superficie del escritorio y creo que imagine preguntar para que quería entrar, el me respondió algo como “Quero hablar contigo” yo le dije _que podía hablar conmigo desde allí. _

Eso lo creyó una crueldad, pero no me importó. Luego de eso no supe de mí, y caí en un sueño profundo en el escritorio.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, pero pronto me desperté agitado por un terrible sueño, era David que se desangraba en el piso, un piso blanco, y me desperté espantado, saltando en mi colchón, porque estaba en mi colchón.

Sentí una suaves y _frías _manos sobre mi pecho y me descubrí en cama y Alfred sentado al lado. Me miró con aquellos ojos atentos y vivos… yo me alejé de él y me toqué el cuello y los brazos, pero no me dolía nada.

—Te quedaste dormido.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo entraste?

—Tú me dejaste entrar –Me explico, y su mirada reflejaba algo de preocupación.

—Yo no hice eso –Le repliqué indignado— ¿No lo hice? ¿lo hice?

Alfred asintió en su lugar, tenía aquel suéter y los vaqueros. Su cabello algo alborotado, pero esto no parecía importarle en lo mas mínimo. 

Miré su ropa, entonces él dijo que lo había tomado de lo más profundo del armario, era una ropa que tenía en desuso por que adelgace.

—Te queda un tanto apretada –Apunté

—Solo un poco –Me dijo mirándose— pero es cómoda y se parece a la que se usa en este tiempo. Pido disculpas por usarla sin pedirte permiso antes, pero entenderás que no estabas cuando desperté.

Asentí. 

Me quedé en silencio por un momento intentado encontrarle sentido a mi sueño y sin darme cuenta me comencé a morderme las uñas, habito que había dejado hace ya mucho tiempo en la niñez. Alfred se dio cuenta de ello y lo indicó así que dejé de hacerlo.

—Lo siento –Dije, luego no supe porque me estaba disculpando. No hallaba que decir, la imagen de David viajaba por mi cabeza como un rollo de película — ¿Qué hora es? –Quise saber

—Es media noche. –Me respondió

Mis familiares deben de estar ya en cama. Pronto Alfred parecía capturar mi pensamiento pues me dijo que ya se habían ido a dormir y que mi tía había recogido lo que tenía en mi escritorio y fue ella quien me llevó a la cama.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien –aunque me sentía cansado, pero temía dormir y volver a soñar aquello tan terrible. Miré a Alfred – tu…. ¿tienes algo que decirme?

El asintió como contento de que reparara en eso.

—Deseo volver a empezar, más lúcido y tranquilo.

Yo no le comprendí. Solo alcancé a arquear una ceja, pero por suerte el continuó con actitud solemne e importante. Se sentó con la espalda recta y una mirada severa y madura.

—Mi nombre es Alfred Franklin Jones, hijo de Frederick Franklin Jones y Adelaida Jones. Es un placer conocerte. 

_ Aah__…__ con a eso se refería,_ pensé para mis adentros.

Pero antes de poder responder continuó.

—Nací en América del norte en un lugar llamado Richmond en 1880, a la edad de dieseis años viajé con mis padres a Londres, Inglaterra. donde mi padre fue llamado para un proyecto de construcción de unas vías ferroviarias, nos instalamos en Londres y pronto comencé mis estudios en las matemáticas y la ciencia …

Entonces, lo detuve, todo aquello se escuchaba como un documental de historia, él se vio contrariado, pero pronto le manifesté

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Pues te cuento de…mi

—Yo no te pedí eso –Esto parecía ofenderlo porque frunció el ceño con algo de molestia.

—Disculpa por molestarte, pensé que si te contaba de mi quizá perderías un poco el temor. Después de todo se teme a lo que no se conoce.

—Como tú con este mundo.

El cayó en cuenta de esto y asintió

—Espera, Alfred. –Le dije tranquilamente, porque estaba cansado— No necesito saber la historia de tu vida, siento que será muy larga y me dormiré.

—Cierto, debo de estar atormentándote…. –Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, pero claramente decepcionado, como triste.

Guardé silencio. El bajó un poco los ojos como avergonzado.

—Hum…—yo reflexionaba en que decirle, le había cortado la inspiración de raíz – Hoy fui a la biblioteca y leí unos libros…sobre el vampirismo

El abrió los ojos con sorpresa y asombro.

—¿Hay libros de vampiros?

Yo asentí.

—Dice que no soportan el ajo ¿es cierto?

El inclinó la cabeza.

—Es que tiene un olor muy fuerte, me marea. –Me explicó — ¿Cómo sabes del ajo? ¿lo dice el libro? Oh no. –Adquirió una expresión de temor — ¿Me vas a lanzar ajo? ¡Es lo que quieres! ¡Es tu intención desde un principio!

Alfred comenzó a hablar con voz muy estridente y a lloriquear, pero yo no tenía ganas de callarlo, no tenía fuerzas...

—No, solo quería saber. —Mentí, el me vio con recelo, pero guardó silencio – también menciona algo de las personas benditas… ¿sabes qué son?

Alfred negó con la cabeza suavemente.

—No, Francis no me comentó nada de eso –dijo con aire distraído 

—¿Quién es Francis? –Le pregunté de inmediato. 

—Ah, un amigo de mi padre. —Me comentó

—¿Otro vampiro?

El asintió con una sonrisa algo nerviosa, como si hubiera dicho algo malo e inadecuado en una reunión. 

—¿Existen…más como tú? –Pregunté con cautela, y lo miré con atención. Me preocupe por pronunciar bien la pregunta.

Alfred asintió, entonces mi alma abandonó mi cuerpo.

—¿Ellos…saben que estas aquí?

Alfred negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

—No, yo no sé dónde están –Me dijo – No miento, todo lo que te he dicho es verdad, desperté hace tres días aquí, no sé nada, absolutamente nada. Lo juro por mi madre muerta.

—Ok, ok, ok. Te creo. ¿Entonces no sabes si hay vampiros en la zona?

—No conozco esta zona, pero en mis vuelos no he sentido a nadie…

—¿Vuelos? –Inquirí, luego exclamé — ¡Puedes transformarte!

—En un águila ¡Así te encontré! – No podía creerlo.

Entonces, era verdad. Temblé.

—¿Qué más puedes hacer? –Quise saber

—Hum…muchas cosas. –Esa respuesta fue terrible 

_—_ _¿_ _Qu_ _é_ _ no puedes hacer? _

—Ah, pues no puedo caminar en el sol, tampoco puedo entrar a iglesias o a monasterios sin que me inviten. Tampoco deseo entrar, es muy doloroso, se sienten muy extraño…. –Me relató, yo lo escuché con atención.

Alfred me contó lo que había leído en mis investigaciones, pero con ligeros cambios, por ejemplo, no necesitaba matar a una víctima para comer, el en particular solo necesitaba comer la mitad de su porción habitual, pero como es natural, debe alimentarse el doble, lo hacía porque no le gustaba asesinar, menos si son tan jóvenes.

Algo que no podía hacer era la trasformación en personas, podía tomar la forma de animales, pero no de personas.

También podía ser expulsado de algún territorio con una orden consciente y con suficiente voluntad del dueño como lo hice yo cuando le prohibí regresar a mi habitación, me pidió que no lo volviera a hacer, pues eso lo llenaba de horror.

Cuando le pregunté por la estaca de madera me vio confundido, y me dijo que eso no lo mataría, porque podría entrar en letargo y sanarse, me contó una anécdota de su amigo, Francis, que alguien le clavó una estaca en el pecho, lo dejaron en el ataúd pensando que había muerto, pero sin que lo supiera, a los dos días, Francis se levantó sano y salvo.

Le pregunté por los crucifijos, y me dijo que no los soportaba, pero no los odiaba, los de plata le quemaban y los de madera le proporcionaban mucha ansiedad y los obligaba a alejarse entre gritos y escalofríos. Me pregunté ¿Por qué me estaba contando todo esto? Estaba exponiéndose, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta? ¿Por qué confiaba en mí?...

Me hubiera gustado escuchar más, pero guardó silencio y por un instante cerré los ojos, poco después no supe de mi…

* * *


	6. La Torre

Los días pasaron y me recuperaba a paso lento. Le comenté a Alfred sobre mi anemia y esto lo hizo sentir aun peor, se disculpó conmigo, pues consideraba que había sido su culpa y en parte lo era. Tenía dos pequeñas marcas rojas en mi cuello que recuerdo marcaba nuestro primer encuentro. 

Eran como picaduras de mosquitos.

Debido a mi debilidad no podía moverme mucho, y no tenía la energía para salir los primeros días, de modo que Alfred me hablaba de él con más calma por las noches, yo caía profundamente dormido pasada la media noche y no sabía que era lo que él hacía en ese trascurso de tiempo, esperaba que _nada malo,_ pero al día siguiente era incapaz de preguntarle. No quería saberlo, quizá porque su naturaleza me causaba conflictos, de hecho, pienso que es algo a lo cual no puedes como tomar normal, por muchas películas de vampiros que te veas, no me entendía como Crepúsculo o algo parecido.

Era un vampiro _real._ Sus ojos no eran hipnóticos y sensuales, eran inquietantes, como si al verte pudiera destaparte el alma. Casi no podía verlo a los ojos, miraba o su piel o sus manos que también eran turbadoras, muy pálidas, como mármol.

¿podía confiar en que no le hacía mal a nadie mientras dormía?

Yo desarrollé curiosidad por él y su historia, pero no me atreví a pedirle que me la contara, tan solo escuchaba lo que brotaba espontáneamente de sus labios, como si deseara saberse vivo, como una necesidad de decir que había existido en algún momento del tiempo.

El me preguntaba sobre la televisión, y se quedaba maravillado con los programas que allí veía, cuando vio el amanecer por primera vez lo hizo en un documental de vida animal, realmente pensé que iba a ponerse a llorar, ya sé que estaba profundamente conmovido.

Me contó que habían pasado mucho tiempo desde que vio el amanecer, o incluso la luz del sol. Yo le creí y pronto no pude evitar preguntarle sobre aquel “amigo” Francis. Me dijo que era francés, y yo estuve totalmente de acuerdo en que lo era.

_Francis_ _…_ _Francia. _

El no comprendió mi chiste o mi sonrisa burlona.

— ¿Fue el quien te trasformó? —Le pregunté

El me respondió que no, luego sentí que se sumergió en un silencio, recordando, parecía algo aterrado de querer continuar.

— ¿Es tu amigo? ¿Sigue vivo?

—No lo sé –Admitió. Luego se llevó la mano al pecho – él no me creó, pero pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, Antonio y Gilbert también fueron muy cercanos a mí.

Saber aquello me _aterrorizó_, es decir que había más vampiros aparte de Alfred y Francis. Todos eran europeos y me cuenta que los conoció por medio de Francis. Yo sospechaba que tenía mucha más historia con ellos de las que me tenía pensado contarme.

Hablaba de Francis como si hubiera sido un maestro en el arte de la vida como vampiro, pero tampoco me brindaba mucha información sobre como terminó enterrado en una montaña hasta el son de hoy.

—Debes de extrañarlos… —Le susurré distraídamente, el me vio en ese instante, capturado por mi percepción y asintió.

—También extraño a mis padres. –Me dijo suavemente – mi padre y mi madre murieron pocos años después de mi transformación…tú, ¿tus padres? … jamás los he visto.

—Ya no están más aquí —Le dije llanamente. Nos miramos por unos breves segundos, como si intentara reconocerme.

—Lo siento. No tenía idea –Me dijo compungido, yo no dije nada, y pronto deseé dormir porque me sentía debilitado de repente. Entre nosotros un silencio se expandió y no hice movimiento alguno para interrumpir el avance del mutismo.

A los días siguientes de aquello, me sentí mejor, y me senté en la computadora para dignarme a responderle a David, luego de todas estas emociones. Aun no encontraba las palabras, no lograba concentrarme del todo, pero lo intenté, dentro de mi gritaba la necesidad de contarle todo esto tan extraño e increíble, pero por otra parte no podía hacerlo, primero ¡por que se leería como una locura!

Y segundo, no tenía permitido contárselo a alguien más, no quería involucrarlo, además, creo que eso lo preocuparía aún más, ya suficiente tiene con sus yeguas enfermas.

Me llené de una sutil alegría al responderle, esperaba con sinceridad poder leerlo más seguido ahora que planeaba tener una conexión a internet y un pc. El imaginármelo me dio ánimo y me puse a fantasear en como seria, distrayéndome de mi situación actual.

_ Ojalá pudiera llamarlo, ojalá estuviera aquí- Pensé en mi interior más secreto._

Lo felicité por su casa nueva y le dije que la mantuviera limpia, aunque no habitara mucho allí. Luego le hablé sobre lo complicado que era conseguir un apartamento aquí y lo casi imposible y complicado que era no tener un automóvil. Era un afortunado de tener casa propia los 25 años de edad. Le di el visto bueno, y le comenté que tenía mucho tiempo sin probar un frijol real, siempre he pensado que en EEUU la comida sabe diferente a donde él estaba o en Venezuela.

En un ataque de valentía le pregunté si no tenía un numero donde podía llamarlo si le gustaría que lo hiciera. Jamás lo habíamos hecho y de verdad pensaba que era el momento, de todos modos, yo le mandé el número del departamento. David no era muy amigo de los teléfonos porque sinceramente se le perdía _todos,_ no sabía si La Dolorosa tenía un numero local, debería, pero él jamás lo había comentado, quizá, la línea telefónica era igual de precaria que la señal.

Cerca de las seis de la tarde, Alfred me manifestó su deseo que lo acompañara a la _luz de la noche_, así llamaba a la ciudad, yo temía que fuera por alimento mientras estaba conmigo, temía por que estaba realmente pálido y cuando hablaba lo hacía con aparente esfuerzo, solo decía lo necesario y eso me incomodaba, pensé en negarme, pero él fue fastidiosamente insistente.

Deseaba ir a un banco, quería saber que había pasado con su fortuna, la fortuna de su familia, yo no tenía muchas esperanzas para él, es decir… ¿existía la posibilidad…de…

Salimos a la noche, el me esperó en la puerta del edificio y mi tía me pidió que le comprara algunos hilos para su macramé.

—Realmente no creo que tu fortuna este en estos bancos…

Pero él estaba con una actitud optimista. Nos apresuramos rápidamente a uno de estos establecimientos, sin resultado alguno. Alfred no recordaba el nombre del banco en donde sus padres depositaron sus ingresos, un banco de origen inglés y que al parecer había quebrado hace algunas décadas atrás, dejando a más de uno en la bancarrota.

Algo noté mientras estaba con él y era que las mujeres se encontraban muy dispuestas a ayudarlo, se inclinaban hacia adelante como para verlo mejor, se acariciaban el cabello y sonreían con simpatía y unas hasta con timidez, haciéndome pensar que Alfred las estaba hipnotizando, pues respondían a todas sus preguntas…

De este modo, nos enteramos que aquel banco inglés no existía más, y que dejó en bancarrota a muchos señores y empresas de la época. Esta noticia no le impactó demasiado.

Salimos de nuestra búsqueda de su fortuna y fuimos a sentarnos en uno de los asientos cerca de las maquias de refrigerios, me sentía agotado, y Alfred tenia rostro severo.

—¿Qué pasa? –Me animé a preguntarle, El volvió a verme, y luego hizo un gesto con los labios, metió sus manos en los bolsillos del suéter

—Estaba pensando… —Dijo, pero pronto se adelantó a expresar – que habría pasado con la familia Jones luego de mi trasformación, yo tenía un hermano…me pregunto si…

—Humm…

En su rostro había un aire de pesadumbre y una rigidez en sus labios.

—¿No murieron?

El me vio por un momento, creí haber dicho demasiado.

—Pero… ¿Cómo murieron? Eso no lo sé

—Creo que podemos saberlo…

Aquello lo emocionó repentinamente pegando un saltó que me asustó. De esta manera, fuimos a la biblioteca principal donde había acudido a investigar sobre él.

Cuando llegamos, fue sorprenderte el verlo detenerse al borde de la puerta, le pregunté qué sucedía, él me dijo sombríamente

—Debes invitarme a entrar …

—Ah…cierto, hum, entra. 

Y así lo hizo.

Alfred se veía más interesado en las lámparas que yacían en los escritorios que en el propio lugar en sí, era algo cómico, luego se sintió muy realizado al reconocer los pc que yacían en una hilera en el centro.

Su padre era un ingeniero que según él había ido a Inglaterra a una construcción de unas vías ferroviarias, algún registro debía de haber en su familia. Busqué en los registros y en algunas hemerotecas, pero sentía que Alfred no estaba verdaderamente interesado, más bien se alejó de mí y lo vi hurgar en los estantes en la sección de astronomía. Luego lo vi de cuclillas en el piso leyendo un libro con ojos avispados, desde esa posición parecía ser un chiquillo que se habia escapado del grupo para hurgar cosas sin sentido.

En las hemerotecas de 1913 a 1920 logré ver un pequeño artículo...

Pero Alfred estuvo examinando la imagen de aquel periódico como atrapado en un mutismo de reconocimiento, luego me vio y me preguntó si lo podía dejar solo por unos minutos, yo no comprendía a que se debía aquello, pero al irme, lo escuché hurgar en las hemerotecas de ese año. Imagino que quería soledad para ordenar sus pensamientos, o no sé qué podía pensar alguien como él.

Poco después descubrí el libro que estaba leyendo; sobre el primer hombre en la luna.

Deambulé por los estantes de libros por unos minutos hasta que el mismo me buscó.

—¿Te encuentras bien? –Le pregunté por qué lo sentía un tanto diferente, como alguien que se entera de una terrible noticia y aun no la procesara.

—Mi padre no pudo terminar su trabajo en Londres luego de mi desaparición. –Me dijo de plano con una mueca de arrepentimiento— tuvo problemas financieros.

Yo no supe que decirle, lo percibí muy triste, abatido y el deseó salir de la biblioteca lo antes posible, al hacerlo, no me dirigió la palabra y bajó las escaleras hacia la puerta de salida. Pensé en decirle algo para consolarlo, pero al momento de hacerlo, se volvió repentinamente, como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos.

—Gracias por interesarte en esto. –Su voz la sentí cargada de una falsa amabilidad, como triste. – yo… necesito hacer algo ¿podrías volver a casa primero?

Entonces, lo vi transformarse y perderse en la noche, casi muero del espanto cuando lo hizo, pero me contuve de gritar. Me tomé un instante para tranquilizar mi espíritu antes de irme de allí.

Cuando llegué a casa me preparé la cena y comí. Luego me di un baño y dejé los hilos en la mesa de la cocina donde sabia mi tía los vería. Decidí irme a dormir temprano, pero Alfred me preocupaba de una forma inusual, quizá había sido impactante lo que sucedió con su familia. Eran su familia después de todo.

En mis meditaciones, abrí la puerta del armario y vi a Alfred dentro, me sorprendí por lo rápido que había llegado a casa, podía verlo entre los ganchos de las ropas, sus manos pálidas estaban unidas a la altura del abdomen con actitud de espera.

No dijo nada cuando lo salude, cosa que me preocupó ya que el habla hasta por los codos.

—Oye, Alfred ¿te encuentras bien? ¿quieres…hablar de eso? –Lo vi acariciarse los dedos, suave e impropiamente… No me respondió y pensé que estaba muy triste por esa noticia, no sabía cómo proceder — No es tu culpa, Alfred, de verdad…

Entonces, aquello lo hizo moverse queriendo salir de entre las ropas y antes de poder ver su rostro, algo me hizo girar hacia la puerta de mi cuarto que se abría sola, lenta y suavemente, pensé que era mi tía…me asusté, ya que Alfred estaba dentro del armario, busqué cerrar la puerta, pero algo me lo impidió.

Dirigí mi mirada rápidamente hacia mi mano que no me quería responder, y al volver a ver en la puerta de mi cuarto, había entrado un hombre que jamás había visto en mi vida_, jamás._

Giré hacia el armario y estaba entonces frente a otro hombre, que jamás había visto en mi vida. Me recorrieron unos escalofríos de miedo, un miedo atroz y familiar. Frente a mí, en el armario no estaba Alfred, en su lugar estaba un hombre diferente, me miraba con sus ojos azules, inquietantes y sobrenaturales, no se movió ni un centímetro, pero en sus labios logré ver una sonrisa un tanto maligna.

Por fin mi mano logró obedecerme y retrocedí lentamente hacia la pared, entonces el segundo salió del armario con breves pasos, sin dejar de verme.

—Solo mira su rostro, parece un cordero asustado. –Dijo, en que había entrado por la puerta, tenía el cabello castaño, desordenado y con fuertes ojos de olivo. Sonreía entre entretenido e inocente, como si no fuera anormal todo esto que sucedía ante mis ojos. – Creo que hubiera sido mejor atraparlo mientras venia hacia acá.

—Hum…—El rubio pareció pensar en algo, miró al castaño – Lo hecho, hecho esta. –Luego miró dentro del armario y cerró la puerta de este lentamente. — ¿Por qué un armario? Que incomodo se está allí adentro. —Lo alcance a escuchar comentar.

Dentro de mi mente aún se procesaba la posibilidad de lo que ocurría. Había dos hombres en mi cuarto, y yo sabía, o sospechaba que esto era algo más que un allanamiento de morada.

Detrás de mis oídos, mi mente susurró sutilmente.

—No son humanos. –Pronto ellos dos se miraron y me observaron, el castaño muy sonriente y el rubio, son aquella agudeza maliciosa que no me gustaba. La puerta se abrió otra vez, esta vez, fue rápida y apareció un tercer hombre, con cabello blanco y mirada atenta.

—¿Es él? –Preguntó al castaño, el albino cruzó de brazos, pronto lo sentí como una potencial amenaza – Este lugar apesta a él. –Manifestó arrugando la nariz. – Francis, ¿Qué estamos esperando? Interroguémoslo, hagámoslo cantar. ¡Solo mira su rostro!

¿Qué? ¿Francis? ¿ese Francis? ¿cantar? ¿a quién?

—Es amigo de Alfred, quizá hasta un sirviente. No lo asustes, Gilbert. Discúlpalo –Francis se dirigió hacia mí con rostro apenado, pero no se movió, al parecer no quería alterarme más – Gilbert carece de tacto

—Fuera de aquí –Dije en susurro. Me sentía amenazado por su presencia.

—¿Disculpa? –Gilbert alzó la voz.

_—_ _¡_ _Dije que se larga_ _—_

Pero algo me impidió continuar, como si las palabras se atoraran en mi garganta, y comencé a toser, tomé aire y pronto este fue bloqueado por un mano en mi cara. El castaño me tenía contra la pared, con una de sus manos en mi boca, y la otra en su boca, haciendo una señal de silencio con el dedo índice.

—No nos eches de tu habitación –Me ordenó amablemente, pero con claro desespero – Solo queremos saber dónde está Alfred ¿entiendes? ¿ha estado aquí verdad?

—No puede responder si le bloqueas la boca, Antonio –Apuntó Francis sabiamente. 

—Te soltaré, pero debes prometernos que no nos echaras. –Me dijo Antonio con una voz amable con ojos directos y una sonrisa suave, pero yo lo percibí con ligera maldad.

…Así, lentamente me liberó, sentí dolor en mis dientes y mis labios.

—No sé …donde está. –Alcancé a decir.

—¿Cómo que no sabes? –Se apresuró a lanzar Gilbert, y en un momento, casi un segundo estuvo a mi lado, observándome con sus ojos rojos, como analizándome. - ¿Nos estas mintiendo?

Yo negué con la cabeza.

—Es la verdad. –Les repliqué – Él no está aquí, no sé cuándo volverá. Si quieren hablar con él, salgan a buscarlo.

Entre ellos se miraron.

Hablaron entre ellos en idiomas diferentes, Francis hablaba en francés, Gilbert hablaba en alemán y Antonio respondía en español _que podía comprenderlo _

—Está bien. –Dijo Antonio con aquella sonrisa inocente y feliz en su rostro, luego me vio— Nos quedaremos aquí a esperarlo. Concuerdo con Francis, él volverá.

En ese instante experimenté una terrible molestia, fruncí el ceño y ellos se dieron cuenta de mi disgusto, abrí los labios, pero Francis dirigió su mirada hacia mí y mis labios se cerraron.

—No nos eches, Julián, nos portaremos bien. –me aseguró con una voz melosa que me dio grima y no me inspiró confianza.

Yo me pregunté quien los había dejado entrar.

—Tu tía. –Respondió Antonio como si hubiera capturado mi pensamiento – Ella tiene clases de macramé en la noche ¿no es así?

—¿Y qué tal? –Preguntó Francis con interés.

—Pues, es muy buena en ello. –Respondió Antonio con actitud pensativa— Su curso es dictado detrás de mi salón de clases de baile. Hacen todo tipo de cosas hermosas.

Aquella revelación la sentí como una amenaza terrible. Mi tía tenía clases de macramé a pocos metros de un vampiro, yo lo miraba mientras le contaba a Francis sobre sus impresiones acerca de este curso y las personas que allí lo recibían.

—Dime Julián ¿tú no sabes macramé? –Me preguntó Antonio con curiosidad, pero yo no le pude responder ya que mi lengua estaba pegada al paladar. 

—Creo que no. –Respondió Francis, luego hizo un gesto con el labio – no creo que le sea masculino.

—¿Qué no es masculino? —Preguntó Gilbert y entonces recordé que estaba detrás de mí.

—Lo siento, Gilbert. Olvidaba que tejías. –se apresuró a decir Francis, como arrepentido.

Yo escuchaba todo lo que decían con cierto sentimiento de incredulidad, temor y desconcierto. Estaba alerta, claro, Ellos continuaron hablando un momento más. Hasta que todos guardaron silencio y me miraron como esperando mi participación que nunca llegaría. No de forma voluntaria. Solo deseaba que se marcharan.

Aunque estaban a unos pasos de mí, parecía que se alzarían en mi contra en cualquier momento y eso era sumamente inquietante. Al verlos, precisé algunos detalles en estos tres. Por ejemplo, Francis, aquel que tenía conocimiento de su naturaleza francesa, tenía algo de vello en su rostro, me preguntaba cuántos años había tenido cuando se convirtió en un vampiro, supongo que no superaba los treinta. Tenía un arete en su oreja izquierda y su ropa parecía hecha a la medida. Antonio parecía un muchacho, y su cabello estaba desordenado, tenía algunos risos en la nuca, vestía de forma sencilla y ligera, a pesar que en la noche hacia frio. Gilbert era muy blanco, no solo en su cabello, sus manos y su cuello, además de estar vestido como si hubiera salido de un concierto de rock.

Lo que más llamaban la atención de los tres era ver como se movían, como si no fueran humanos, Antonio se sentó en la cama, pero cayó como una pluma, apenas y tenía peso en el colchón, lo hizo de forma elegante y sutil, pero sin ser exagerado, algo me decía que era un movimiento muy bien practicado y Gilbert en un parpadeó estaba cerca del escritorio de mi computador, porque allí estaba la ventana abierta, seguro esperando que Alfred entrara por allí.

Desee que Alfred no viniera. No quería a ninguno de los cuatro dentro de mi habitación haciendo jaleo. No los aceptaba, pero luego no supe que debía de hacer con estos tres vampiros en mi habitación o si me harían caso al pedirles que se fueran. _Quizá debía de buscar un crucifijo. _

En ese instante me percaté de que Francis me miraba como entre preocupado y consternado, Antonio también lo hacía, solo que este tenía una expresión un tanto triste.

—Sabemos que esto es algo difícil para ti –Me dijo Francis, no se acercó a mí, más bien se quedó allí, cuidando su distancia, cosa que agradecí profundamente– Para nosotros también lo fue. No te haremos daño.

—Si. No te haremos daño, ya comimos. –Corroboró Antonio

Por un instante mis tripas se revolvieron al imaginarme eso. No me constaba que fueran a cumplir su palabra. Entonces, Francis lanzó una mirada de amonestación a Antonio que selló sus labios. Francis suspiró y pronto prosiguió

—No es lo que parece.

—Es exactamente lo que parece –Le repliqué.

—Solo no busques las cruces –Soltó Antonio con cierto desespero.

_ ¿Cómo sabía que iba a buscar mi crucifijo? _

Entonces, ambos se vieron descubiertos.

—¿Están…metidos en mi mente? –Les pregunté con cierto disgusto.

Los dos se silenciaron, se miraron, y Francis parecía molesto. 

—Es que no me gustan las cruces, son insoportables…y eres latino- Continuó Antonio con ligera timidez- Los latinos tienen una cruz por regla…son muy religiosos.

—¡Yo no soy religioso! –Me defendí.

—¡Los encontré! -Dijo Gilbert. -La segunda gaveta del escritorio, en una caja de madera…

—¡Ni se te ocurra abrirla! –Chilló Antonio. Entonces, me percaté que Gilbert tenía la caja de mis cadenas y accesorios en su mano y que la tomaba como si fuera alguna caja con un contenido radiactivo. Se dirigía hacia la ventana.

—¡Ni se te ocurra tirarla! -Le espeté y me apresuré hacia él. Eran en su mayoría regalos de mi familia y amigos. Era una caja que apreciaba. Como en un parpadeo, Gilbert apareció al otro lado de la habitación.

Antonio se levantó de la cama al ver que Gilbert estaba cerca, yo temía que algo malo les pasara.

Entonces, Francis dio un paso y en el momento desapareció para arrebatarle de las manos la caja de madera y volver a aparecer donde estaba antes, no sé qué espíritu me poseyó que me hizo ir a donde Francis estaba para arrebatársela, pero este fue más rápido y la levantó por sobre su cabeza.

—¡Hey, petti! Calma, calma, no la voy a arrojar a ningún lado. -Me decía, pero yo no le creía, quería mi caja. 

—Francis, ten cuidado, si una de ellas cae… no sé qué… -Antonio se encontraba realmente nervioso. Gilbert tenía la mirada puesta en la mano elevada de Francis como un perro vigilante.

—Entrégamela, ahora. –

—No puedo hacer eso. –Me respondió Francis – La pondré arriba del armario- así no la alcanza…

Pero justo en ese instante la caja perdió la presión de la tapa y un rosario cayó al piso, justo en el pie de Francis, de la impresión este lanzó la caja lejos y dio un salto hacia la puerta y se pegó a la pared de la misma como un insecto, una araña. Antonio hizo lo mismo pero quedo de pie en la cama. ¡Puso sus pies en mis sabanas! Gilbert se alejó solo unos pasos hacia el escritorio.

Cuando busqué la caja, esta había impactado contra la pared y se hallaba destruía en sus cuatro partes, las cadenas, y collares que tenía en sus empaques de plásticos estaban dispersos por la habitación. Me entró un espíritu iracundo…

Fui rápidamente a recoger los pedazos de la caja, pero antes recogí el rosario y también logré capturar una cruz de hierro pequeña. Poco tiempo después de acercarme al escritorio Alfred entró por la ventana con la briza de la noche.

Tenía mi ropa y al ver mi rostro de molestia se acercó confundido, más luego se detuvo en seco al ver que tenía un rosario en mi mano y se cubrió los ojos como si le lastimara.

—¡Aaah! ¡Por favor quítatelo! -Me pidió. Luego reparó en algo, y quitándose la mano del rostro, distinguió que no estaba solo en la habitación- ¡Francis…!

—Alfred ¡No te muevas! –Ordeno este- Hay cruces por todos lados.

—¿Cómo pasó esto? -Quiso saber el, yo lo miraba desde donde estaba, se quedó quieto y luego lanzo un-Ah…ya veo.

—Quiero que salgan de mi habitación ahora… -Les ordené- todos… ¡quiero que salgan de mi habitación ahora! ¡Ahora!

De repente, Francis transformó su rostro en terror, Antonio emitió un sonido parecido a unos gemidos, se movieron como un torbellino, Francis abrió la puerta y rápidamente se vio arrastrada por esta, Antonio dio un salto en la cama y corrió como un rayo detrás de la puerta y Gilbert desapareció de mi vista, Alfred solo comenzó a temblar, y por un momento pensé que iba a ponerse a llorar, pero retrocedió hacia la ventana y se arrojó por esta como presa de un terrible miedo.

Yo estaba colérico _por todo._ Me hallaba en silencio y terminé de recoger mis cosas. Las volví a colocar con mucho cuidado en el cajón, pero los pedazos de la caja los deje en el escritorio. Al verla sentí nuevamente mucha indignación e ira, pero luego me entró un ligero pánico… ¿Qué pasaría si volvían? ¿o cuando saliera de mi habitación? ¿ellos estarían allí, esperándome…? ¿se vengarían?

Oh no.

Por inercia fui hacia la ventana, rodé la cortina, pero no vi a Alfred por ningún lado, miré abajo y solo alcancé a ver a los cuatro en el estacionamiento, los reconocí por sus ropas. Hablaban entre ellos; Francis abrazaba a Alfred, los demás parecía darle una bienvenida y por un instante se callaron, alzaron la mirada hacia arriba y me miraron.

Escuché la voz de Alfred en mi cabeza y fue cuando los tres desaparecieron del estacionamiento como un rayo hacia la noche.


	7. Antonio

…No sabía si preocuparme o estar muy agradecido de la ausencia de Alfred, habían pasado dos semanas y no lo había visto ni sentido en mi habitación, no me malentiendan, no lo extrañaba de forma desbordante, pero si me sonaba su ausencia solo un poco, sentía curiosidad por lo que estaría haciendo, aunque sospechaba que seguramente estaba durmiendo en este momento.

Debí alegrarme, ahora que había encontrado a sus amigos, entonces, eso quería decir que me dejaría en paz y que podría volver a mi vida normal y rutinaria, sencilla, con mis estudios, mi búsqueda de trabajo y la recuperación de mi anemia, que debo decir mejoraba considerablemente.

Podía concentrarme en mis estudios, pero existían esos pequeños momentos de reflexión en donde pensaba en Alfred y no lo digo de una forma nostálgica, sino que aún no podía creer del todo que ¡verdaderamente existen criaturas como el! no sabía que tan saludable podía ser, saber de la existencia de estos _bichos chupa sangre_, pero me hizo pensar que quizá existían más cosas de lo que estamos seguro que son una fantasía.

Pensé en David y sus historias del campo, una vez me contó que uno de sus primos vio unas luces sobre el rio cuando estaban pescando, él las describió como unas bolitas de luces que bailaban en el agua, no había luna en esa oportunidad y su primo estaba solo. Tuvo tanto miedo –me dijo David- que salió corriendo a _la Casa Grande_ bañado en sudor y temblando, cuando contó todo aquello, todos le creyeron y le dijeron que lo acompañarían en otra oportunidad y hasta más de uno quiso ir a ver las luces. Su madre decía que esas luces eran apariciones benignas que solo querían molestar su pesca.

Yo no podía creerlo hasta ahora. Entonces, _eso era real,_ las historias que me había contado de apariciones, de silbidos y de que a veces escuchaba que alguien grita su nombre en el campo _eran reales_ o por lo menos podían tener su grado de verdad. Entonces era posible…

Repentinamente deseé saber más sobre aquellas historias que David me contaba. Recuerdo otro incidente que le ocurrió que mientras caminaba a visitar a una de sus tías y escuchó que alguien lo llamaba por su nombre, pero recuerdo que especificó que era la voz de una mujer, eran las seis de la tarde y el cielo estaba violeta. El llamado se escuchaba lejano y se repetía, pero David no volvió al llamado hasta que llegó a casa de su tía, “_llegué temblando_” describió, “_pero luego de llegar y sentarme, hablar un poco se me pasó y volví a casa con mi tío. Si escuchas a alguien llamar tu nombre en el llano, pero tú sabes que nadie viene siguiéndote y es de noche, entonces no voltees e ignóralo” _

_Que terror_\- pensé ahora. Sentí algo de miedo por David ya que era posible que él se viera expuesto a estos acontecimientos muy a menudo, pero también creo que lo ve como algo muy normal, algo de todos los días, estaba curado de estas apariciones…aun así, no podía contarle lo que había pasado, no…algo me decía que no lo hiciera.

Poco después de terminar mis deberes para con el estudio, tocaron la puerta de mi cuarto y mi tía me dijo que la lavadora de la casa se averió, no me sorprendió, venia comportándose raro la maquina aquella.

—¿Puedes hacerme el favor de ir a la lavandería antes de que oscurezca mientras espero el técnico?

—Está bien, no hay problema.

Fui al cuarto de lavado del apartamento y junto con mi tía ayudé a doblar la ropa sucia y la metí a una bolsa. Ella me contaba cosas de su curso de Macramé, me mostró las bonitas sandalias que había hecho y los forros para los muebles.

—Tal vez yo debería hacer un curso también – Le dije, pero realmente no sé por qué lo dije, solo pensé que sería bonito poder contarle algo de mis actividades con ella. No tengo nada en contra de mi tía, pero solo no me acostumbré a contarle todo lo que pasa por mi cabeza…ella tampoco se aventuraba a averiguar sobre lo que había en mi cabeza.

—Pero ¿y el trabajo?

—Puedo dejarlo cuando comience el trabajo…-Le dije. – algo que no me tome mucho tiempo.

—Te haría bien hacer ejercicio- me recomendó- ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mejor-Dije y le sonreí-ya me voy.

Ella me dio cambio y bajé en el ascensor. Salí y había sol, de modo que me di prisa a tomar un bus hacia la lavandería más cercana. Al llegar, elegí una de las máquinas y metí la ropa separada por las de color y las blancas, estaría aquí un tiempo, así que esperé a que la maquina hiciera su trabajo, me senté un momento en uno de los banquitos que estaban al lado de la lavadora, lamenté no haber traído nada para leer o distraerme, y no traje mi teléfono para, aunque sea distraerme con _el juego de la culebrita._

Un hombre se quedó hablando a un tono elevado, lo cual agradecí porque me distrajo de mis pensamientos sobre su historia, hablaba de su curso de cocina y otras anécdotas con una señora. No me considero chismoso, pero hablaba tan alto que me hizo pensar que no le molestaría que alguien más aparte de la señora estuviera escuchando, de modo que fue un buen entretenimiento porque sus anécdotas eran divertidas y hasta curiosas por las recetas de cocinas.

En el tercer lote de ropa, observé que se hacía cada vez más oscuro, un pequeño pánico resurgía de mí, como una anticipación repentina de alguna catástrofe, aunque no había visto a Alfred durante dos semanas, no quería confiarme del todo, pero cuando la secadora terminó con mi último viaje de ropa, la doble sin interrupciones ni nada malo entró por la puerta de la lavandería.

Mientras doblaba toda la ropa y la metía en la bolsa me percaté de una prenda que no era mía. Era una camisa blanca, de seda y un chaleco azul oscuro, estaba desgastado por el tiempo, pero ambas se veían de buena calidad, luego estaban unos pantalones negros de gabardina, y una tela blanca, al parecer una corbata de paño…era la _ropa de Alfred._ La tela se veía lamentable, pero por lo menos olía bien, a suavizante y creo que la tela se encogió un poco y perdió color…

Ah…que terrible. ¿Qué le iba a decir cuando viniera a recuperar su ropa y vea que aumentó cinco kilos?...

Luego vería que haría, lo doblé como pude, porque los pliegues excesivos de la camisa me sacaron de quicio, y los metí en la bolsa. Cuando cerré la tapa de la secadora, me sobresalté al ver el reflejo del vidrio de la tapa, a quien estaba detrás de mí.

Me sorprendí la repentina aparición y al volver, ojala hubiera deseado equivocarme al pensar en una aparición, porque era eso mismo, era ese tal…¿Antonny? ¿Tony? ¿Tomas? Olvidé su nombre.

Iba totalmente vestido de negro, pero ligero, una franela y unos pantalones de jean con zapatillas deportivas… Se me cortó la respiración tan solo al verlo porque se veía aún más pálido que la primera vez y solo entonces me di cuenta que no había luz del sol en la calle. De la impresión me eché para atrás y me golpeé la cabeza con el vidrio de la secadora.

—¿Estas bien? Ten cuidado, por favor –Me habló en español. _No sé por qué._

—¿Qué quieres? -Le pregunté, y evadí su intento de tocarme, mientras me sobaba la cabeza.

—¿Vienes a lavar tu ropa aquí? –Me preguntó mientras me observaba con aquellos ojos verdes, de oliva espectrales – Ah, hum, vivo cerca de aquí, vengo a lavar ropa aquí, solo quería…saludarte.

_ Parecía sincero. _

—No pensé que te asustaría. – El seguía hablando

No sé por qué pensó eso, si tomamos en cuenta que casi me asfixia hace unas dos semanas.

—Lamento mucho eso. Lo de tu caja también, es que las cruces…

Me tembló el labio, casi tartamudeo, este idiota se estaba metiendo en mi mente sin permiso. Hizo un gesto de sorpresa al capturar mis pensamientos.

—Lo siento…- Se apresuró a decirme, yo buscaba la manera de tomar mis cosas e irme. - Julián, espera, hum, no te vayas, hablemos.

Creo que nuestra conversación llamó la atención de aquel señor que mencioné anteriormente por que se nos acercó a preguntar si me encontraba bien, iba a decir que sí, pero Antonio lo interceptó y le pidió que se marchara a atender su ropa, cosa que hizo sin más, yo mientras me escabullí hacia la puerta, pero no todo puede ser tan perfecto, porque Antonio ya iba tras de mí.

—Julián, Julián espera…espérame. –

_Esto es increíble_, ha salido de la lavandería a perseguirme por la acera llena de personas. Primero Alfred y ahora este fenómeno. Me detuve por un momento, me toqué el pecho, no, no tenía ninguna cruz, que mala suerte.

-Eres muy cruel –Me comentó mientras se detenía a mi lado- yo no deseo hacerte nada.

—Entonces qué. –Le pregunté, pensé que me había librado de ellos finalmente.

—Sigues molesto por que lo de aquella noche, pero… ¡espera no te vayas! –Se apresuró a detenerme, cuando ya yo tenía pensamientos de tomar el próximo bus que venía a la distancia.

Volví a verlo, pero las luces de la ciudad parecían reflejarse en su piel dándole un aspecto casi onírico.

—Déjame compensarte.

—¿Disculpa? -Inquirí.

—Ven conmigo.

—Pero…tú te volviste loco …-Dije incrédulo. Estaba loco si pensaba que lo iba a acompañar a Dios sabe dónde a hacer que sabe el.

—No es nada malo. Además, he pensado en esto por un tiempo.

Antonio me tomó de la muñeca, su mano estaba fría y me produjo una rara sensación.

—No seas tan aburrido-Me dijo él- Sal un poco, Diviértete.

Yo lo miré con cierta suspicacia, con mis ojos afilados, y suspiré entre disgustado y desconfiado, pero Antonio me vio con aquellos ojos amables que _eran insoportables. _

—Tengo que llevar la ropa a casa. -Le expliqué, quise irme por lo razonable.

—Pero eso no es problema. –Antonio llamó a un joven muchacho que estaba cerca de él, lo miró a los ojos con detenimiento y luego dijo que llevara mi ropa a mi apartamento, acto seguido le dio mi dirección y mi piso, también el nombre de mi tía y el joven en cuestión tomó la bolsa con mis prendas, yo opuse resistencia, ¡porque era mi ropa!, pero el joven era fuerte y bajo el proceso de la hipnosis no se iba a detener por nada del mundo- Me gusta la gente diligente. Ahora podemos irnos. Ven conmigo. Vamos…quita esa expresión, el chico estará bien.

Antonio no se iba a detener. Eso lo pensé y con todas esas acciones me lo confirmó, de modo que mis intentos de huir no tenían el menor poder. El me dejaba en claro que no tenía muchas opciones, de esta manera terminé acompañándolo a Dios sabe dónde…

Fuimos por la acera de la calle, había muchas personas aquí y allá y los automóviles y los ruidos, él no parecía afectado con nada de esto, no como Alfred, que se quedaba como un insecto mirando cualquier esquina, o televisor de luz, o se asustaba por estos mismos ruidos de la calle.

No lo había visto, tal vez debería preguntar sobre él.

—Él está bien-Me respondió Antonio amablemente – Esta con Francis en este momento.

No le dije nada, pero asentí, entonces sentí la mirada de Antonio sobre mí, pero yo no se la devolví, algo había llamado mi atención a unos pasos de allí, una pareja.

—Debió traerte muchos conflictos.

—¿Qué?

—Alfred…

—Hum, un poco – _Un poco muchos,_ de hecho. – Casi me produce un infarto.

Antonio se sonrió con humor.

—Él dijo que se había enterrado –Comenté- Por eso no sabía nada de este nuevo tiempo.

—Oh si, ha estado dormido por mucho tiempo.

Yo le pregunté por eso de “enterrarse”, Antonio me corrigió y me explicó que era un largo letargo que pueden emplear para recuperarse o simplemente _“perderse por un tiempo” _

—Ahora Alfred no sabe nada de este mundo. Bueno, Francis ahora le está enseñando, él es bueno en eso de enseñar… - Me dijo. – ah, creo que tú ¿eres profesor no?

Asentí.

—Que maravilloso- Me dijo el con una sonrisa radiante, luego pareció recordar algo –ah, debes tener hambre. Vamos a comer, yo invito.

Me arrastró un restaurante con un aire cálido y familiar, por un momento pensé que era latino, pero luego me di cuenta que era sevillano, cierto, Antonio era español, o eso pensaba yo por su acento. Bueno…ahora que lo recuerdo, Alfred me lo dijo una vez. Me quedé en silencio solo observando la decoración de tan elegante lugar, abundaban los colores marrones y naranjas, creando un ambiente caliente y los olores me abrieron el apetito.

Pronto miré a Antonio que me la devolvió con amabilidad antes de volver sus ojos a la carta, que yo también creí prudente leer. Jaja… no reconozco ninguno de esos platillos, bueno, si el pescado frito lo encontré muy familiar y hasta me provocó.

—Déjame esto a mí-Me dijo el en un susurro y llamó al mesero, le hablo en español. A los pocos minutos trajo un vino rojo, no pude evitar mirarlo con cierto recelo cuando me lo sirvieron en mi copa, miré la copa del otro, pero este solo tenía un vaso de agua.

Pronto miré hacia la puerta y recordé que nadie invitó a Antonio a entrar cuando pasamos por esta.

—He venido antes. –Me dijo luego agregó cuando el mesero se retiró anunciando que la comida estaría lista pronto, me acercó un plato con tiras de pescado adobado, tenían un olor muy fuerte y delicioso – Cuando te invitan una vez, eres bienvenido siempre hasta que te expulsan, por suerte me porto bien…

—Oh. si.

—Anda, come.

—¿Tu no vas a querer?

El me miró perplejo, luego sonrió

—No es muy saludable que yo coma eso. –Emitió una risita entre sus labios sellados

—¿No puedes comer?

—A menos que quiera pasar tres días en cama. No, por supuesto que no, anda, come, luego me dices a que sabe. -Me animó con gestos amables.

Yo le hice caso, era un pescado de carne blanca, delicioso, condimentado con adobo y creo que algo de orégano, era sencillamente bueno. Me recordó un poco al mar.

—Ves …que es delicioso. –Me dijo al ver la expresión de mi rostro. Yo comí porque tenía hambre y estaba bueno. No pude evitar sentirme algo incómodo por todo lo extraño que esto resultaba. - ¿A que sabe?

—A pescado. –Le dije

—Tks, pero eso es lo que es…-Luego se echó a reír – te vas por lo concreto, muy bien. Muy bien…

—…pero no como el pescado que he comido aquí.

—Es porque es fresco, ahí. Es delicioso.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿No lo has probado?

—Puedo olerlo. Ah, tengo un olfato muy bueno, además, realmente nosotros comemos por la nariz y no por la boca, eso es suficiente para mí. –Me replicó viendo mi plato.

—¿Qué pasa si comes algo que no sea sangre? – Le pregunté.

—Eh…no creo que deba decirlo en este momento –Me dijo y se rascó la cabeza un tanto pensativo. –No quiero quitarte el apetito. Uh, aquí vienen…

La comida ya estaba aquí, eran tres platos …y pensé donde iba a metérmelos por que no creía que podría comer tanto, una de ellas era una sopa de color naranja hecha de un licuado de vegetales. El segundo plato era un Bacalao al tomate, jamás en mi vida he probado un Bacalao, por ultimo Antonio pidió un Cocido andaluz, y yo dije que era demasiado, pero él no lo pensaba así.

—Aww. come, está todo muy delicioso, hazme caso.

—Dile eso a mí estomago…

—¿Nunca has salido a restaurantes?

—Solo para salidas especiales. Soy más casero.

—Ah, yo también.

Lo miré sin entender a lo que se refería, él se dio cuenta y agregó

—O lo era. Antes… -Se encogió de hombros. – Si eres casero ¿sabes cocinar?

Asentí con la cabeza, ya había comenzado a comer, la sopa estaba fría, pero era deliciosa, diferente. 

—¿De qué parte eres específicamente?

—De Venezuela, de Caracas. -Le respondí.

—Ah, se dónde queda ese lugar –Me respondió con cierto entusiasmo – Yo soy de Madrid, España, ya te habrás dado cuenta.

—Alfred me comentó algo.

—¡Oh, lo hizo! ¿Qué te dijo?

—No muchas cosas. En ese momento estaba cansado, me quede dormido. –Le comenté con sinceridad. –La verdad me aterraba que hubiera más como él.

—Hum, ya veo… -Dijo pensativo y se llevó las manos a los labios, por un momento se mordió la uña del dedo índice y me di cuenta que estaban algo largas. Solo un poco

—Solo me dijo que tenía algunos amigos, y que tú eras español, además, hablaste español más de una vez.

—Sí.

—Pues eso. – Le dije, el asintió

—Caracas es un lindo lugar, creo que toda Latinoamérica lo es. Quiero ir alguna vez, pero. me da algo de miedo.

—¿Por qué? –Le cuestioné- ¿Miedo por qué?

—Ah, el sol. El sol, no lo sé, siempre asocio a Latinoamérica con el sol. Es siempre demasiado generoso.

—Tonterías… -Le dije – el sol es igual en todos lados. ¿A dónde quieres ir? ¿Qué importa el sol?

—Que puede volverme cenizas en un santiamén- Aquello me hizo detenerme y lo mire, él lo hacía con aquella mirada amable y algo divertida.

—Lo siento …-Le dije luego de un breve silencio. Él lo dejó pasar con un movimiento de su mano. 

—Tranquilo ¿puedo preguntar por qué andas en Estados Unidos?

—Mis tíos …ellos viven aquí –Le respondí llanamente – No tengo familia en Venezuela, además…ha pasado mucho tiempo, temo que me acostumbré a estar aquí.

—¿Si? –Me preguntó con las cejas levantadas. Eso me hizo detenerme a pensar.

—Quiero decir que no tengo a nadie en Caracas, vendimos la casa de mis padres cuando nos vinimos aquí…vendimos todo. -Le aclaré, no sabía explicarle- Me vine a estudiar aquí y bueno, a quedarme

—Hum, ya veo. –Concluyó con un movimiento de su cabeza, asintió.

—¿y tú?

—¿Yo que?

—¿Por qué tu estas aquí? En Estados Unidos, eres español-

—Ah, sí, humm…cada cierto tiempo tengo que trasladarme a diferentes lugares. Este periodo es en Estados Unidos-Me explicó y comenzó a hacer movimientos con sus manos. - antes vivía en Italia, pero no en Roma, eso sería una tortura para mi…hay tantas cruces, incluso donde vivía eran muy religiosos, tuve que venir aquí.

—¿Y qué tal?

—Pues…me gusta, las noches tienen mucha actividad y el clima me agrada, es frio, lo único malo es cuando hay tornados. Ya sabes…

—Sí, eso es terrible. –le apoyé, recordé al huracán Katrina. - Sé a lo que te refieres, en Venezuela no estamos acostumbrado a eso tampoco.

Antonio sonrió por un momento, luego se apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, no tenía plato.

—Bebe el vino.

Así lo hice. No me gustó el sabor del vino. Preferiría una cerveza, pero no le dije nada.

—… ¿Estas estudiando?

Asentí.

—Una maestría. –Dije con sencillez, era una maestría en educación, pero pocas ganas tenia de hablar de ello, entonces recordé que el había dicho algo sobre el curso de macramé de mi tía.

—Ah, soy profesor de Baile en la calle del centro. -Dijo él. Pero no sé si había entrado en mi mente para poder decirlo. - En un salón más adelante hay un aula de macramé…

——¿Cómo sabias que era mi tía?

—No lo sabía realmente. La veo todos los días, como la clase es de noche, salen en grandes grupos. Conozco a la profesora, así que a veces nuestros grupos se van juntos… -Me explicó como si nada, sonriendo. Al parecer pensaba que yo creía que estaba espiándome o algo por el estilo, creo que le resultaba gracioso- La reconocí cuando la vi. No me mires así. No pienso hacerle nada.

—¿Qué bailas? –Intente cambiar el tema de mi tia

—¿No adivinas? –Me dijo con una expresión picara.

—¿Samba?

—No.

—… ¿Salsa?

—No.

—… ¿Bachata?

—Eres realmente malo en esto.

—No te conozco.

—Pero sabes de dónde vengo.

—… ¿Vals?

—No… -Dijo y estiró la mano hacia el mesero que vino de inmediato. Yo me disponía a pensar un poco en que podía bailar.

—¿Joropo?

Por un momento, Antonio no me prestó atención, estaba hablando con el mesero, luego que se fue volvió a mi

—Casi. Flamenco. –Me respondió al fin.

Yo incliné la cabeza.

—Flamenco.

—Sí. También enseño otros bailes, pero por el momento solo doy ese, no cuento con tantas horas. -Yo por un momento lo admiré. Nunca hubiera imaginado que fue profesor de baile. - ¿Bailas?

—No flamenco. –Le respondí casi de inmediato- Hum, se bailar joropo, salsa…pero bailar no es algo que suelo hacer mucho…

—Ah, deberías. A mí me gusta bailar, es relajante. -Me dijo con clara emoción tranquila, como cuando uno ama mucho algo, como cuando uno esta enamorado. Fui incapaz de contradecirlo y me di cuenta, solo en ese instante que su felicidad llegaba a sus ojos- Cuando estoy muy estresado me ayuda a descargarme. ¿Qué haces cuando estás muy estresado?

Eso me hizo pensar. 

—Suelo caminar.

—¿Caminar?

—Caminar hasta cansarme, si no suelo correr, correr hasta cansarme. -Le explique.

—Qué raro…-susurró el arrugando el entrecejo. - ¿Cómo sabré que no estas estresado si caminas?

—Ah… ¿para qué quieres saber si estoy estresado? –Pregunté un poco inquieto –

Antonio se encogió en hombros.

—Solo busco cansarme, así puedo dormir mejor y ya. Una vez alguien me lo recomendó. Cuando no puedas dormir, solo sal a caminar o a correr y cansarte. Desde entonces me pongo a caminar o a correr cuando estoy estresado –Le explique.

Antonio asintió, luego vio mi plato y se dio cuenta que lo había terminado. Me sentía lleno y esperaba no hubiera postre o algo así.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—…Lleno.

—Qué bueno-Luego soltó una carcajada- necesito que me acompañes a un lugar.

—¿Otro? -Inquirí- ¿A dónde?

—A una tienda de variedades.

Hablamos un poco más, sobre eso de caminar, y entonces dijo que caminando se hacía una buena digestión, yo de repente sentí deseos de dormir, no tenía fuerzas para levantarme de la silla, eso había sido una cena con todos los puntos …

Miré el reloj, y me preocupé un poco por mi tía, seguro se estaría preocupando, Antonio me ayudó a levantarme y luego de pagar (cosa que el hizo, porque yo en mi vida tendría tanto dinero para pagar la cuenta aquella) salimos a la noche.

—¿Qué vas a hacer en la tienda?

—Tengo que comprar algo… -Me respondió, no caminamos mucho por suerte y nos detuvimos en una tienda de variedades, decía de variedades porque había de todo un poco, tenía un aire moderno y algo rebelde, había cartas de juego, fichas de casino, mecheros, pipas, porta cigarros, vasos de todas formas, motivos y tipos, gorras de todos los países, banderas, cofres, cajas de colores, lámparas de lava…en fin demasiadas cosas.

Una de ellas no sabía muy bien que eran, algunos gorros para el frio llamaron mi atención. En esta tienda tampoco pedimos permiso para entrar, de modo que supuse que Antonio era conocido. Saludo a una vendedora con un beso en su mejilla y esta lo atendió de inmediato, yo lo vi desde la sección de los gorros hasta que me llamó. No tuve otro remedio que ir.

—¿Cuál te parece más bonito? –Me preguntó, cuando me posicionó en una repisa con algunos cofres de madera. Había uno que me gustaba, tenía la tapa redonda y dentro de este había otro baúl más pequeño, con detalles en las esquinas de color dorado y un candado puesto a un lado.

—Ese.

—Ese –Apuntó Antonio y la muchacha se lo llevó, al momento Antonio se fue a la caja registradora y pidió que lo envolvieran, yo me distraje con los demás cofres, había una caja musical y unas lámparas de mesa, y lámparas de estudio que sentía deseos de tener, quizá en mi escritorio. …-Julián… vámonos.

Yo me apresuré a ir con él, ya estaba en la puerta. Tenía en sus manos una pequeña bolsa de la tienda, donde estaba el cofre pensaba yo. Salimos a la calle, fue todo muy tranquilo, cosa que me agradó profundamente porque me sentía algo cansado, quizá era el efecto de la comida.

Caminamos por donde vinimos y Antonio entonces se detuvo para cruzar la calle, yo ya había pisado el paso peatonal y me tuve que regresar para poder ir con el que no se movía.

—¿Qué pasa? –Pregunté

Entonces el apuntó hacia unos edificios y dijo con una sonrisa.

—Mira, allá vivo. 

Era un complejo residencial, dos edificios muy altos De vidrios azules de espejos, he escuchado que eran uno de los lugares más deseados para vivir, o tal vez era el más caro, no lo sabía, solo sabía que era un lugar muy llamativo. Cuando amanecía o atardecía la luz del sol se reflejaba en los espejos, absorbiendo su color. Era hermoso, recuerdo haberlo visto de camino a clases…

—Eres bienvenido cuando lo desees.

—¿Hum?

—Ah, verdad…no eres un vampiro –Entonces, se echó a reír, su risa, era cristalina y la percibí muy sincera. Al abrir la boca pude ver sus colmillos escondidos, afilados…- Lo siento. Hum… Se deben estar preguntando donde estas. Vamos a volver, te acompañare a casa, Alfred me contó que un ladrón te siguió la otra vez…

Ah, la historia de ese ladrón. Entones, supuse que Alfred le contó todo a sus amigos.

Caminamos hacia la parada del bus, pero Antonio me pidió un taxi, nos sentamos atrás, yo miré por la ventana por un momento, porque al entrar Antonio en ese espacio se tornó pesado y pequeño…quizá si no supiera lo que sabía de él, hubiera pasado por alto aquello, pero no podía ignorar que…era un vampiro. Esta sensación de incomodidad y temor era algo nuevo para mí. Descubrí –esa noche- que me intimidaba su cercanía.

Estuvimos en silencio en el regreso a casa y yo miré por la ventana con la intención de distraerme. Me sentía cansado y me fue imposible volver a ver a Antonio en todo el trayecto. Cuando llegamos el taxi se detuvo y contemplé los edificios. El cuarto piso.

Abrí la puerta del auto, Antonio bajó del taxi también y este se marchó. Me quedé perplejo.

—¿No te ibas?

—Ah, sí, pero quería hacer algo primero. -Se acercó a el umbral de la entrada, yo me eché para atrás, desconfiado. – Tranquilo.

—Qué cosa…

El sacó el regalo envuelto de la bolsa y me lo ofreció.

—Esto es para ti.

—¿Qué?

—El cofre.

—¿más o menos qué?

Antonio me observó con desconcierto con el cofre extendido.

—Este cofre es para ti. Recuerdas que te dije que te iba a compensar.

—Pensé que era la comida.

Él se sonrió. Le parecía gracioso todo esto. Me vio con aquellos ojos cargados de amabilidad mortal. Con cierta pena.

—No, venga, tómalo. Es tuyo, allí podrás meter tus collares y todas esas cosas…-Me dijo y lo sacudió para que lo tomara, yo lo tomé entonces. No supe que decir o que hacer, miré el regalo y me sentía entre agradecido y confundido.

—Gracias.

—Ahh, no. Gracias a ti por acompañarme. –Le escuché decir.

Nos miramos en silencio como si … nos intentáramos reconocer, en silencio, bueno, en silencio considerando los ruidos de la calle y los autos.

Antonio dobló la bolsa donde estaba el cofre y me la ofreció también.

—Ya me tengo que ir. Serán las diez. -Le escuché decir, pero lo percibí un tanto agotado y en sus ojos un ligero matiz triste. – Descansa.

—Adiós. –Le dije – Gracias por todo.

Antonio solo asintió, llevó la mano a sus bolsillos, y me observó con sus ojos entrecerrados y estiró una suave sonrisa.

—Hasta pronto. Julián.


	8. La Respuesta

David respondió luego de tres semanas. Me sentía ansioso de leerle, realmente no sabía muy bien porque, no podía contarle todo lo que ocurrió en estas tres semanas, Antonio no había vuelto a aparecer, esperaba, muy internamente que se mantuviera de esa manera, tenía su cofre en el segundo cajón del escritorio, había guardado mis prendas en él. Y solo por mero antojo me puse un collar con un crucifijo de madera y solo me lo quitaba para el baño o cambiarme.

No soy de usar muchas prendas, a menos que tuviera una justificación social poderosa, alguna fiesta que se yo, y estoy seguro que estar en contacto con unos vampiros era justificación suficiente, me coloqué un denario de madera en la mano derecha, aunque tenía años que no rezaba un rosario, pero solo por si acaso…

Como había dicho, David respondió mi correo. Una de sus yeguas falleció, Nanita y eso lo tiene muy triste. Dice que ha estado cuidando a Flecha desde entonces, y que esta también está muy triste porque no tiene a su hermana, también comentó que no se ha sentido bien, pero no sé a qué se refiere con sentirse bien, es decir, emocional o físicamente.

Noté su desgano al escribir, imagino que, por su propia tristeza, de alguna forma tampoco sentí deseos de responderle, menos con todo lo que recordaba había ocurrido.

No hubo nada significativo en su respuesta más que su agradecimiento por mis felicitaciones. Eso era todo y nada más…no sé por qué me quede por unos minutos más al leer esa respuesta tan deprimente, quizá era porque era deprimente, me sentía mal por él, por la muerte de Nanita. Sabía que David les tenía mucho apego a los animales, y que la respuesta fuera así de corta y desganada solo probaba que estaba muy afectado.

¿Hace cuánto tiempo había muerto Nanita? ¿era de verdad tan malo? ¿Estaría todavía muy triste? Esto equivaldría a como si se le hubiera muerto un familiar. Me quedé por un momento más hasta que me fue insoportable ya que comencé a recordar mi propia situación y no podia decírselo. Me creería loco.

Cerré el navegador, apagué el pc, y me fui a caminar. Quizá era un acto repentino, pero cuando me sentía de esta manera, me iba a caminar y caminaba sin más… Era una actitud que había adquirido luego de que me viniera a vivir con mis tíos.

Así que me bañé, y me vestí, hacia frio así que llevé una chaqueta y me calcé los deportivos, Bajé del apartamento y tomé la avenida principal para ir al centro, había luz y estaba plagado de personas. Me di cuenta que en un edificio había un anuncio de alquiler…y anoté el numero solo por si acaso. Deambulé por largo tiempo y visité algunas escuelas del sector, de primaria a segundaria y universidad, quería saber si buscaban profesores. Quería distraer mi mente de esto que estaba sintiendo. A pesar de todo lo que ocurría, yo seguía siendo humano, estaba vivo, tenía mis ambiciones, quería lograr mis metas… 

Corrí unos kilómetros por la plaza del centro, por largo tiempo, hasta que me dio hambre, tomé el bus hacia el vecindario, estaba sudado, pero tenía frio a mas no poder y mis manos comenzaban a temblar, aunque no era un frio insoportable y luego de unos minutos me di cuenta que no temblaba, por frio. Yo sabía por qué estaba temblando, quería llegar a casa lo más pronto posible. Distraje la mirada por el vidrio del bus, me concentré en su avanzar y en leer el paisaje.

Cuando llegué al apartamento, me encontré con las compañeras de Macramé de mi tía. Eran cinco mujeres, mayores. Todas me conocían y me saludaron, al parecer se preparaban para ir al curso de Macramé dentro de unas horas, habían puesto hilo y sus materiales en la mesa de la cocina y parlamentaban con una jovialidad que llegué a envidiar.

Mi tía me vio pálido, de modo que me exhortó a bañarme y me dijo que viniera con ellas solo unos momentos. No sé si notó lo decaído que me sentía, pero le obedecí sin chistar. Lo hice, pero no me encontraba para nada animado. Ellas comenzaron a hablar de sus nudos y bolsos que lograban hacer en el curso, luego terminaron hablando de ellas mismas y sus problemas… ninguna de esas cosas me interesaba…

Pensé en el curso de cocina que deseaba hacer… por ese instante logré distraerme de lo que allí acontecía, recuerdo que una de ellas, la más joven comenzó a hablar conmigo, me preguntaba si trabajaba de algo, le dije que no. Por un instante llegué a odiarla, solo por el hecho de interrumpir mis pensamientos…

—Estoy buscando trabajo –Le dije sin más...

—¿De qué?

—Profesor. Justo hoy pasé por unas escuelas preguntando sobre su personal.

Ella se quedó pensando, mientras me veía, creí que había notado mi sobriedad contra ella.

—¿Te sirve ser maestro suplente? - Me preguntó de repente. Yo la miré con cierto desconcierto.

Yo asentí.

—Si. Algo es algo. –No es que fuera conformista, pero para no hacer nada. 

—Hay una primaria…donde trabaja una compañera, ella está embarazada. Quiere a alguien que la cubra en su tiempo de embarazo y post embarazo. Será como un año, pienso. ¿Te gustaría? Son niños, así que será algo complicado de llevar…

Recuerdo que la miraba, pero como que aún no entraba en lo que me estaba diciendo. Me sentía adormecido como si estuviera debajo del agua y ella me hablara a través de un cristal fino. Me costó un tanto responderle pues aun no caía en cuenta de ello.

—Es una buena oportunidad- Escuché decir a mi tía detrás de mí, que se acercaba con su bolso en el hombro. eso me hizo reaccionar, me hizo despertar.

—Sí, lo es –Intenté sonreír.

—Dame tu numero –Me dijo ella, entonces, le di mi número y el número de mi casa- hablaré con mi compañera, luego ella quedará contigo.

Asentí con la cabeza.

Me sentía mareado y mis ojos ardían un poco como si quisiera llorar. Mi tía me dispensó a mi cama, excusándome de que me sentía cansado. Realmente me sentía muy cansado. No sé de qué…no de correr, no estaba agotado en ese sentido.

Mi tía se marcharía a su curso de Macramé dentro de unos minutos, así que me dijo que mi comida y vitaminas estaban el microondas, no tenía hambre así que solo subí a mi habitación y se acosté. No logré dormir como quería y me descubrí mordiéndome las uñas. Mal habito que creía haber superado… esa noche recuerdo que no pensé en otra cosa que no fuera el recuerdo de mi vida normal… si, mi vida normal era, definitivamente corriente y sin nada extraordinario…

Este sentimiento de insatisfacción y pena me atormentó por días, y pensé sinceramente en ir con mi terapeuta anterior… sin embargo una semana más tarde algo me hizo cambiar de parecer solo por un instante…

֎

…Bajé a la cocina al escuchar el teléfono sonar, estaba seguro que eran las amigas de mi tía, solían llamar cuando no tenían una clase o se había cancelado, no había nadie en casa, así que estoy seguro que era para mí tía, a mí, nadie me llamaba sino era de la facultad o algún conocido de clases, pero comúnmente usaban los emails para ello, de modo que era para mi tía, no tenía ánimos para hablar con nadie, me quedé viendo el teléfono desde la silla de la cocina hasta que dejó de sonar.

Fui por mi vaso de agua, y antes de poder abrir la puerta de la nevera en cuestión, el teléfono volvió a sonar. Yo no me voy a dar mala vida y lo dejé sonar hasta que me serví el vaso y lo bebí por completo. Cuando el teléfono dejó de sonar dejé el vaso en la lava vajillas y lo dejé llenarse de agua antes de dejarlo donde debía, caminé hacia el teléfono y al ver el identificador de llamado puse los ojos blancos.

—Buenas tardes, Señora Yánez. –

—¿Julián? Buenas tardes, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Podrías decirle a tu tía que la clase de Macramé se canceló?

—Ella ya salió para allá. Creo que se dará cuenta por sí misma.

—Estoy tratando de comunicarme con ella por medio del teléfono, pero no contesta.

—Ella no saca su teléfono cuando está en la calle. Costumbre.

—Bueno, gracias, Hijo. Buenas noches.

—De nada, Buenas noches, adiós.

Y colgué.

Conozco demasiado bien a este lugar, en fin, pues la cosa no terminó allí, porque el bendito teléfono volvió a sonar.

Lo tomé sin más, y suspiré

—Señora Yánez…

Por un momento solo escuché la estática y un ruido raro provenir del teléfono, moví un poco el cable.

—¿Aló? 

—¿Hola? –Alguien me respondió en español. Tuve que pegar el teléfono del oído para poder escuchar bien- ¿Hola? ¿Me escuchas?

—Sí, … ¿podría hablar más fuerte.?

—¿Qué si me escucha?

Tuve que moverme a las escaleras para escucharlo mejor, más bien para buscar mejor señal.

—¿Quién es? –Le pregunté en español. - ¿Eres tú, Antonio?

—No. ¿Podría hablar con Julián? ¿Puede decirle que soy David, un amigo? - 

Me quedé pasmado, aunque él seguía hablando del otro lado de la línea, yo no le entendía, había algo de estática… pero ese nombre logré escucharlo perfectamente.

—¿Buenas? ¿Se cayó la llamada? –Logré detectar del otro lado

—No. No, no. –Me apresuré a responder apresuradamente, pero aun no lograba articular algo más complejo. Mi cerebro no funcionaba.

—Ah, qué bueno. ¿Me equivoqué de numero? ¿No esta Julián por allá? ¿Con quién hablo? ¿Es Estados Unidos?

—Ya se lo paso…-Logré susurrar, pero estaba inmóvil en las escaleras con el teléfono en la mano pegada a mi oreja. Tuve que suspirar para poder encontrarme porque estaba ido totalmente.

Entonces, reflexioné a la velocidad de la luz ¿Cómo había llegado a esto? Hum, nada venía a mí, de modo que me quité el teléfono de la oreja y carraspeé para aclararme la garganta.

—¿Aló- Volví a hablar más tranquilo y resuelto

—¿Julián? –Oh, esa era su voz ¿era su voz verdad? ¿Era David verdad? – Soy yo, David.

—¿David…? David. ¿La Dolorosa? –

—Eh, sip –Me dijo, no pude evitar sonreírme, solo yo sabía sobre La Dolorosa.

—Me dejaste tu numero en el correo.

—Sí – Ahora recuerdo. ¿Cómo me pude haber olvidado de algo tan importante? – Ya, cierto. ¿Este es tu numero?

—No, que va, no tengo teléfono, estoy en la _Ciudad_, en casa de Mi Tía Verónica ¿se acuerda de mi tía Vero?

—¿La que se casó con un empresario de la Ciudad?

—Sí, esa misma. Aquí hay centros telefónicos para llamadas internacionales. Funcionan las veinticuatro horas, no sé cómo duerme esa gente –Me comentó, me reí, y me sentí algo estúpido. - No te oigo muy bien…

—Ah, déjame moverme –aunque realmente no sabía a donde ir para encontrar una mejor cobertura, subí las escaleras y fue a la ventana donde mi tía tenía sus plantas y le pregunté si podía escucharme ahora, obviamente no me escuchaba, así que me moví por todo el departamento y terminé en la ventana de mi cuarto con medio cuerpo hacia afuera.

—Ah, así si se escucha mejor.

—No te imaginas donde estoy montado para poder hablar –Le comenté en un tono de gracia. David me preguntó que donde, y yo le dije que en la ventana del cuarto piso.

—Cuidado se te cae el teléfono para abajo –Me advirtió, aunque por su voz lo percibí como divertido. De pronto él se quedó en silencio y temí que se hubiera ido la llamada - ¿Le llamé en mal momento?

¿en serio?

—No, no estaba haciendo nada – No recordaba lo que estaba haciendo antes de que llamara. Mi mente ahora solo se concentraba en ese momento - ¿Cómo estás? –Le pregunté- Supe lo de tus yeguas, lo siento mucho ¿Qué tal esta tu tío? ¿Qué tal estas tú?

—Ah…-El hizo una pausa, su voz la percibí grave y algo pastosa – Flecha esta mejor, pienso, le compré las medicinas, son muy costosas, mi tío se está mejorando, no va a la hacienda, a trabajar me refiero, esta de reposo.

—Ah ya veo.

—Ah, no es nada del otro mundo…Se pondrá mejor. …me preocupa Flecha, no quiero que se ponga peor, extraña mucho a Nanita, yo también. Se siente muy sola… 

Sola…

—Ella se mejorará ya vas a ver. -No pude evitar arrugar un poco mis labios y sentía un amargo sentimiento en mi interior, cerré los ojos….

—Sí… ¿Y usted… como esta?

\- ¿Por qué me tratas de usted? –Le pregunté luego de un momento.

—Ah… ¿no le gusta?

—Es …extraño, siento que soy un viejo o algo. –Me reí, pero él no lo hizo, se quedó callado por eso dije – estoy bien…humm…aquí, con mis tíos, ya sabes, estudiando y buscando empleo.

—¿Cómo va la búsqueda de empleo?

—Hubo algo…-Le respondí, miré hacia la calle por un momento, escuche un chasquido de sus labios – Tengo que conseguirlo o jamás me mudaré. Vi unos apartamentos…en el este de la ciudad, se ven desde aquí, son unos edificios verdes. El vecindario se ve agradable…ah…también, una amiga de mi tia me esa recomendando para trabajar en una primaria.

—Ya veo-Me respondió. No sé si ese “ya veo” es bueno o no, o que…lo dijo con claridad y la vez como un susurro- Eso es increíble. De verdad te deseo mucha suerte.

—Me contaste que te mudaste. ¿te regalaron la casa?

—Era de mi prima, ella se casó. Bueno se fue a vivir con su marido. - Me explicó.

—¿Cómo es?

—¿El marido?

Me reí, él se silenció, luego escuché una risita. Preciosa.

—No, la casa. La casa tuya.

—Aaaah, la casa… es muy grande, tiene todas sus cosas, pero casi no me la paso allí ¿sabe? Ando trabajando y bueno, solo la uso para dormir. Como en la casona, pero es muy solitaria… -Lo escuché suspirar- al menos me sirve para guardar mis cosas, y dormir. Eso sí, tiene como cuatro habitaciones…

—…Sí que es grande. –Lo admiré e intenté imaginármelo.

—Está cerca de una laguna.

—¿Dónde pescan?

—A veces…

—Que genial – Sonreí…me sentía feliz de repente y no podía dejar de sonreír

—Sí…-Risita.

—Me alegra mucho por ti, David, en serio… -Le manifesté y sonreí, aunque él no podría verme, luego miré hacia adelante, hacia el edificio del frente y me petrifique, ahogué un quejido en el fondo de mi cuerpo. – Alfr…ed.

—¿Qué? –Escuché de él. No le pude responder, afilé la mirada y entonces logré ver que Alfred estaba en el balcón de los edificios de enfrente. Nos dividía una calle y el extendía las manos hacia mí. - ¿Julián? ¿Julián?

—¿Sí…? 

De repente sentí que Alfred corrió hacia mí, -no sé cómo explicarlo; fue como si se me echara encima, como algún espectro- de la impresión cerré los ojos y me eche para atrás al interior de la habitación, me caí de espalda, eso me dolió y sentí un dolor en mi hombro, me costó incorporarme y antes de levantarme, vi como la sombra de alguien en la ventana me cubría por completo.

Miré hacia la ventana y allí estaba Alfred pegado a él. Tenía una expresión de pánico que de verdad asustaba. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, de un azul casi como el zafiro, sus labios rojos como la sangre.

—Julián, déjame entrar, es una emergencia.

Yo no le respondí, aun me incorporaba del golpe, ah, que dolor. Lo odié intensamente en ese momento, me levanté y me tomé el hombro, luego algo terrible ocurrió después al mirarlo, en una esquina de la ventana se asomaba otro rostro.

Escuché a Alfred gruñir y maldecir.

—¿Por qué no puedo hipnotizarlo? –Vociferó como un energúmeno - ¡Rápido! ¡Julián déjanos entrar!

—Déjanos entrar, Julián, por favor, el ya viene…-Escuché aquel acento francés se notaba que estaba desesperado- No te haremos nada…

Les permití entrar de mala gana, mientras me sobaba el hombro, creo que aterrice sobre el… De pronto me recordé de David. ¡El teléfono! ¡¿Dónde cayó el teléfono? Se me pasó el dolor en un dos por tres y busqué cerca de la ventana, pero no había nada, busqué por todo el piso con la mirada de esos dos sobre mí.

Entonces me asomé por la ventana hacia el estacionamiento. Oh no, había una mancha blanca en el asfalto. _… no puede ser._

¡el teléfono se cayó! Ahora si me invadió la furia, luego…

—¡El teléfono! –Grité, entonces sentí que alguien se asomaba a mi lado era Francis, lo vi hacer un gesto parecido a la lastima.

—Está destruido. -Me dijo y le odié intensamente. Me llevé las manos al rostro conteniendo mi frustración y me fui a la cama a sentarme.

—¡¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?!-Les espeté a los dos. Francis vino de la ventana que cerró delicadamente. Pensé en ir a buscar los pedazos del teléfono.

Alfred apretó los labios, me miró por un instante y luego observó a Francis, solo en ese entonces, me di cuenta que tenía una indumentaria “normal”.

—¡Habla, pues! ¿Cuál era tu escandalo? -Yo estaba desesperado por que dijera algo. Lo había dejado entrar para nada. Me levanté y fui a la puerta, tenía que ir a buscar el teléfono…

—Julián, ¡espera! No salgas –Me dijo Francis.

—¿Por qué? 

—Es peligroso. –Intervino Alfred - ¡Nos ha seguido hasta aquí! ¡Aún vive! ¡Existe!

Yo respiré profundamente, me encontraba tan molesto en ese momento, no solo me había hecho tirar el teléfono por la ventana, sino que también había perdido comunicación con David, _estaba furioso_ de solo recordarlo. ¡Ahora estaba sin el teléfono y sin David y además no quería que saliera!

—Mira, Alfred. No quiero que te pongas a gritar aquí. –Le apunté con el dedo – Voy por el teléfono, ni se les ocurra tocar algo de aquí.

Entonces luego de mirarlos fijamente salí por la puerta, bajé por la escalera y alguna fuerza iracunda me hizo salir del departamento hacia el ascensor…Dios santo, que vergüenza sentía, no por ellos, sino que … ¿Cómo le explicaba a David todo lo que había pasado? A mis tíos… el teléfono estaba destrozado en el estacionamiento, cuando fui a recogerlo había partes a unos metros de la caída, al verlo me imaginé a una especie de suicidio.

Recogí las partes más grandes. Solo entonces observé a mi alrededor, había algunas personas en la entrada del edificio, pero solo estaban allí de pie, como esperando algo, miré hacia la ventana de mi habitación, estaba cerrada y pensé que estos condenados me querían provocar un ataque al corazón.

Dejé el teléfono en la mesa de la cocina, y luego se me pasó la ira de golpe, ahora solo me sentía triste, miré hacia la escalera porque me sentía observado, eran los ojos de Francis.

—¿Te encuentras bien? –Me preguntó con delicadeza. Me senté en la mesa de la cocina con intención de descansar y pensar en qué hacer. No le respondí al momento.

—¿Donde esta Alfred? –Le pregunté

—En la habitación. –Bajó de las escaleras y fue hacia donde yo estaba- Lamento lo de su teléfono, lo compensaremos.

—No es tanto eso-Dije con desgano. No le miré. No tenía ganas de nada ahora. Ni siquiera me interesaba por que estaban tan asustando los dos.

Francis respetó mi silencio y se sentó en una de las sillas con total calma, percibí que olía a un perfume masculino. No me importó que estuviera cerca, me sentía muy afligido como para preocuparme en la cercanía.

—Lo lamento…- Dijo entonces.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? ¿Me estás leyendo la mente acaso?

Francis entornó la mirada.

—¿Me estás leyendo la mente? –Volví a preguntar

—No, no…-Me dijo apresuradamente – realmente no se…no puedo leerla, ¿Qué hiciste? –Me preguntó

—¿Qué voy a saber yo? –Me lamenté – no seas …

Pero Francis me veía con expresión desconcertada.

—No puedo leer tu mente ¿hiciste algo? -Se acercó más a mí y me observó con aquellos ojos de Celeste brillantes - ¿Hiciste algo recientemente? ¿estas yendo con un bendecido?

—¿Qué voy a estar haciendo yo? Déjame ya, échate para allá. Dios mío…-Él se movió luego de arquear ambas cejas.

—Lo que pasó allá…

—No quiero _saber nada…_ -Le espeté ya al borde, quería que se callara de una vez…- Déjame solo, _por favor…_

Francis se levantó de la silla de la cocina cuando se lo pedí y me dejó solo, mis sentimientos me dominaron y pronto quise realmente salir de allí, miré los escalones del segundo piso, me levanté, caminé hacia la puerta, tomé las llaves y salí del departamento.

Fui al ascensor, no me interesó no tener un abrigo a pesar de hacer frio esa noche. Caminé fuera del estacionamiento y me fui por la calle. Solía caminar cuando me sentía mal, no podía expresarlo de otra manera, o quizá no podía drenarlo de otra manera. No es que iba a gritarle a Alfred o a caerme a golpes con él, (Aunque no voy a decir que no me provoca) aprecio mi vida, y sé que esto se me pasara si camino lo suficiente. Ahora pienso en que voy a decirle a mi tía cuando vea el teléfono vuelto añicos…

Podía confiar en que Alfred y Francis no le harían nada. Pero en ese momento esto no me preocupó, ni siquiera me preocupó que estuvieran en mi habitación, me valía un rábano todo. Solo quería hablar con David, pero no tenía el número de teléfono de la tía Verónica, ni de nadie en la Ciudad, no estaba en la Dolorosa así que sería aún menos probable que pudiera hablar con él. Que cagada todo esto. Dios mío, no puedo estar más salado…

De pronto el enojo volvió a mí y comencé a correr por la acera. Cuando estaba en la terapia solía hacer mucho ejercicio cuando experimentaba tristeza o enojo, cuando me sentía solo o muy abatido, luego volvía al departamento y caía rendido a dormir hasta el otro día y se me pasaba. Cuando me di cuenta estaba en las cercanías del parque central, vi que otras personas también corrían, otras trotaban, serían las ocho de la noche como mucho… Estuve corriendo dentro del parque como por unos minutos hasta que me senté a descansar. Hacia frio, pero estaba sudando tanto que no lo sentí así, sentía sed y pronto busqué con la mirada algún lugar donde conseguir agua. Me levanté al ver a una cuadra de allí una máquina expendedora dentro de un local, hay cada una de estas donde sea que mire, en fin… Cuando la tuve, me senté en un lugar apartado de las personas, aunque iluminado, era solitario, tenía muy poca paciencia para las personas y escucharlas reír y ser felices por un momento me hacía enfadar…

Me sentía miserable, no sabía que podía sentirme así solo por una llamada interrumpida, pero no solo era la llamada en sí, sino era por quienes me interrumpían, eran dos vampiros… 

Sentí un escalofrío venir corriendo por mi nuca hasta la corona de mi cabeza y solo por inercia volví hacia atrás lentamente al sentirme observado y vi a Antonio sobresaliendo del tronco de un árbol, asomado como un espectro, casi me ahogo con el agua, era una imagen aterradora, como un lobo que asecha a su presa.

—¡Lo siento! ¡No quería asustarte! –Rápidamente se aproximó hacia mí y me dio unas palmadas, pero no me dio tiempo a reaccionar, pronto Alfred apareció frente a mí.

—¡Dejen de hacer eso! Van a matarme, coño…-Retomé el aliento y me levanté para detener a Antonio, muy amable, pero era suficiente - ¿Qué quieren? Ya no puedo estar tranquilo …

—Estas sudado. Tu corazón bombea como loco ¿pasó algo? ¿Estuviste corriendo?

—¿Corriendo? -Inquirió Antonio inclinando la cabeza a un lado y luego me vio como preocupado- ¿Todo bien?

—¡Por supuesto que no! Es mejor volver a casa. –Repuso Alfred completamente fuera de sí – Vamos, Julián, es mejor irnos de aquí.

—Pues puedes irte tú, yo no me quiero ir, figúrate. –Le repliqué´. Lo vi hacer un gesto con los labios. Me importó dos céntimos – Déjame solo…

Me fulminó con la mirada y yo hice lo mismo y los dos nos miramos como si quisiéramos arrancarnos la cabeza, en ese momento pensé en que si él no hubiera aparecido estuviera hablando tranquilamente con David sobre la Dolorosa y nuestros asuntos, pero no, él tuvo que hacer el papel de inoportuno.

—Es inútil, Alfred, no puedes hipnotizarlo –Le habló Francis para mi sorpresa que interrumpió nuestra lucha de mirada, colocándose en frente. – Julián, necesitamos que vengas con nosotros, no es seguro aquí. Te explicaremos todo.

—No quiero ir… -Le respondí secamente, reconozco que estaba tratando de atormentarlos a los dos. Antonio me daba igual, más luego de un silencio en que al parecer decidían que hacer sentí que me tomaba del hombro con delicadeza. 

—¿Podrías venir conmigo entonces? –Me preguntó Antonio con sus ojos amables.

—¿No entienden que quiero estar solo?

—¿Por qué te comportas así? -Gritó Alfred exasperado- ¡Julián, ponte de pie de una vez y volvamos a casa! –Me ordenó impaciente, tenía los ojos rojos.

—Alfred, cálmate. –intervino Francis.

Pero de repente sentí que Alfred me tomaba de la camisa y fue el colmo, me alzó del asiento, pero pronto volví a caer cuando me soltó como si se prendiera en fuego, gimiendo, y tomándose la mano, esta temblaba, no sabía que había ocurrido, _pero bien hecho…_ se lo merecía, no podía obligar a la gente a hacer su voluntad.

Yo me levanté, me di cuenta que su mano tenía una quemadura en la palma, me alejé de él, porque parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a trasformar en un demonio. Aquello no lo detuvo, se iba abalanzar sobre mí con una expresión feroz, pero Francis se puso en frente y lo reprendió con palabras y _un buen agarre_ en el cuello. Yo no me iba a quedar allí para seguir con esto, estaba furioso y asustado. Miré a Antonio que me observaba con expresión distante como triste.

…pero no vi indicio de querer detenerme cuando retrocedí.

Caminé unos pasos lejos de ellos, cuando di el primer paso para poder correr, mi estómago se agitó de tal forma que sentía que el agua que había tomado se me subía a la garganta, iba a vomitar, pero en ese momento el mundo era como pinceladas sin forma a mi alrededor, no comprendí lo que ocurría hasta más tarde cuando me encontraba en la tierra, en un sitio oscuro, escuché los grillos, me sentía mareado…terriblemente mareado y vomité el agua, con la cara enterrada en la tierra.

Cuando me incorporé me encontraba solo, no sabía dónde estaba o como había llegado aquí, me levanté como pude e intenté enfocar mis ojos en un solo punto, había árboles, estaba oscuro para ser el parque aun, pero no sabía que parte. …si esto era algún truco de Alfred o Francis, de verdad que los iba a expulsar para siempre.

Escuché el zumbido del viento detrás de mí y ah, adivinen, Alfred había aparecido, más atrás de Francis estaba allí…más como aquella vez mientras hablaba con David, Francis hizo lo mismo que Alfred, se acercó a una velocidad preocupante hacia mí, y se me abalanzó, no me dio tiempo de reaccionar, todo sucedió tan rápido, escuché que algo se azotaba contra el suelo, pero a mí no me ocurrió nada, cuando volví atrás Francis estaba forcejeando con otro hombre…o más bien con otro vampiro; lo tenía sostenido de los brazos y de alguna forma este enemigo no podía avanzar un paso más mientras Francis le sostenía con una fuerza bestial, El Vampiro tenía una fuerte mirada de bestia, un esmeralda espectral clavados en la cara del francés, lo miraba con odio.

Vi cómo le dio un cabezazo a Francis, por un momento pensé que le rompería el cráneo porque el golpe se escuchó como si alguien se golpeara contra la pared, Francis quedó aturdido por un momento, el vampiro luego se logró mover a una velocidad extraordinaria y embestirlo, Francis fue arrastrado a varios metros, pero rápidamente se incorporó, sin embargo, el enemigo era fulminante y no perdió tiempo en ir tras de él, más algo lo hizo arrastrar hacia otra dirección, Antonio logró azotarlo contra la tierra, golpeando repetidas veces contra el suelo como un saco de cemento.

No pude ver más, cuando Alfred me jaló del brazo, pero luego me soltó por que gritó adolorido.

—¿Qué demonios tienes en tu brazo? –Me gritó

Yo me miré el brazo y subí la manga del suéter.

—Un denario. 

—Quítatelo. -Me ordenó con cierto desprecio, pero antes de poder hacerlo yo mismo él lo rompió y de sus dedos se formaron quemaduras, olía carne quemándose el sufrió los dolores que estas producían. Entonces, me agarró del brazo y la cintura y de nuevo esa sensación de vómito y mareo volvió a mí cuando todo a mi alrededor se volvió con pinceladas de colores oscuros y luces alargada 

Alfred me dejó en una habitación blanca, muy moderna, amueblada y con una cama enorme y una chimenea delante de esta, no la reconocía de nada, pero me dejó allí sentado mientras esperaba algo venir por la ventana, repentinamente la cerró y casi rompe el vidrio, de hecho, se cuarteo, pero eso no le importó, corrió la cortina oscura al momento, fue directo a la puerta, pero antes de tocarla esta se abrió; era Antonio que sostenía a Francis como muleta humana.

Francis sangraba copiosamente de algún lugar, no logré ver de dónde, lo recostaron en la cama con mucho cuidado, era tanta sangre que manchó el colchón y las sabanas, luego de un momento, Antonio se mordió la muñeca y le abrió la camisa a Francis. Yo me alejé de lo que sea que estuviera haciendo, no quería ver que hacían…pero escuchaba y sentía el olor a sangre. Me fui a donde la puerta, pero esta inesperadamente se abrió y ese sujeto albino entró como un torbellino, ese tal…Gilbert.

Comenzó a hablar a gritos en alemán con desespero o eso daba la impresión, pero nadie le respondió. Se acercó a la cama y admiró todo en silencio sepulcral, luego comenzó a hablar con Antonio que le contestaba en alemán. La puerta quedó abierta y estuve realmente tentado a irme, pero luego pensé, si en ese momento que no conocía esa casa, o lugar y estaría rondando en círculos antes de que pudiera encontrar la puerta y ellos darían conmigo.

—¿Te encuentras bien? –Me preguntó Alfred de pronto. Estaba cerca de mí, y me di cuenta que miraba mis manos, no dejaba de temblar, que extraño, no me había dado cuenta que estaba temblando o que mi pecho estuviera sonando como un tambor. Miré las manos de Alfred; no tenían rastros de heridas.

—No…-Le respondí titubeando, tuve que callarme por que comenzaba a tartamudear como un idiota, simplemente no podía controlarme. - humm ¿Qué le ha pasado a Francis? …

—Fue herido. Antonio lo está sanando con su sangre. Estará bien. –Me respondió, aunque eso no me consolaba de ningún modo. No sabía que podían hacer eso con la sangre.

—¿Quién…lo hirió?

—¡Es lo que estaba intentando decirte! ¡Pero tú no me querías escuchar! –Alfred vociferó, iba a replicarle porque no me gustaba su tono, pero Gilbert volvió hacia nosotros con sus ojos inyectados en sangre.

—¡A callar, críos!¡Salgan de la habitación en este momento y discutan afuera!¡Fuera!

Salimos de la habitación (casi que corríamos hacia la puerta) al pie de unas escaleras que daban a una amplia sala de estar. Yo bajé las escaleras y Alfred estaba detrás de mí, estuvimos en silencio, busqué en algún lugar la hora, encontré un reloj, eran las diez de la noche… pensé en mi tía, seguro debe estar preocupada.

—Necesito un teléfono –Le dije a Alfred. Me miró sin entender y luego miró a su alrededor.

—¿Para qué? –Me preguntó

—Necesito decirle a mi tía que estoy bien. ¿Acaso quieres que llame a la policía y esto se complique aún más?

No me dio respuesta y se movió por la sala buscando algo, pronto encontró un teléfono inalámbrico y me lo dio, yo marqué el teléfono de mi tía, afortunadamente respondió, eso quería decir que se encontraba en casa. Hablé con ella por unos minutos en donde le repetí tres veces que estaba bien y que solo estaba en casa de un conocido de la maestría. No era normal que yo hiciera eso, así que no me extrañé de su duda.

Alfred me pidió el teléfono y yo, confundido me pregunté qué quería, se lo negué, pero el rápidamente lo tomó, habló por este y luego colgó.

—No puedes ir a tu casa esta noche, es demasiado peligroso, te quedaras aquí – Me dijo.

—Estás loco si piensas que me voy a quedar aquí con cuatro vampiros y yo el único humano.

Me di la vuelta para buscar la puerta, cuando Antonio y Gilbert aparecieron detrás de mí. Me iban a matar de un susto.

—Alfred tiene razón. -Escuché de Antonio. – No puedes ir a tu casa, espera hasta que amanezca, la luz del sol desaparecerá al demonio. 

Antonio dio unos pasos hacia adelante hacia mí, yo retrocedí.

—Estás usando una cruz, Julián –Dijo el apesadumbrado – Bloquea el acceso a tu mente…Julián, quítatelo. Quítatelo…

¿Estaba demente? Pensé. ¿Cómo me voy a quitar mi única protección frente a ellos? 

—No. –Le dijo Gilbert que se interpuso entre él y yo. – Es mejor que lo tengas, es una buena protección en estos momentos. El demonio no podrá tocarlo.

—¿Quién es ese demonio? –Pregunté. Me llevé la mano al cuello y me di cuenta que Antonio retrocedió, de verdad le aterrorizaban las cruces, retrocedí.

—El demonio pudo tocarlo. Esa cruz no lo salvará.

—No podrá hipnotizarlo, ni usar sus poderes contra él. -Objetó Gilbert, luego volvió a verme – Te quedaras en una de las habitaciones esta noche y mañana con las luces del sol iras a casa.

—¿Y cómo sé que no me van a hacer algo ustedes?

Esto pareció indignarlo me vio con aquellos ojos rojos de demonio.

—¿Qué sentido tendría hacerte algo luego de lo que le pasó a Francis? ¡Él está así por tu culpa! ¡Estaba intentando defenderte! –Mi corazón dio un vuelco ante sus palabras, rápidamente volvió hacia Alfred - ¡Y por tu culpa! ¡No quiero verlos aquí, largo de mi vista!


	9. Una ventana a David

Alfred me llevó a una de las habitaciones. Era igual de amplia que la que había visto anteriormente. Tenía una ventana pequeña cubierta por una cortina y un baño adjunto. Alfred me aconsejó bañarme, ya que había corrido y podía sentir el olor del sudor.

Esperé a que se marchara y así lo hice. Me lavé y usé una ropa que Alfred había elegido para mí al estimar mi talla. Intenté mirar por la ventana; solo vislumbré la parte trasera del edificio donde estaba. Podía reconocer algunas partes de la ciudad, pero no seguí mirando…no tenía una bonita experiencia con esto.

Me metí a la cama, sentía hambre, pero primero muerto que pedirles comida a estos seres. Tan pronto me dispuse a dormir, no lo logré, primero porque mis tripas sonaban inquietas, segundo porque de pronto pensé en que haría aquel demonio a mis tíos si tenía la oportunidad. Ellos no sabían nada sobre estos seres, no cargaban cruces cuando se iban a dormir… La simple idea me aterrorizó y me senté en la cama de un salto, tan pronto lo hice escuché que alguien tocaba la puerta y me encogí en la cama. 

—Julián ¿Puedo pasar? –Escuché a Antonio detrás de la puerta.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Pensé que tendrías hambre, te he traído algo de comer. –

Lo dejé pasar, él tenía dos bolsas de papel en sus manos que me ofreció y se sentó en la cama por un instante.

—A veces se olvidan que eres humano debes de comer. –Me comentó con cierta sonrisa apenada. Yo no le comenté nada, solo le agradecí y comí en silencio.

—¿Cómo esta Francis? -Quise saber mientras comía, había recordado que Antonio había hecho algo, miré su muñeca discretamente, pero no había rastro de nada.

—Estará bien. Francis es fuerte. Solo necesita descansar –Me respondió, luego hizo como si iba a agregar algo, pero se arrepintió- todo va a estar bien, Julián, Gilbert esta en tu casa vigilando.

—¿Es por ese tal “demonio”? ¿es un demonio de verdad?

Antonio hizo una pausa y parpadeando lentamente respondió

—Es un vampiro muy viejo. No te dejaremos que te haga algo, este asunto no te concierne –Puntualizó Antonio con seriedad. - Fue un error muy grave haber ido contigo. Alfred es un imprudente. 

Asentí, estaba de acuerdo con él, Alfred era un imprudente. Él se me quedó viendo y luego sonrió suavemente con cierto alivio.

—Me hizo lanzar el teléfono por la ventana. –Le comenté, recordé a David. Si supiera lo que me estaba pasando.

—Te conseguiré uno. –Me dijo él y se levantó de cama con la intención de irse, pensé-

—No es necesario. Tranquilo

—Insisto.

—De verdad…no…

Pero el no dijo nada más y se despido de mí. Era ya la media noche cuando me dejó solo. Terminé de comer y me lavé la boca. No tenía sueño aun, pero me obligue a dormir sí o sí. Tuve pesadillas.

Como había sido dicho regresé a casa a la mañana siguiente. Mi tía me esperaba, no me dijo ni me reclamo nada, cosa que me extrañó y me hizo pensar en que Alfred le hizo algo raro. Me dio de comer y empezó a hablar sobre el curso de macramé. También me comentó sobre lo del teléfono, pero no parecía alterada. Al poco tiempo fue como si nada hubiera sucedido. Me preocupaba esto con mi tía. No sabía si esto traería consecuencia en ella a la larga…

Yo subí a mi habitación y me eché en la cama como un derrotado. Me sentía cansado, no había podido dormir o más bien no había podido descansar. En la seguridad de mi habitación –o eso creía yo- creí poder darme el lujo de cerrar los ojos y dormir.

Nuevamente tuve aquella pesadilla, pero esta vez no era David quien participaba, era yo, yo tenía el cuello abierto, pero no reconocí quien era aquel que había sido el causante. De todos modos, aquella pesadilla, dio vueltas en mi mente todo el día y parte de la tarde.

Antonio me recomendó no salir de noche, aunque yo tenía que asistir a clases en mi semana, no sabía que excusa poner para no asistir, había faltado demasiado, a este paso iba a perder la maestría.

Cuando revisé el correo, tenía una buena cantidad de asignaciones que no perdí tiempo en hacer. Quería distraerme, me hacía bien y me hacía olvidar todo lo que había ocurrido, aunque me costara un mundo concentrarme.

Pensé en Alfred, en Francis y en como estaría. ¿Sobreviviera? Si sobrevivió a una estaca en el corazón, … ¿podría soportar una herida de esa magnitud? ¿Y los demás? …David. Miré hacia la ventana. Reflexioné y entonces me decidí por enviar el correo.

Le expliqué que se había caído el teléfono de la ventana –sin mencionar a Alfred y compañía- Me disculpaba y le pedía un nuevo número para poder hablar.

Pronto experimenté agotamiento y me levanté del escritorio para dormir un poco, ya seria de noche No sé cuánto tiempo me dormí, pero logré despertar y estaba todo oscuro, era de noche.

Se senté en la cama y sentía hambre. Busque la hora, eran las once y recuerdo que no había cenado. Estuve por un momento sentado, sin hacer nada, solo despertando. Había tenido aquella pesadilla de nuevo y comencé a pensar que era una especie de premonición o algo. No era posible que se repitiera siempre.

De pronto escuché un ruido que me hizo saltar de la cama y corrí hacia la puerta.

—Tranquilo, soy yo. –Escuché

—No veo nada ¿Quién eres tú?

—Soy yo, Antonio.

—Antonio… ¿Q-qué haces aquí? –Le pregunté

El tardó en responder.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Alfred no podía venir. Francis me ha dicho que viniera a cuidarte.

—Cuidarme ¿Cuidarme de qué?

Antonio permaneció en silencio por un instante.

—Cuidarte de ya sabes…

Yo busqué el interruptor de luz, y al encenderla el apareció en la habitación como un espectro. Se sentó en una esquina de la cama y me miró desde allí, con aquello ojos amables, casi tristes.

—¿Cómo te sientes? –Me preguntó 

Me costó trabajo responder. Al poco tiempo me incorporé y me acerqué unos pasos a la cama. Tenía mi collar y un denario, de modo que no temí tanto como antes, además…Había hablado con Antonio antes…

—Lamento que tengas que pasar por estos sustos –Manifestó entonces. - Francis esta mejor si te lo preguntas. Gilbert y Alfred le están cuidando.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo te quedaras? –Le pregunté súbitamente. Sentía que esto iba a ser algo que se repetiría, porque …se supone que Gilbert había estado ayer, ahora Antonio.

—Toda esta noche –Luego puso las manos al frente – Tranquilo, he comido hasta reventar, no te tocaré.

Sus palabras me estremecieron de forma desagradable y sentí mareos. Él no pareció notarlo porque animadamente dijo.

—También te he traído lo que te dije – y apuntó hacia mi escritorio donde había una bolsa de plástico negra. ¿Qué fue lo que me dijo? – El teléfono

Ah, sí.

—Gracias, no tenías que hacerlo.

—Dije que lo haría. –refutó el, y su mirada se paseó por mi habitación.

—Sí, lo hiciste, aunque te dije que no era necesario.

No me escuchó. Se había quedado observando a su alrededor como buscando algo.

—No hay cruces afuera. Todas las he guardado en el cofre-Le informé. El paró su mirada en mí y asintió, luego se levantó y caminó por toda la habitación. 

¿Estaba buscando algo? 

—Antonio 

El volvió a mirarme con los ojos atentos.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? 

Esto parecía desconcertarlo. Tardó un momento en darme la respuesta y llevó una de sus manos al rostro, pensativo, solo entonces me fije que estaba totalmente vestido de negro y que, por tanto, se veía aún más pálido.

—¿Acaso…estoy siendo perseguido? ¿Es por qué Alfred vino aquí? ¿Hay algo que no quieren contarme?

Antonio asintió.

—¿Es necesario que lo sepas?

—Pues naturalmente. –Dije indignado.

El guardó silencio y se quedó en esa posición. Como un maniquí. 

—Hay alguien buscando a Alfred, desde haces unos… -Hizo una pausa – cien años…más o menos. Ahora que sabe que despertó…

—Ese alguien es un vampiro ¿verdad?

—Eso es correcto –Respondió moviendo a cabeza de arriba abajo – Sorprendió a Francis y a Alfred mientras hacían suya la noche.

_ —_ _¿_ _Hacían suya la noche? _

—Comian

—Oh, ya. –No necesitaba saber eso y en disgusto arrugué un poco la nariz.

—Si. Alfred entró en pánico y fue contigo, pensó que estaría a salvo aquí dentro, en parte fue así, pero también te expuso.

—¿Por qué?

—Ahora él sabe que lo ayudaste.

—¿Cómo no si estaba histérico en la ventana? ¡Si hubiera podido evitarlo lo hubiera hecho! ¡Por su culpa yo …!

No me atreví a seguir, el recordarlo me hacía molestar, mucho. Busqué relajar mis emociones, Antonio me observaba

—pero ya tienes el teléfono… ¿Por qué tan enojado?

No le respondí. Ni loco le comento sobre David y agradecí tener el collar.

—Por qué me quitan mi paz.

—¿También yo?

Me detuve en seco, esto parecía indignarlo. Lo miré fijamente, pero no le respondí. Antonio no había sido …algo extraordinariamente mal para mí. Dentro de lo que cabía no me había hecho nada, no era grosero, ni escandaloso, no me había hecho nada contra mi familia y hasta se le notaba que intentaba reparar los daños que hacían, aunque no fueran suyos.

—Escucha Julián, Alfred tiene problemas. Somos su familia.

—¿Y Yo donde entro?

—Eres su amigo

Arqueé la ceja con cierta incredulidad. ¿Amigo yo? ¿Disculpa? ¿Acaso no vio como le grité en el parque? ¿Qué casi nos arrancamos la cabeza con los ojos?

Me fui a sentar en la cama porque se me hacía muy extraño procesar eso.

—No quiero tener nada que ver con Alfred, o con ustedes. No quiero…-Le dije. Estaba a punto de echarlo de mi casa. Me incliné hacia adelante atormentado y cerré los ojos sopesando que hacer, cuando los abrí, Antonio estaba frente a mí, arrodillado, viendo mi rostro. Me asusté, no pude moverme él me tenía agarrado de…_algo _

—Deseo que sea así, pero no se puede, si te dejamos solo, el vendría a por ti. Ayudaste a Alfred cuando despertó, no podríamos dejarte solo.

—Yo no lo ayude. –Repliqué fastidiado.

Antonio sonrió y desee que se alejara de mi cuanto antes.

—Lo lamento.

—Sí, claro… -Le dije con sarcasmo

Permanecimos en silencio en esa posición. No había ningún sonido en la habitación y en ese momento me tranquilice poco a poco. Pasaron unos instantes más antes de que el hablara.

—Me gustaría que fuera de otra forma, pero no es posible, dejarte solo, equivaldría a más peligro. – Me susurró poco después. Yo reflexioné.

—¿Es tan malo así?

El asintió con la cabeza, con leve pesar.

—Ese demonio no tiene contemplaciones, no se detendrá por que seas inocente de toda esta situación. –Me explico. No sabía que tan bien era saber esto, pero Antonio parecía un hombre sincero. – Te usara para atraer a Alfred ya que el tiene contacto contigo.

Suspiré profundamente, algo abatido, algo cansado.

—Tengo que trabajar y asistir a mis clases –Le informé- ¿comprendes que no puedo mantenerme encerrado todas las noches? ¿verdad? Tengo una vida.

Él estuvo por un instante en silencio y luego, asintió.

—Entonces, me comprometo a cuidarte mientras estes afuera –Dijo solmene con una mano en el pecho- claro que, si alguien viene a reemplazarme, este también deberá acompañarte.

Yo asentí.

Realmente no encontraba otra solución posible. Me enderecé en la cama…

Antonio estuvo conmigo un tiempo más. Yo quería mantenerme despierto, pero me era imposible, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado. Me recosté por un momento en la cama, pero con los ojos abiertos. Me observó en silencio y luego acercó una de sus manos a mi cabeza.

—Hay algo que deseo preguntarte… -Me dijo.

—¿Qué es?

—…-El abrió los labios por un momento, como dudando, más luego tomo valor - ¿Quién es David? ¿es algún amigo tuvo?

Por un instante se me paró el corazón de un solo latido y sentí como se me caía un muro dentro de mí. Antonio no reaccionó y desee que no hubiese notado mi turbación interna –aunque realmente lo dudaba, ya que sus ojos eran bien agudos.

—¿Cómo sabes de David? –Le pregunté luego de un momento.

—Pensabas en el cuándo te invité a comer. Solo vi su nombre, David, pero como buen vampiro que soy. No desee adentrarme más. –Me dijo – Dime… ¿es algún amigo de estudios?

—Humm….-Entonces fue eso – Ah, no. No es de aquí…

Antonio no dijo nada, estuvo viéndome…

—¿De dónde es?

Tarde en responder…

—Está bien – Se levantó de la cama- No tienes que decírmelo… - yo alcé la mirada para verlo. – pero sé que David te causa mucha angustia. Mucha angustia… ¿Lo odias? ¿Te está haciendo algún daño?

Su pregunta me descolocó y no pude responder más que balbuceos y pausas incomodas. ¡Claro que no lo odiaba! ¿Por qué pensaba eso? Pero lo que me dijo me hizo pensar que…quizá, si me sentía angustiado por él, mas no de la manera que Antonio pensaba.

Tampoco quería decírselo.

—No. Nada de eso.

Lo observé aun con el corazón inquieto. No sabía si me creía o no, pero no me preguntó por nada más y me insto a descansar que era tarde y que mañana seria otro día.

Él se ocultó en el armario, pero yo no pude dormir en toda la noche, pensando en lo que me había dicho ¿Por qué David me causaba angustia? ¿no lo odiaba? No. No lo odiaba.

Entonces ¿Por qué Antonio me decía aquello? ¿Qué había visto en mi mente? ¿Por qué me angustiaba que dijera que me angustiaba?

Pasaron varias noches en que Antonio me visitaba, cuidaba de mí y me contaba una de sus anécdotas sobre su vida en Europa y algunas otras cosas, me entretenían hasta que el sueño me dominaba y me dormía.

Una de esas noches decidí contarle por que se me hacía demasiado insoportable, la forma en que me miraba, en que me hablaba me hacía pensar que, sigilo como una serpiente se adentraría dentro de mí. Él lo sabía, pero quería que yo se lo dijera…

—David es un amigo por correspondencia. Vive en Colombia. Lo conozco desde hacer unas cuantos años. – Como esperaba Antonio no reaccionó con sorpresa alguna.

—¿Cuántos?

—Unos …siete …ocho años más o menos…

Antonio me observaba con aquello ojos analíticos.

—¿Estás enamorado de él? –Me preguntó, casi se me corta la respiración y sentía que mi cuerpo se paralizaba. Me crispé completamente.

Vi a Antonio sonreír.

—Ah, es eso. Estás enamorado, Julián.

—¡Eso no es cierto! –Le replique de inmediato, el no dejaba de sonreír con picardía y repentinamente tenía su oreja pegada a mi pecho, me quedé espantado por la velocidad con la que se había acercado. 

—Estas…enamorado. Tu corazón suena como loco… cuantos nervios- Dijo con cierta diversión. Luego se alejó.- suena como la cancion de algun sacrificio

Me sentía avergonzado y furioso, me arrepentí de habérselo dicho.

—por tus reacciones, quiere decir que David no lo sabe. –Dijo con cierta sorpresa en su voz- quien diría que te gustaban los hombres.

_ —No me gustan. _

—Pero David es un hombre.

—…- pero, intenté replicar, pero me sentía agotado, demasiado turbado e indefenso Y en parte tenía razón, David era un hombre, pero no me gustaba por que fuera un hombre…

—¿Hum?

Guardé silencio. Sentí la mano de Antonio en mi espalda.

—Eso es lo que te tiene angustiado. David no te corresponde, ¿no estás seguro?

—Ni lo hará, porque no estoy enamorado de él-Dije con contundencia.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Solo somos amigos…-Respondí luego reflexioné – Pero… ¿podría no ser amor?... Puede que no esté enamorado, solo deseo estar cerca de él. Sabes, él no está aquí…

Antonio me miró con un rostro serio, jamás lo había visto tan serio, daba miedo. Parpadeó lentamente. 

—Creo que sé a lo que te refieres. –Dijo con aquella cara y una voz profunda, totalmente privada de jovialidad. 

—¿En serio?

—Sí… -Me dijo lentamente- no lo deseas sexualmente, es más emocional ¿no? No está contigo, no puedes compartir con él, como compartes con tu familia o conmigo. …quieres tenerlo cerca. Eso te causa angustia. No estar cerca. Quieres tocarlo y saber que es real, que ese sentimiento es mucho más sólido que unas simples palabras digitales…conectarte con el de una forma mucho más íntima hasta el momento jamás pensado.

—¿Te ha pasado? – le pregunté intrigado por sus palabras. Me quedé pasmado con solo oírlo.

Antonio asintió

—Hace un tiempo… pero a diferencia de ti, _yo sí_ estaba enamorado

—Y ¿Qué tal te fue?

—Terrible…-Dijo con un ademan de la mano para que lo olvidara. – Fue terrible, terminamos más separado que antes…fue un sentimiento tan devastador que desee morirme y Francis tuvo de detenerme… -Se quedó sin vida su voz y guardó silencio mirando un punto de la cama, otra vez sus ojos tristes…

_ Eso no me dio mucha esperanza_

—Es mejor que David este en su campo y yo en mi ciudad. –Dije finalmente aterrado, el despertó parpadeando y viendo como si regresara de un viaje astral al pasado.

—¡No digas eso! –Replicó el con energía- Puedes intentar visitarlo

Me quede en silencio, lo había pensado muchas veces, pero jamás he tenido la voluntad

—En ocasiones lo siento bastante distante ¿sabes? Como si realmente a él no le importara si yo voy o no a su campo. Él tampoco ha venido aquí ¿Qué pasa si ocurre lo que te ocurrió a ti…? ¿Qué pasa si cuando lo conozca…no conectemos?

La simple idea me clavó un puñal en el alma. No había pensado en ello, es cierto que conocer y convivir son dos cosas totalmente diferentes.

—Quizá no sepa ingles…-dijo el con aire distraído- ¡No compares mi situación con la tuya! Es lo peor que puedas hacer.

—No lo sé. - Le dije, sin pensar, comenzaba a angustiarme el pensar en todo esto y me arrepentí de decírselo

—Tranquilo Julián, no te angusties, cuéntame cómo se conocieron…

Entonces, lo hice, le conté cada detalle incluso, le conté porque estaba tan molesto cuando Alfred me interrumpió…todo parecía encajar y Antonio me escuchaba como un buen oyente, me sentí algo extraño al contarle a alguien de esto. Aliviado, emocionado y a la vez inseguro y vulnerable.

Cuando finalicé. Antonio observaba mi rostro como hechizado.

—Ya entiendo por qué estabas ardiendo en cólera aquella vez. Creo que debes llamarlo y hablar con él. -Me recomendó. Me dio unos toques amables en mi hombro –Ahora tienes teléfono. Creo que debes intentar hacerlo. Abreté.

Luego de eso se levantó de la cama y me pidió dormir. No me comentó nada más. No me sentí juzgado, tampoco temeroso. Fue algo extraño, aliviador y ligero… ¿Podía confiar en él?

—Antonio.

—¿Si?

—No le cuentes esto a nadie ¿está bien?

—Claro. No hay problema. –Me dijo ya en la oscuridad- tu secreto esta resguardado conmigo hasta la eternidad.

Los días pasaron y pasaron y David no me respondía. Le mandé un correo con el número de teléfono y mis saludos.

Esperaba hablar con Antonio de mis angustias, pero esto no pudo realizarse, esa noche no fue el quien vino, sino Alfred, recuerdo que tenía un conjunto deportivo y unos lentes un poco oscuros, según para proteger sus ojos.

Le pregunte por Antonio y él dijo que ahora sería el quien me cuidaría.

—Oh, vaya…ahora te das cuenta. –Le dije con sarcasmo, pero luego pensé y le pregunté- ¿Cómo esta Francis?

—Mejor. Se ha recuperado por completo –Me respondió. Iba a agregar algo más, pero se arrepintió

Yo había regresado de la universidad y pasé mis pertenencias en el escritorio y miré el computador distraído.

—¿Cómo has estado tú? ¿Antonio te ha…

—Estoy bien –Le respondí sin pensarlo mucho y quise borrar todas mis angustias – Antonio es muy amable y tranquilo. …dime ¿no puedo salir de noche?

—No solo. Porque ¿quieres que salgamos a algún lado?

Yo lo miré extrañado ¿salgamos? Me sonaba a plural

No le respondí al momento, debía de hacer un asunto del trabajo.

—Voy a salir. –Le dije y así lo hice, me alisté y salí a la ciudad Alfred me siguió y hubiera deseado que no fuera de esa manera, pero ni modo.

֎

Flecha había fallecido en la noche de ayer, la encontramos en el establo echada no más. Me largué a llorarle, la había tenido desde que era un potro y con Nanita eran mis yeguas favoritas. Las quería mucho, pero ya no estaban.

La enterramos cerca de la casona y estuvieron todos apagados, no sé, siempre he sido muy pegado de los animales, pues prácticamente viví rodeado de ellos, gallinas, vacas, perros, patos, esos animales.

Mi tío me aseguro que pronto tendría otras, y que era normal que se enfermera esta temporada del año, como cualquier año. Pero a mí me sabía muy mal, mi tío no era el mejor consolando.

Por algunas semanas trabajé sin realmente ánimos de hacerlo, pero la vida continuaba y yo no me podía detener. Tenía que arreglar algunos desperfectos en la casa… 

Había ido a casa de mi tía semanas antes, iba a comprar las medicinas de Flecha, pero ya nada que hacer, aún tengo el teléfono que me regaló, quería hablar más conmigo, mi tía me tenía cariño, pero desde que llegue a casa no tenía señal alguna…

Intenté usarlo, pero en vano.

Tampoco he tenido ganas de ir al otro pueblo a comprar o vender nada con mis primos. Se me pasara eso dijeron, ya van dos semanas, y nada.

Uno de mis primos, me dio una buena zarandeada de cerebro para que espabilara y me pusiera las pilas en el trabajo, Martin.

Entonces, me animó a ir al otro pueblo a comprar algo…no recuerdo que era, pero me animo a ir para allá. Estuvimos un tiempo hablando por que era alrededor de unos cuarenta minutos y aunque había ido antes se me hacía eterno

Cuando llegamos, el teléfono que había traído conmigo no dejaba de sonar y sonar por la cantidad de mensajes que me había mandado mi tía. Me entretuve un largo tiempo mientras me dignaba a responderle, Martin se fue a hacer sus diligencias.

Le respondí con unas breves palabras, pero conciso todo y luego me quedé sin nada más que hacer en la plaza del pueblo, por un momento tiré la visión hacia el local de computación que no estaba lejos de mí y pensé en Julián.

No he sabido nada de el desde que lo llamé. El simplemente se desconectó de forma repentina. Lo llamé de inmediato, pero no respondió, ni siquiera replicó…es extraño, se escuchaba bien cuando hablaba con él. Hasta nos reímos…su voz era singular… Estuve pensando por un momento mientras estaba sentado. No me di cuenta que estaba aprensando demasiado el puño y comenzó a dolerme…

Me levanté y me fui al local. El muchacho que atendía ya me conocía así que me saludó y le pedí un pc.

Abrí mi correo y esperé, mientras dejé el teléfono en la mesa por un momento pensando. Quizá pueda intentar llamarlo desde aquí, eso pensé, la idea me rondaba por la cabeza mientras esperaba a que cargara el navegador.

Cuando lo hizo, no te que tenía tres nuevos emails de él, me incliné hacia la pantalla…

El primero me explicaba que se le había caído el teléfono por la ventana, recuerdo que lo leí tres veces y me eché a reír…aunque me cubrí la boca. Yo se lo había dicho, pero él no me hizo caso y se le cayó. 

Me tomó algo de tiempo en responderle, me imaginaba como había sido posible eso. Que terrible. Miré mi teléfono.

Leí el otro correo que recibí y luego el tercero. Estuve por un momento pensando en que responderle, pero no lo hice. Tomé mi teléfono e hice una llamada a mi tía.

Cerré la sesión y luego de eso pagué lo que había consumido y salí a la plaza de nuevo. No había respondido así que lo intenté de nuevo. Mi tía contestó y hablé con ella.

Ella hablaba muy rápido y muy fuerte. Le pregunté si la podía visitar y le comenté que Flecha murió. Estuvimos hablando por un tiempo. Mi tía Vero habla hasta por los codos…me comentó algunas cosas de la ciudad… cosas que me interesaban. Yo le comenté que quería llamar de nuevo a mi amigo en el exterior, pero desde aquí no podía, de modo que hablé para poder ir la próxima semana y pasar unos días allá.

—Voy a preparar una habitación para cuando llegues. Luego puedes acompañarme a comprarte algo más de ropa, también le llevaras a tus primos.

—Sí, está bien.

—Muy bien, pues. Nos vemos, saludos a tu madre. 

Colgué y a los pocos minutos Martin apareció pidiéndome que le ayudara con sus cosas. Y me dio un pan dulce que comí en el camino. Poco después fuimos por donde vinimos. Martin no sabía de Julián, solo mi Tía Vero.

Nadie en la finca sabia de él, y pienso que es mejor así. Humm…llegamos a la Casona y ya eran las cuatro de la tarde. Me sentía cansado, aun decaído por Flecha.

Dije que me iría a casa temprano y luego de hacer todo lo que me correspondía en la casona me fui. Mi abuela me dio un luch con dos raciones del almuerzo y unos duraznos en almíbar…

Luciano me acompañó a casa por que vivía unos kilómetros más arriba que yo…

Encendí las luces cuando llegué a la casa, revise las gallinas, cerré el portón de madera y revise los alrededores. Me senté en el frente, en el jardín sobre una silla de mimbre y allí me quedé viendo mi celular que no tenía señal alguna. Así que solo jugué en el hasta aburrirme…

Tal vez debía decirle a mi tía en ir esta semana y no la otra. Me invadió la ansiedad de querer ir a la cuidad. Una de las razones por las que no le respondí el correo a Julián fue por que no creía poder hacerlo.

Me había dado su número de nuevo y … ¿Por qué no puedo llamarlo? ¿Es mucho más fácil y mejor? Era más natural, como si estuviera cerca de mí.

Avisé a mis tíos que me iría con la tía Vero unos días. Como la tía Vero era una mujer pudiente, siempre les hacía regalos a sus sobrinos y yo sería algo así como la mula de carga, no me quejaba ella siempre me daba los mejores regalos, como este teléfono o ropa fina. Una vez me comentó que quería que estudiara en la ciudad que no me preocupara de los gastos, pero…

Partí bien temprano en la mañana, le pedía el favor a mi primo Luciano que me cuidara la casa mientras no estuviera y me fui al otro pueblo para tomar un bus a la ciudad. El viaje tomaría unas tres horas como mínimo y en la ruta hablé vía texto con mi tía. Quedamos en que me esperaría donde siempre en el terminal de pasajeros.

Cuando llegue, estaba tan cansado que casi me duermo en el auto camino a casa. Hablamos poco y mi Tía Vero me dijo que durmiera que tenía el sueño en la frente. Estos viajes siempre me dejan un tanto agotado, supongo que no estoy acostumbrado. Mas antes de dormir, comí algo y casi me duermo mientras eso sucedía. Solía dormir en el segundo cuarto, era todo luminoso y amplio y tenía un aire acondicionado y un televisor.

Me gusta ver televisión, creo que es algo que disfruto mucho cuando estoy con tía Vero, las maratones de películas, una vez vimos una llamada El quinto Elemento, fue una maravilla. Me pregunto si hay más películas así. Luego vimos otra llamada Equilibrio que me pareció muy buena.

Me gustan las películas de todo tipo, pero no me agradan las de terror. 

Luego de eso me fui a dormir, pero por alguna razón, los pensamientos no me lo permitieron, estuve dando vuelta en la cama hasta levantarme e ir a la sala. Mi tía estaba allí así que me acerqué y ella me llenó de preguntas sobre la Dolorosa que le respondí.

Creo que me sentía así por Flecha le dije, así, como ido, distraído, atontando y lento. Entonces, si me dio sueño y me fui a recostar. Me dormí y recuerdo que soñé con Julián. Solo podía verlo, estaba sentado en una estación, como esperando algo y yo lo veía desde una esquina y escuchaba que le peguntaba algo, pero no podía recordar que, solo sabía que le preguntaba algo. Los sueños son un lio.

Me levanté y le pedí permiso a mi Tia Vero para poder ocupar su computadora. Ella tenía que salir, así que me dejó en su casa, su esposo tenia guardia en aquella empresa. Abrí mi correo y me re leí los correos, luego de eso anoté el número de teléfono y en la noche, me dirigí al centro de llamas mas cercana 

Fui a la que usé anteriormente y pedí una cabina. Marqué el número que había anotado y esperé. Me sudaban más manos, que extraño.

Pronto alguien atendió, era la voz de una mujer. Pregunté por Julián, pero esta me dijo que no se encontraba, que llamara después, entonces le dejé un mensaje con ella, al parecer un familiar. Seguramente era su tía.

Me despedí dándole mi mensaje, Salí de la cabina con una mala sensación en el cuerpo, tenía mucho calor. Pagué y salté a la noche sin sueño.

Recorrí el sector por una hora y me compré algo de comer. Me senté y mi tía me mensajeó diciéndome que llegaría un poco tarde que podía cenar lo que quisiera. Cerró el teléfono y me di cuenta que había luna llena esta noche. Ah, los _animales de la finca deben de estar inquietos… _

Así que volví a casa y me fui a bañar, aun sentía mi cuerpo caliente, no sé por qué. Quizá la luna también me afecte…creo que si…

me preparé algo más para comer luego de vestirme y fui al cuarto a ver tv. Pasaban una comedia romántica y me entretuve en ella… no soy de ver muchas películas de romance, pero en ese momento sentía que era interesante… era muy interesante. Aunque era tan cliché que terminara con un beso.

Vinieron los créditos y esto me dejó con un vacío en el estómago, me sentí raro. Raro en mi cuerpo. El beso se veía real. Los actores eran buenos…

Pensé que me sentía así porque no pude hablar con Julián, había venido aquí por eso mismo. Porque quería hablar con él y solo pude identificar esto como frustración. Mucha frustración.

Apagué el televisor de la repentina emoción. Y sentía mi cuerpo arder bajo el edredón. Me obligue a dormir, pero sin éxito… de inmediato.

Dormí y soñé con que alguien me besaba, no era alguien extraño, por lo que sentía ya conocía el sabor de sus labios, era raro, los sueños eran raros, no sabía con qué cosas iban a salir, pero aquellos besos despertaron algo dentro de mi cuerpo. Delicioso y prohibido y me hicieron desear más.

Al despertar fui directo al baño para salir con mi tía. Íbamos a comprar algunos regalos para mis primos. Ella no tenía hijos, pero eso no era impedimento para gozar de su generosidad.

Estuvimos hablando por un tiempo mientras hacíamos estos, entonces llegamos a un tema que me incomodaba un poco.

—¿Has pensado en lo que te dije de la universidad? –Me preguntó entonces. Yo fingí pensarlo, me di mi tiempo para pasar la mala sensación.

Asentí.

—Hay una muy buena universidad aquí cerca- Siguió ella – Es bueno para ti. Aun te preocupas por la edad. Eres joven.

—Pero …es demasiado tiempo, cinco años.

—Pasara en un santiamén, además así podrás ayudar a tu padre en La Dolorosa, o mejor aún venirte a la Ciudad, hay muchas empresas que necesitan personas que amen lo que hacen.

Yo no le respondí. No había entrado en la universidad porque me gustaba estar en la Dolorosa, me gustaba trabajar allí, la tierra, los muchachos, los oficios, las ventas, todo. La tierra. No sabía si podía soportar estar en la ciudad por cinco años, sé que no sería impedimento algo como el alojamiento o el transporte, incluso el dinero, era mínimo.

…pero la Ciudad.

No sabía si podría, la Ciudad… me daba algo de miedo y también cierta aversión.

Julián vive en una ciudad. En una Ciudad de Estados Unidos, sé que es un lugar muy moderno…. ¿Por qué no estaba para atender el teléfono…? Pensé en llamarlo hoy a ver si tenía suerte, en serio, ¿Por qué no estaba en su casa? ¿No tendrá algún teléfono celular? …creo que me lo dio, no recuerdo…¿Dónde lo habré puesto?

—David… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás enojado? –Me preguntó de repente mi tía.

—¿Qué? No, no, para nada ¿Por qué?

—Tienes rostro molesto.

—Que va…

¿Qué va? La mirada de mi tía me hizo dudar sobre mí mismo. ¿De verdad tenía esa cara? Intente entonces no pensar en Julián, no podía saber si ponía o no una cara mala, pero mejor no arriesgarme. Terminamos las compras y regresamos a casa para preparar la comida.

Mi tía Vero me preguntó sobre mi amigo en Estados Unidos, es que les digo que mientras uno más intenta evitar una cosa, como que más le insisten a uno en lo contrario.

Tuve que contarle de Julián. Le conté que estudiaba allí y vivía con sus tíos.

—¿Y sus padres?

—Ellos murieron en un accidente cuando era adolescente –Le respondí. Ella puso una expresión de asombro.

—¿En serio, David?

Asentí.

—No le gusta hablar de eso. Tardó mucho tiempo en decírmelo. Fue a terapia por eso una vez.

—Eso se escucha muy terrible. Pobrecito. ¿Fue a terapia?

—Sí, le dio algo así como …¿cuando uno se deprime tanto que no tienes ganas de nada?

—¿Depresión?

Asentí. Sí, eso. Ni siquiera yo sabía que eso era una enfermedad. Increíble.

—¿y como está ahora?

—Ahora está mejor, uff, un resto de bien – Sonreí – Está estudiando y me dijo que ya consiguió trabajo. Es un buen tipo, tía. Es un hombre que tiene unos planes…uf…y unas ideas que te quedas con la boca abierta. Sabe un montón de cosas…

Ella me sonrió.

—Eso me alegra, mijo ¿Has podido hablar con él? –me preguntó.

—No, voy a intentarlo esta noche. –Le respondí. Estaba decidido. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18.4.2020.  
Espero todos esten bien. Quedense en casa.


	10. El Demonio

No me tomó mucho tiempo hacer mis diligencias, solo debía retirar unos papeles de notaria. Alfred estuvo cerca en aquel rato y cuando hube de irme, metí los documentos dentro de mi bolso donde no pudiera verlo.

Bajé las escaleras del edificio y salí a la noche donde Alfred esperada apoyado en un pilar. Algunos noctámbulos iban por aquí y por allá, las luces y los sonidos no parecían perturbarlo cosa que me hizo pensar que estaba más acostumbrado ahora.

Me decidí ir a casa, él no me cruzó ni una sola palabra cuando caminamos hacia la parada del bus, y al subir permanecimos en silencio. Sin embargo, algo extraño ocurrió en la parada del centro. Alfred se levantó de su asiento para cederlo a una mujer, y de pronto me ordenó que me parara también, aunque no había nadie a quien le podía dar el asiento, no encontraba lógica a su ridícula orden, así que no lo hice.

Me tomó del brazo y me levantó con fuerza, por un instante pensé que se me iba a salir el brazo, y ordenó la parada, aunque ya la habíamos pasado una.

—¿Qué pasa? -Quise saber…

—Tenemos que irnos, ahora.

—¿Por qué?

No me dio tregua y antes de que el autobús se detuviera del todo abrió la puerta automática y salió por ella, yo simplemente no entraba en mi estupefacción. Fue un error pensar que se había adaptado a este mundo. Cuando el conductor se detuvo –no sin antes lanzarnos unos cuantos insultos – me bajé en medio de una calle…

—¡Estas demente!

Pero él suspiró aliviado.

—¿Qué demonios te está pasando?

Me tomó de los hombros con fuerza, y me abrazó.

—Ahora hay que huir, luego te explico.

Yo le empujé.

—Me tienen cansado. Hasta aquí me tienen ¡Hasta aquí! –Le espeté con un puñetazo, pero eso me dolió más a mí que a él. - ¡Ya, solo quiero que me dejen en paz! ¡Esa paranoia de ustedes me esta haci….!

Entonces, comencé a toser… No pude seguir, fue como si alguien apretara mis pulmones con una liga.

—¡Julián! ¡Julián! … -Alfred me interceptó.

—¡Julián…Julián! –Escuché, pero no observé a mi alrededor ya que muy ocupado estaba tratado de respirar. - ¡Alfred!

El susodicho estaba pegado de mí. Esto era inexplicable, Me intenté incorporar y un terrible mareo casi me manda para el piso, supuse que me comenzaba a doler la cabeza del coraje.

Entonces, poco después de alcanzar a respirar, me vi arrastrado hacia un lado como aquella vez, como si alguien me jalara el brazo, o como si quisiera arrancármelo, el viento golpeaba mis ojos y los cerré fuertemente pensando que se hundirían dentro de sus cuencas. Alguien sacudía mi cabeza como si fuera un champaña efervescente, el viento seguía golpeándome todo el cuerpo y se me hace difícil respirar con el aire entrando por mi nariz de forma tan violenta... Pronto se detuvo por completo y pensé que era obra de un Alfred paranoico.

—No siento mi brazo-Solté en un lamento o creo que lo pensé cuando recobré el sentido. Tampoco sentía nada de peso encima. Eso me hizo abrir los ojos cual platos y tomé una bocanada de aire al verme liberado de aquella presión.

Me vi impulsado con la fuerza de un resorte y entonces, me hallé en un terreno desconocido. El dolor volvió a cada parte de mi cuerpo. El mareo era tal que me pensé que me volvería a caer, así que me recosté por un momento más…todo daba vueltas y sentí deseos de vomitar, aunque creo que ya lo hice…

—¿Alfred?

—¿Sabes quién eres? –Me preguntó aquella persona. No me había percatado que alguien estaba frente a mí y que yo había terminado en el suelo. 

—¿Uh? ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?

Enfoque la visión.

Era un hombre. Tenía el cabello rubio y sus ojos, parecían oscuros en la noche, solo cuando se movía a la luz podía distinguirlos de un color claro, ámbar, brillantes.

—¡Ah! ¡Eres uno de ellos! –Exclamé, porque ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser? Era muy pálido.

El no dijo nada. Solo me veía con una expresión desapasionada.

—¿Uno de qué? –Preguntó él tenía un acento extraño al terminar el habla- ¿Cómo terminaste aquí? ¿te encuentras bien?

Yo me quedé viéndolo con recelo. ¿Cómo no? ¿Dónde había terminado a parar?

—Te has roto el suéter –Me apuntó prontamente… yo miré la manga y oh, sí, me había roto la manga, o más bien me la habían roto.

Me observó en silencio y yo no dije nada, preso de la confusión, me asaltó un sentimiento de agotamiento mental. Intenté levantarme con dificultad y el me ayudó y sentí dolor en cada parte de mi cuerpo.

—¿Has visto una mochila marrón? -Le pregunté. El negó con la cabeza., suspiré- ¿Dónde estamos?

—En el Parque. A unos pocos metros del lago congelado-Me respondió, entonces me ayudó a limpiarme.

—Gracias… este…

—Ivan. Bragisnky.

—Julián. – Que alto era.

—¿Sufres de desmayos Julián? –Me preguntó

—No. Solo…me caí -Intenté decirle y pensé que esto resultaría muy sospechoso para cualquiera. Pero realmente no sabía que había sucedido, todo fue tan rápido y violento que era difícil de explicar- Lo siento…yo estaba…ha sido una semana terrible. Disculpa, ya me tengo que ir.

El hombre no dijo nada, solo me observaba, cosa que agradecí.

—¿hacia dónde está la salida? –Cuando le pedí que me soltara de su amable agarre

Entonces, el apuntó hacia el camino.

—¿Deseas que te acompañe? -Me preguntó. Inmediatamente me negué. –Podrías desmayarte de nuevo.

—No me desmayé. Solo me caí

Realmente no tenía ni idea de lo que había ocurrido, pero si algo volví a suceder, no quería involucrarlo en esto.

—¿Trabajas en el parque?

—Si. -Me respondió con sencillez.

Yo di una mirada a mi alrededor, buscando mi mochila. No había nada, ni un solo papel. Intenté no pensar más allá. Una cosa a la vez.

—Bueno…

Cuando ya me iba Iván dio un paso hacia mí, solo entonces me di cuenta que era un tipo enorme, enorme de verdad no solo en altura, sino en aura.

—¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?

Yo dudé…si supiera este hombre por lo que estaba pasando por mi cabeza, se echaría a llorar conmigo.

—Ya me tengo que ir…

Entonces me fui…. salí del parque con una extraña sensación en el pecho. Cuando lo hice, me di cuenta que había sido arrastrado a unos cuantos metros de donde me había déjalo el bus. Revisé mis bolsillos, tenía mi cartera y las llaves. Bien…

Caminé hacia la acera y me senté en la parada a esperar un bus. Estaba solo la carretera y me pregunté, cuanto tiempo había estado inconsciente o dormido o lo que sea.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero alguien se sentó a mi lado en la parada y…

—Ah, es usted Iván… - Él ya había llegado a la parada. Me miró tranquilamente, había algo en sus ojos que no tenía una expresión definitiva, pero tampoco resultaba desagradable. 

—Iré a casa. –Me comentó - ¿Pudo encontrar su mochila?

—No…

—¿Tenía algo importante?

—Si… unos documentos legales.

—¿Si? Eso suena terrible. –Me dijo y note que arqueo ambas cejas. - ¿Puede reproducirlos?

—Sera complicado, son documentos originales de inmigración –Entonces, el arqueo más las cejas aún más, pero volvió a su antiguo rostro desapasionado.

_ Yo estaba que me cortaba y no botaba sangre._ Estaba furioso, iracundo, también triste, muy estresado, hubiera sido mejor quedarme en casa esta noche.

—Será algo difícil conseguirlos de nuevo.

—Ya… -Solté, puse las manos en mis ojos y los froté un poco. Quería que el autobús llegara lo más pronto posible.

Quise cortar el asunto mirando al otro lado, pensando en otra cosa.

—¿Pensaba viajar a alguna parte? –Me preguntó Iván.

—Pensaba….

—¿Ya no?

—…Ahora será más complicado…ahora –Le manifesté con amargura. - Quería ir a Colombia.

Iván no dijo nada, lo agradecí. Justo a tiempo el autobús venia y al estacionarse en la parada me levanté. Él no lo hizo, me pregunte si no era su bus, al parecer no. Cuando subí al bus él se quedó en la parada sentado tranquilamente mirando sus manos que reposaban en su regazo. Admiré la tranquilidad con la que solo estaba allí era algo contagioso y por un momento pensé que se trataba de un espectro.

Al llegar al centro me encontré con Alfred; su rostro se veía más pálido que antes y al verme me salto encima, bueno, literalmente me levanto del suelo y se puso a lloriquear, yo me sentí anestesiado, la idea de la muerte pasó como un sentimiento de seducción y pronto reaccioné por el dolor en mi brazo. Me dolía y me di cuenta que sangraba.

—¡Perdóname! ¡Por favor perdóname! ¡No me di cuenta! ¡En solo vino…y yo…yo…! ¡Te estaba buscando por todas partes! ¡Pensé que…pensé que…! -Sollozaba en medio de todo el mundo y yo solo podía escucharlo, entre la pena y el dolor.

Le dije que estaba bien, aunque no era así y por dentro pensé que me estaba muriendo o algo, me sentía debajo del agua y todo era como una especie de sueño…las palabras de Alfred eran como si alguien colocara una almohada en mi cabeza y la golpeara.

Tan sumergido estaba en mi estado que no me percaté cuando Alfred se calló y me estaba observando las heridas de mis manos y brazos, estoy seguro que tenía las rodillas heridas como si me hubiera caído corriendo.

—Quiero irme a casa –Dije agotado. Creí que me iba a poner a llorar allí. Alfred dijo algo, intentaba explicarme lo que había ocurrido - …Alfred, quiero ir a casa ahora…-Le callé la boca, antes de llamáramos más la atención.

Él no se opuso, me vio por unos segundos con rostro amargo –gracias a Dios – y me acompañó, pero solo lo hizo hasta la puerta de mi apartamento, entre y ni me despedí de él, o le dije algo, luego cerré la puerta y él se quedó afuera. Tenía un rostro acre como quien quisiera llorar, pero no se lo tenía permitido, aunque el que quería llorar era yo. 

De pronto creía oír a alguien en la sala, como pasos, imaginé que alguien había llegado. Subí las escaleras hacia mi habitación y como si hubiera recibido una orden no encendí la luz, solo valiéndome de la luz que entraba por mi ventana.

Arthur.

Su nombre vino a mi mente como por obra de magia. Flotaba su nombre dentro de mi cabeza. Jamás había escuchado ese nombre, no conocía a nadie que se llamara de esa manera.

Era un hombre, como cualquier otro, con cabello desordenado y rubio que se batía con el frio viento y cejas muy gruesas dándole a su mirada un aspecto sombrío y amenazador, me miraba como quien mira a una pintura, de arriba abajo y sentí sus ojos en mi rostro y mi cabeza. En el interior de mi cabeza. Estaba dotado de belleza, pero no de aquella belleza frágil y delicada, su belleza me hacía comprender que era un hombre cargado de fuerte inteligencia y la expresión fría de su rostro de poder.

Entonces escuché…su voz dentro de mi cabeza., me pedía a que lo dejara entrar y le dije que sí.

Cuando estuvo en mi habitación me percaté que tenía algo en su mano, mi mochila…tenía un hasa rota y estaba llena de humedad por la nieve y el barro. La miré como si fuera un sueño, algo irreal y mágico, todo bajo del agua.

—Esto es tuyo

Su voz sonaba extraña. Era británico, pensé, pero tenía otro tinte sobrenatural. Frio y sereno.

—¿Puedes moverte hacia acá, por favor? -Aunque no dijo cómo una pregunta, lo sentí como una orden y así lo hice.

Me detuve a unos pasos de él.

—Tienes un aspecto lamentable. –Me comentó al verme con sus agudos ojos verdes como piedras. Como un profesor muy estricto – pero no tienes nada roto.

Hizo una pausa y se percató de la sobria sangre que tenía mis manos, como rasguños.

—He encontrado esto y esto…-Entonces extrajo de la mochila, de uno de sus bolsillos la cadena de madera que tenía…

No la tenía en mi cuello. Me toqué el mismo por mero reflejo.

—Tu…

—Si. Fui yo…-Me respondió a mi pensamiento. – Pero Alfred te soltó antes de poder alcanzarlo. Es un milagro que no te hayas roto nada… alguien debe estar cuidándote.

No le respondí, porque realmente no sabía lo que había ocurrido.

—Es mejor así. No viene al caso. –Me dijo y me miró con seriedad – Escucha, Julián. No es mi deseo importunar tu vida tranquila por eso quiero hablar contigo como hombres.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Quiero que te alejes de Alfred.

—El…

—Lo sé. Sé que el insistirá en permanecer cerca de ti.

—Ah…

—Lo conozco, es terco como mula, pero hasta la mula más terca se cansa del fracaso. Es un joven que apenas entraba al mundo adulto.

Lo miré con cautela y sentí inútil hablar ya que estaba dentro de mi cabeza.

—Sé que _no lo quieres._ No era tu intención involucrarte en todo esto, eres otro simple mortal, con sueños que van muy acorde a la cotidianidad del mundo. Quieres irte de este país ¿no es así?

No le respondí, no podía hacerlo.

—Tu no perteneces aquí, aunque vivas en este lugar, tu corazón se encuentra en otro sitio. Debes ir allí. Debes ir a donde anhelas estar. –continuó y me sorprendí de que el me dijera algo como eso. El, de entre todos. El demonio…

A quien Alfred le tenía tanto miedo, no lo sé, pero sus palabras me golpearon más fuerte que ninguna otra. Parecía haber visto dentro de mi corazón, me desnudaba frente a él como el humano simple que era, con sueños sencillos y me daba la oportunidad de volverlos realidad.

—Te entregaré tus documentos, pero debes prometerme que cumplirás con lo que tu corazón desea.

Lo miré incapaz de responderle. El sabia lo que yo quería y estaba dándomelo. No podía verlo por tanto tiempo, su mirada era tan inexpresiva e inescrutable que me provocaba temor.

—Alfred no tiene nada que ver contigo. ¿Lo entiendes? Tu eres un humano más. 

No lo entiendo.

—Morirás eventualmente y el seguirá existiendo en la infinidad del mundo, su espíritu nunca encontrará el descanso…

—…

—Debes prometerme que cumplirás con tu palabra.

Temí de su mirada, pero Arthur no se movió de donde estaba, como una estatua, yo miré la mochila…y luego la tomé. Mi mano se movió sola.

Entonces lo vi caminar hacia la ventana. De alguna forma reaccioné.

—Espera, espera…espera – Le detuve- ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué Alfred y tú?... -Pregunté temeroso, pero no pude terminar la pregunta, aunque sabía que él lo sabía.

El ni siquiera me vio, guardó silencio y por un momento sentí que había cometido un error ¿Cómo se me ocurría preguntarle algo así…

—Yo soy su creador. Él es mi otra mitad.

No supe que responderle, algo ató mi lengua dejándola pegada al paladar. Arthur entornó la mirada milimétricamente cuando volvió a verme con sus ojos de cristal.

—Ha sido así siempre. Soy el único que puede guiarlo en este mundo, el único que puede amarlo.

Luego de esto, no recuerdo muy bien lo que sucedió. El simplemente se fue. Desapareció de mi campo de vista… Desperté en mi habitación, serían las nueve cuando abrí los ojos y no me quería levantar. Me miré las manos y tenía los rasguños.

Me desperté y tenía mi pijama puesta. Luego miré a la ventana y estaba cerrada. Mi cadena estaba puesta en mi cuello y me volví a sumergir en la apariencia de un sueño. Cuando me levanté para buscar ropa en mi armario, mi mochila estaba en una esquina recostada y al abrirla tenía el sobre amarillo dentro con todos los papeles…

No podía ser un sueño. Toque la mochila y estaba humedad y sucia…

—¿Qué…

Repentinamente el sonido del timbre del teléfono sonó. Miré a todos lados…El teléfono estaba en mi escritorio y no debajo de sonar…Me levanté con cautela y lo tomé. Me dolían los dedos de las manos…

Había estática y una voz a la distancia. Entonces me moví hacia la ventana que estaba abierta, la brisa fría me golpeó el rostro. Escuché su voz y dentro de mi mente fue como un momento de alivio. El cofre de mi alma volvía a expandirse cálidamente por todo el dolor de mi cuerpo. Tardé en responder.

—Sí, te escucho.

—¿Estabas durmiendo? ¿Te desperté? –Me preguntó, pero yo le negué.

—No. Estoy bien – Mentí y me tapé el otro oído porque lo escuchaba lejos. - ¿Por qué no respondiste mis mensajes?

—Quería llamarte. –Me respondió. Cansado, me senté en el piso y tuve que maniobrarme bien ya que el brazo me dolía a horrores - Estoy con la Tia Vero.

—Oh. Estas en la ciudad….

—Flecha murió, Julián, las dos murieron.

—Lo lamento mucho. Lo siento. ¿Cuándo fue? -Dije, casi experimentando dolor físico por ello.

—Hace unas semanas…-

—Lo siento…. –No encontraba nada más que decirle. Tuve conflictos internos con mis emociones en ese momento.

—Ya se me está pasando. Sabes….

Nos quedamos en silencio, pero podía escucharlo respirar, suspirando.

—¿Te encuentras bien? –Me preguntó.

—Sí. -Cerré los ojos y sentía que se me escaparon dos lagrimas - ¿Quieres hablar de algo? ¿Por qué no me cuentas que tal la Ciudad?

—Es chévere. Pero…. Ya quiero irme a casa. Hay mucha gente y ruidos, todos se mueven de allá para acá. Me siento fuera de lugar. Es todo muy acelerado, la gente es demasiado ansiosa me pone los nervios activos.

—Sé que es eso. Te entiendo.

—Si ¿verdad? - El parecía emocionado y su alegría me reconfortó

—Sí – Sonreí. – Es como si no pertenecieras allí, y nada allí te importara. Es muy exigente los primeros meses, pero con el tiempo el sentimiento se disipa- no fue lo que ocurrió conmigo.

—La comida es rica -Me dijo en chiste, me hizo sonreír aún más.

—Eso es un buen consuelo –Le respondí. – David, ¿ya te iras a la Dolorosa?

—Dentro de dos días. –Me respondió – No quería estar allá ¿sabes? …me sentía solo incluso en casa. también quería hablar contigo, ¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Cómo va el trabajo?

—Renuncie.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Tanto que te esforzaste. ¡que paso! –No quería hablar de ello con él, no en ese momento, era demasiado complicado.

—David ¿Cómo es vivir en el campo? ¿es bien?

El tardó un momento en responder – Es bien. Digo, a mí me encanta, pero es que he vivido allí _años_…. Puede que al principio no te guste por todos los sonidos, las cosas son algo diferente…. No tenemos teléfonos y nuestras casas están muy divididas, siempre hay animales y trabajo que hacer…Tienes que experimentarlo, no puedo explicártelo.

—¿Puedo ir algún día? Algún día…. ¿Crees que pueda ir a vivir allá?

—En la Dolorosa.

—Si. –Cerré los ojos de nuevo, me sentí a reventar de tantas emociones juntas…-

David no respondió al momento.

—¿Julián, paso algo?

—No… ¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué me preguntas esto? ¿está todo bien?

—Sí…. Está todo bien. Solo….

—¿Quieres venirte a vivir a la Dolorosa?

—¡No! Digo…Sí, solo quería visitarte. Quería saber si podía ir.

El tardó en responder de nuevo.

—¿Quieres venir a visitarme? - Volvió a preguntar lentamente.

—Bueno, sí. Si quieres… ¿por qué no? Nos conocemos desde hace tiempo. Jamás nos hemos visto, nunca me has hablado de eso, ¿No quieres?

—¿Por qué tan repentino? Siento que… pensaba que quería terminar tus estudios y conseguir trabajo allá. –Parecía confundido. Incluso yo también estaba confundido.

—Sí. Eso quería, pero ¿Porque nunca me has invitado a ir a verte? Nos conocemos desde el hace seis años. ¡Desde el 2000!

—No sé, no sé, yo pensé…-Volvió dudar, luego siguió- pensé que te gustaba la ciudad, no sé. –David se alteró por un momento y escucharlo así me hizo doler el pecho – pensé que tú no querías, nunca me dijiste nada. 

Él se quedó en silencio.

—¿Te gustaría venir a visitarme a La Dolorosa? –Me preguntó. Entonces.

—Sí. –Respondí lentamente.

—A mí también me gustaría. –Me dijo el, pero no sabía si estaba serio o contento, yo sonreí cansado - ¿Por eso renunciaste?

—No. – Mentí sin querer explicarle. – David no quiero hablar de eso.

—Paso algo –Me dijo con seguridad – Lo siento. ¿Quieres seguir hablando?

—¡Si! –Dije de inmediato, aunque estaba cansado y en cualquier momento podría dormirme en el piso de la habitación- cuéntame algo, solo quiero hablar contigo… ha sido un día muy pesado. Un día de mierda…semana horrible.

—Entonces, deberías descansar…

—Que no quiero – No quería tener pesadillas… - a ver habla de algo, te escucho.

—¿Cuándo quieres venir?

—Dentro de un mes y medio, en ese tiempo mi maestría terminará y seré libre. Ya tengo los papeles, tengo que solucionar algunas cosas y tengo dinero ahorrado….

—¿Podrás?

—Sí. Creo que si –Le respondí. Suavemente, deseaba que así fuera. –Quiero ir. Quiero verte. Hablar contigo. 

—Yo también quiero verte. Ya estás hablando conmigo

—Sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Si…

—Eso.

Entorné los ojos, cansado.

—Habla de algo. Me estoy durmiendo.

—Duerme.

—No. David. Hablame, luego te iras a la Dolorosa y no sabré de ti en semanas.

—Claro que sí. Creo que estoy más cerca de conseguir una banda ancha. Podremos hablar más seguido.

—…pero no es lo mismo.

—Quieres hablar persona a persona.

—Eso….

—Entiendo…-Se quedó callado por un momento y luego dijo con tono lúdico – aaah…mira como hablas, te vas a quedar dormido.

—Humm, estúpido… -No tenía fuerza y cerré los ojos.

—Espero vengas pronto, Julián, prepararé todo para que te quedes en mi casa, así no tienes que pagar nada…. Tienes que dormir, hoy fue un día duro. Hablaremos después.

—No…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero esten todos bien. 
> 
> Quedense en casa   
7 5 2020.


	11. La Crisis

Cuando Francis supo lo que aconteció aquella noche no tenía dudas de que Alfred estaba en la misma situación que hacer más de cien años. Por supuesto él le había brindado una solución desde hace mucho. Sin embargo, Alfred carecía de valor y de carácter para ejecutarla. El francés también tenía otro problema que atender. Antonio yacía sentado cerca de la ventana, su rostro parecía que le habían arrancado todo rastro por interés a su alrededor…

No había impartido clases es noche y al parecer tampoco había comido por sus rasgos en extremo demacrado, con quien es atacado por alguna enfermedad.

—Otra vez uno de sus ataques –Soltó el Francis a Gilbert que se acercaba y le adelantó lo que acontecía.

—Sería prudente que entrara en letargo. –Aconsejó el alemán mirando la figura de su amigo. En ese instante Antonio hizo un movimiento con la intención de levantarse y volvió a verlo con una expresión extraña, como si el supiera lo que estaban pensando.

Lo sabía, sabía que no quería que hiciera una locura.

—Iré a verlo –Le informo el español

—No, no es prudente que vayas –Le replicó el francés, Gilbert no dijo nada, bajo los ojos. Antonio estuvo viéndolo por un momento, como si esperara que el dijera algo, pero esto nunca pasó. - No estás bien. Gilbert, consigue alguna virgen y haz que beba de ella.

—Pero necesito ir.

—No iras. Avanza la noche, quedate en letargo por un tiempo, será mejor para ti. –Aconsejó Francis con voz demandante. Aquello enfureció a Antonio, arrugando su expresión… Emitió un gruñido bestial y tiró el mueble a un lado con un estrepitoso sonido, sorprendente a pesar de su aspecto debilitado, se movió como un rayo y salió del apartamento con un azote de la puerta tras de sí.

Francis intercambio mirada con Gilbert, que bajó los ojos.

…el alemán fue tras de el sin decir ni una palabra.

Al girarse suspiró, terrible cosa tenía que lidiar con sus dos cercanos en la larga eternidad…no comprendió porque eran tan necios y hacían oídos sordos a sus consejos, después de todo, él era quien era el más experimentado de los tres…

Antonio siempre era demasiado pasional, traía problemas como el apego o el desapego, la dependencia y la infelicidad y aunque él sabía lo que podría mantenerlo estable, esta también era un problema a la larga y abriría heridas innecesarias en un futuro.

El francés se encontraba meditando sobre como volver a lidiar contra este problema presente, se había recuperado de su herida, solo para encontrarse con las heridas abiertas de los demás…

Se llevó una de sus manos a la frente lisa y pronto se sentó en el sillón, solo a pensar en todos los problemas presentes, era un pésimo momento para que la crisis de Antonio se manifestara, cuando tenían a Arthur acechando cada uno de sus movimientos…bueno, movimientos de Alfred.

Pronto pensó en …

—Ah. Llegaste –Dijo el francés – te llamé con el pensamiento.

—¿Lo hiciste? No te percibí –Dijo inocentemente el americano

—Es una expresión, ya te había hablado de las expresiones, ven aquí –replicó el francés con cierto fastidio. Alfred era inteligente, pero a veces era demasiado ingenuo.

Alfred se sentó en uno de los sillones y en enseguida miró a su alrededor.

—No están. Han salido 

—He dejado a Julián en su casa –

—¿Esta solo? -Francis arqueó las cejas sorprendido.

—Hoy sufrimos un ataque…

—¿Lo dejaste solo después de un ataque…? –Volvió a preguntar con una mirada inquisitiva.

—No, no fue así, lo dejé en su casa luego del ataque, estaba herido, superficialmente.

—Sangraba

—De forma superficial…-Aclaró Alfred, pero con una gota de deseo en su voz – Tuve que dejarlo solo un momento, solo un momento…o si no…

—Entiendo, el muchacho es virgen, es irresistible –Aclaró el francés con indiferencia. - ¿Pero él está bien? ¿Qué pasó con el ataque…?

Alfred se llevó las manos a la cabeza como un atormentado

—Él quería salir a hacer una diligencia. -El francés asintió...- Se metió en un edificio.

—¿Y no lo acompañaste?

—Me prohibió hacerlo.

Francis arqueó una ceja.

—Se supone que cuando regresara íbamos a ir a su casa y se iría a dormir.

—Aja…

—Pero subimos a uno de esos vehículos alargados y con mucha gente

—Autobuses, claro.

—Eso. De pronto alguien se montó en una parada…yo olí, era el, nos estaba siguiendo, entonces le ordené a Julián que se levantara e hice detener el …autobús. –

—¿Qué paso después?

—Julián me gritó. Me dijo que estaba cansado, que lo tenía harto. –Francis no parecía sorprendido.

—¿Qué más?

—El apareció e intentó llevárselo como la otra vez, intenté bloquearlo y sostener a Julián, pero a la larga le iba a arrancar el brazo, así que tuve que obligarlo a que lo soltará en consecuencia perdí a Julián en algún lugar del parque, luego él me tomó a mi e intentó hacer lo mismo, pero tomó otra dirección logré perderlo con mucho esfuerzo entre los edificios de la ciudad… Creo que se golpeó en algún vecindario…

—¿Y Julián como sobrevivió a esa caída? –Francis parecía desconcertado- Viajaban por el cielo a kilómetros por hora.

—No…no lo sé-Se detuvo al momento todo pensamiento. Cierto, ¿Cómo?

—No se lo preguntaste-Francis susurró - ¿No se lo preguntaste?

—No… yo solo.

—Alfred –Francis brotó un suspiro y se levantó del sillón para correr las cortinas del ventanal, pronto amanecería.

—Sé que debí preguntárselo, pero…estaba asustado, el apareció de repente y yo… -Balbuceó, en ocasiones olvidaba que Julián no era tan resistente.

—El seguirá apareciendo hasta que tú mismo le des un alto –Dijo el francés seriamente mirando con entretenimiento los pliegues de las finas cortinas – pero lo que no podemos ignorar es como Julián sobrevivió a una caída de esa magnitud…la idea de hacer eso es claramente asesinarlo.

Alfred escuchó aquello con horror en sus ojos, luego su rostro adquirió una expresión amarga.

—¿Por qué no me deja en paz?

—Por qué huyes de él.

—Lo odio… -Dijo como un gruñido desde su interior 

Francis hizo un gesto de sumo desdén. No era nada que no hubiera escuchado antes. Suspiró y volvió a sentarse.

—¿No tiene heridas mortales?

—No. No lo creo. Solo rasguños.

—Ya. –Dijo- El morirá en cualquier momento.

—¿Qué?

—…Si no haces algo, sucederá lo mismo que hace cien años. Matara a todos los que se acerquen a ti. Ese es el precio de la inmortalidad que te dio, cuando te separaste de él, juro hacerte la vida imposible

—¡Ya lo sé! ¡Pero qué vida es esta! ¡No puedo hacer nada en su contra! ¡Es mucho más fuerte que yo! ¡Incluso es mucho más fuerte que tú y Antonio! ¡No tiene caso! ¡Tal vez si muero de una vez pueda dejarme en paz!

—¡Si! ¡Quizá si te mueres pueda dejarte en paz! ¡Pero tú le temes a la Muerte igual que a todos nosotros! ¡No te vas a morir por que no has vivido nada! –Le espetó el francés con cierta impaciencia- ¡Sabes lo que tienes que haces para ser libre!

Alfred gruñó con su orgullo herido.

—…Lo que me preocupa es el destino de Julián, es joven y no es un mal chico, a parte es virgen…la sangre virgen es exquisita, podríamos…

—No. –Dijo Alfred rotundamente – No será un _depósito de sangre…_

—Ah, es mucho mejor que ser un vampiro.

Alfred se levantó del sillón indignadísimo. Convertir a Julián en un _depósito de sangre_ era impensable. Ser alimento de vampiros a cambio de una buena vida en la ciudad le resultaba repugnante…

Poco después de llegar con Francis y los demás, descubrió que ya no tenían la necesidad de cazar, poseían en su haber una red de “depósitos de Sangre” colaboradores voluntarios que vendían su sangre por favores y beneficios económicos. Eran hipnotizados para olvidar que alguna vez la dieron y las hacían tener un dieta especial y ejercicio.

—Vamos… -Francis le pareció ridículo la negación del otro – Es mucho mejor que morir. Podemos hablar con Arthur…convencerlo que no lo mate con la condición de que se vuelva un depósito de sangre, le borramos los recuerdos y vive una vida tranquila, como si nada hubiera pasado… listo. Más de una vez se han arreglado cosas así… además, él quiere una vida tranquila, vivir solo, un trabajo, es perfecto… ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Las palabras de Francis eran como un puñal, frías y contundentes, sabía que, si lo decía de esa manera, era porque lo estaba ya pensado desde antes, Francis era maquiavélico.

—No, eso no pasara.

—¿Por qué? ¿No me digas que te has encariñado con él? …lo sé, es por su sangre, es exótico, no es europeo, ni asiático, es latino, nunca ha probado un latino ante ¿deliciosa verdad? 

—Callate…

Francis se echó a reír, ¿Cómo la conversación había terminado en esto?

—Julián no aceptara. Él no lo hará

—¿Y por qué no? No tiene por qué saberlo

—Por qué se quiere ir… -

Francis arqueó ambas cejas y se quedó pasmado.

—¿A dónde?

Alfred sintió aquel peso en el pecho que había cargado desde que abandonó la habitación del latino fue liberado.

—A la Dolorosa

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿No consiguió trabajo? ¿acaso no está estudiando?

—Va a terminarlo y luego se ira -Dijo Alfred fríamente – renunció a su trabajo.

Francis arrugó el entrecejo confundido.

—… ¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Lo escuché decirlo por teléfono. Hablaba con un tal David. –

—David… ¿eh?

—¿Quién es?

—Ni idea. –Reconoció Francis – …¿no puedes a averiguar quién es?

Alfred lo miró con una expresión de “¿en serio?” Francis descartó la idea.

—Quizá sea su primo. Alguna familia ¿y dónde queda la Dolorosa?

—¡No lo sé! –Soltó Alfred - ¡Pero se va a ir! ¡Estoy seguro que fue Arthur! ¡Él quiere dejarme solo, siempre hace eso! ¡Julián estaba bajo algún hechizo! ¡Ese maldito demonio!

—¡Pero tiene la cruz todo el tiempo no puede!

—¡No se ¡¡Puede que se haya caído por un momento! ¡Pero por qué otra cosa se iría! –Alfred tenía muchas dudas al respecto. Sabía que Julián no tenía familiares más allá de sus tíos ¿Qué era esto tan de repente? ¿de dónde había salido esa decisión tan extrema?

Todo esto le resultaba tan artificial…pero, cuando había escuchado a Julián hace solo unas horas, parecía convincente, parecía estar entre triste y feliz al mismo tiempo.

¿Sería posible que no estuviera bajo una hipnosis? Debía ser así, ¿Por qué abandonaría sus planes para irse a La Dolorosa? ¿Qué era la Dolorosa?

En sus terribles meditaciones, Francis había sacado su teléfono y se concentró en el…

—Francis… ¿Está escuchándome? –Pero este ya no le escuchaba, miraba atentamente su teléfono antes de guardarlo en su bolsillo.

—Alfred. Esta es la situación. –Le dijo mirándolo al fin- Arthur no se detendrá de matar a Julián si tiene la oportunidad. Juro dejarte solo es lo que sucede cuando abandonas a tu Creador. Has escupido en su honor.

—¡Lo sé! ¡Tenemos que evitarlo! ¡Julián…el no…

—En primer lugar –Interrumpió Francis seriamente con aquellos ojos fríos- Él es tu responsabilidad, tú lo metiste en esto. ¿No pensaras que nosotros limpiemos este desastre? Tu sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Toma valor y hazlo.

Alfred no dijo nada. Creía todo aquello muy injusto. Francis no sabía lo aterrador que era, lo indescriptiblemente pavoroso que era enfrentarse a sus creadores. Jamás había visto el creador de Francis. No sabía cómo se había librado de él. ¡No podía compararlo! Muchos no tenían ese valor y amor por la libertad que el poseía. Arthur era aterrador a los ojos de Alfred, como un Dios, un gigante, un demonio de sus pesadillas.

La unión de creador y criatura era tan delicada, que podía ser de idílica a caótica con una solo acción, una palabra, un comportamiento, pero para que retornara a su estado armónico era muy difícil, casi imposible.

Era común que buscaran compañeros, comunidades para soportar la eternidad, pero con el tiempo debían de cuidarse de sus propias personalidades o podrían colapsar en la locura.

Apretando los puños, Alfred se levantó del asiento, miró el reloj y pronto seria de día.

—¿Qué harás?

—No lo sé

—¿Por qué lo piensas tanto?

Alfred no supo que responder. Se sentía atrapado. Atormentado. Tenía que hacer algo, pero se preguntaba ¿Cómo? …. El miedo lo carcomía con dientes tan afilados y venoso, le gangrenaba el espíritu, no podía entenderlo Francis o Julián, mucho menos Julián, él estaba totalmente desentendido de los temores de su raza.

Francis también se levantó y fue hacia donde él estaba. Colocándose a su lado le dedico una mirada fría y carente de una emoción especifica. Desapasionado, de total indiferencia. Así era Francis, era despiadado.

—Entra en letargo hoy –Ordenó lacónico. 

Alfred volvió a verlo con los ojos como platos y en ese momento se sintió empequeñecido de tal forma que deseaba esconderse, obedecer, solo para que Francis dejara de mirarlo de esa forma tan despreciable. Todo su cuerpo tembló.

—¿Por qué no me creaste tú? –Preguntó como un hilo de voz, anhelante

Francis les miró a los ojos por un momento antes de entornarlos con cierta expresión melancólica.

—Serías igual de infeliz….

Francis no perdió tiempo alguno con todo aquello que ocurría, ya que Antonio estaba bajo el cuidado de Gilbert debido a su inestabilidad y Alfred no estaba en las condiciones para poder tomar sus responsabilidades, no tuvo más remedio de que ir el mismo con Julián.

Si este quería irse, como decía Alfred y era o no un truco de Arthur para poder alejarlo de Alfred, debía decir que Arthur estaba siendo muy amable a como lo era antes hace unos cien años. Al dia siguiente, en la noche partió.

Al tocar la puerta, su tía, simpática pensó el, le hizo entrar y llamó a Julián, estaba sorprendida ya que Julián no tenía muchos amigos, de hecho, pocos venían a visitarlo, y Francis siendo tan apuesto y pulcro, pensó que sería uno de los amigos de la maestría.

Cuando Julián lo vio, dio un largo suspiro de alivio. Francis estaba sano, como habían dicho. El francés se precipitó a saludarlo y le invitó a caminar, excusándose que quería hablar con él, cosa que no quería hacer allí por obvias razones.

Para Francis se le hizo muy fácil convencerlo, siempre lograba hacer que otros bajaran la guardia con sus trucos. Lo percibía cansado y detalló las heridas que tenía en sus manos y dedos…como los arañazos de las ramas.

—Alfred me contó lo que pasó hace uno días –Dijo mientras caminaban, era de noche por lógica y el centro estaba repleto de personas. – Lamento…

—Sí, ya, ya se disculpó Alfred. Ya. -Dijo el con un tono seco, más por dentro no quería hablar de ello, no quería recordar lo que había visto, y lo que había hablado con Arthur.

La simple imagen de Arthur era demasiado amenazante. 

Comprendió solo por un momento porque Alfred le temía, cuando estuvo frente a él, experimentó la extinción de todos los sonidos y de el mismo, de un momento a otro pensó que podía morir, que el sonido de su vida también iba a perecer y nadie lo notaria.

—Quería preguntarte algo

—¿Qué es?

—¿Cómo sobreviviste a la caída cuando Arthur te atacó? -Por un momento Julián parecía no entender a lo que se refería por eso Francis tuvo que explicale lo que Alfred le había dicho días antes. - 

—No lo sé realmente- Confesó el moreno- Solo me desperté en una parte del parque, cerca del rio congelado.

—¿Nada más? –

Julián hizo un esfuerzo por recordar.

—Me encontré con un hombre. Trabaja en el parque, pero no recuerdo su nombre…-Dijo con honestidad. Habían pasado tantas cosas ese día que no alcanzaba a retener. – No, no me acuerdo, pero me encontró y luego me fui a la parada, y allí me lo volví a encontrar… luego tomé el bus al centro y encontré a Alfred.

—¿Y luego?

—¿Para qué quieres saber?

—Curiosidad… me preocupo por tu seguridad, es todo- Admitió con algo de melodrama

Julián le miró receloso, pero finalmente agregó

—Fui a mi habitación y me fui a dormir. –Francis arqueó ambas cejas…

Que no le dijera lo que Alfred había oído, no significaba que estuviera bajo alguna hipnosis, es normal guardarse secretos, después de todo Francis y el no eran cercanos.

—¿Cómo te sientes? Te veo pálido…

—Me duele todo el cuerpo. El brazo más que todo… pero estoy bien.

—Admiro tu fortaleza…-Susurró Francis, Julián lo miró, pero no dijo nada, y luego pensó en la fantasmal idea de … ¿Cómo sería Julián como un vampiro? El muchacho era fuerte, tenía carácter, un poco de mal genio, pero luego de todo lo que sucedía, su cerebro parecía seguir funcionando bien.

—Sí, ya…

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? –Preguntó

—No lo sé. –Dijo distraídamente, luego como dándose cuenta de algo levantó los ojos hacia Francis, que le miraba atentamente - ¿A qué te refieres? …

—Pienso…-Francis comenzó – que Arthur va a matarte tarde o temprano.

—No sé cómo sentirme al respecto…-Confesó Julián, algo disipado, pero Francis se dio cuenta como su corazón comenzaba a enloquecer asustado. – Ya quiero que termine. Quiero irme de aquí

Francis no dijo nada, pero le dedico aquella mirada inquisidora, fría como el corazón de una bruja malvada.

—Creo que hay una forma en que no corres peligro. –Dijo Francis, Julián lo miró.

—Existe…-Dijo Francis – una red de personas que venden su sangre a los vampiros de la ciudad a cambio de dinero y protección…

Julián abrió los ojos lenta pero impactado por tales revelaciones lanzadas de esa manera.

Sabía que todo podía ser convertido en una mafia, en alguna red, un comercio, pero aquello jamás pudo preverlo.

—¿Me estas jodiendo? ¿verdad? – Julián habló con seriedad, casi molesto.

—No. Estoy serio. Existe. –Francis se detuvo, solo porque Julián lo hizo también. No se iría con medias tintas. - ¿No me crees?

—¿Qué quieres decirme? -Preguntó con cierto recelo. Francis lo miró desde allí. No estaban solos. Personas iban y venían en medio del camino de la hacer. 

—Quiero ayudarte. –Julián no respondió y por eso continuó. - Se llaman “Depósitos de sangre” … existen desde que se hizo más complicado esconder los cadáveres …

—¿Depósitos? ¿y cómo funciona eso?

—Se contactan contigo, te dan una dieta, y unas cuotas por trimestre. El pago es adelantado. Todo muy limpio y sanitario. –Explicó someramente y con algo de indiferencia- Si tu sangre es virgen vales mucho más…

—¿Eh?

—Es que la sangre virgen, tiene más propiedades saciables. –Julián hizo una expresión retorcida cuando escuchó eso. Eso no lo había leído en ningún libro. Le dio asco y repeluz.

—Estás loco.

—Escuchame…primero. -Apuntó Francis acercándose a él, Julián por mero reflejo se echó para atrás como un ratón a asustado pero el contrario le tomó de los hombros amablemente. - Si te conviertes en un Deposito de sangre, ningún vampiro podrá atentar contra ti. 

—¿Cómo me dices eso?

—Menos si te tiene un vampiro de alto nivel.

—¿Cómo que si _me tiene?_

—Los vampiros eligen o piden los depósitos, tienen varios según nuestra disposición económica…-Julián no entraba en su estupefacción ¿realmente estaba escuchando eso? Sonaba como una red de prostitución…

Francis se detuvo al mirar su expresión. No iba a llegar a ningún lado así.

—Cuando digo que no pueden tocarte ningún vampiro es porque eso desataría una guerra. Si un vampiro mata o toma a un deposito ajeno, sería como una declaración de guerra contra el dueño…-Le explicó con delicadeza- Solo hay que encontrar un vampiro de alto nivel.

—No quiero. Ya suéltame…

—¿Estás seguro?

—¡Sí!¡Ya suéltame! –

Francis no esperó dos pedidas y lo hizo alejándose, pero viéndolo con cierta suspicacia…

—Piénsalo… -Dijo Francis en un susurro – Conozco a muchos de alto nivel…

Julián le dedico una mirada de asco. Quizá las intenciones de Francis eran protegerlo, pero aquello era demasiado para Julián, acababa de enterarse que existía una red de venta ilegal de sangre para vampiros… Sintió ganas de vomitar.

¡Vampiros!

—Tiene que haber otra forma… -Le dijo el latino. Francis puso sus manos en jarra

—La hay, pero …me temo que es una posibilidad algo remota.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Francis se rascó por un momento el rostro con aire elegante, de repente creyó sentir algo y se detuvo súbitamente a mirar a su alrededor. Era Alfred que trotaba unos metros antes de llegar con ellos.

Julián casi de inmediato sintió deseos de irse, su corazón dio un salto entre temeroso y ansioso. Sabía que no podía estar cerca de Alfred, por eso retrocedió unos pasos cuando Alfred de acercó.

—Te llamé con el pensamiento ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

—Gilbert llamó, es Antonio. –Dijo apresuradamente. 

—¿Qué le pasa a Antonio? –Preguntó por inercia Julián, pero rápidamente se retrajo cuando Alfred centró su atención en él. Francis observó todo antes de mirar a Alfred para pedir explicaciones.

—Alfred, ¿qué está pasando? –

—Gilbert esta con Antonio. -Volvió a decir – Tenemos que ir, rápido.

—¿Hace cuánto que llamó?

—Hace una hora.

Francis pareció reflexionar sobre eso, pronto miró a Julián que había desviado la vista hacia otro lugar, no queriendo tener nada con aquella conversación, aunque internamente estaba atento, sin embargo, una idea había aparecido en la mente del despiadado Francis.

—Julián, tal vez puedas ayudarnos.

El muchacho frunció el entrecejo antes de mirarlos a ambos.

—¿Qué?

—Ven con nosotros…-

—No. – Dijo sin pensarlo.

—Antonio no está bien. –Apuntó Alfred- y tu…

—Tu pareces cercano a él. Si tú vas, estoy seguro que te escuchara –Le propuso Francis con aquella amable sonrisa y de sus ojos una expresión esperanzadora.

El latino arqueó una de sus cejas, no muy convencido, por obvias razones…no sabía si era prudente estar cerca de Alfred…no, en definitiva, no era para nada prudente. Miró a Francis como si quisiera decirle que no, pero discretamente.

—Ven…quizá Antonio no pase de esta noche –Decir aquello con tanta frialdad provocó que no solo Alfred, sino que Julián se pusieran alerta.

—No hagan nada raro.

—Intenta hablar con él. -Apuntó Francis- si no quiere escuchar entonces podrás irte.

Julián no sentía deseos de negarse, primero porque estaba en deuda con Antonio, si lo plantaba de alguna forma sentía que estaba abandonando la parte de el mismo dentro de él. Le agradaba, no lo consideraba un amigo íntimo, pero no tenía nada en su contra, solo los sustos de sus apariciones con aquella expresión tan triste y lamentable.

Pronto llegaron a aquellos edificios que Julián había visto muchas veces al pasar, usaron los ascensores a su sorpresa, por un momento pensaba que iba a volar o algo parecido, pero por suerte no fue así. Francis tenía una copia de la llave del penhouse e ingresaron sin mayores problemas.

Lo primero que se pudo ver al ingresar eran los grandes espacios vacíos del lugar, como una mudanza a la mitad. No había luces encendidas lo que les hizo contar solo con la escasa luz que irradiaba la luna sobre el vidrio de las ventanas. Se dispersaron por un momento, solo los dos vampiros, Julián no podía ver mucho y no sabía dónde estaban los interruptores así que estuvo un tiempo tocando las paredes antes de poder buscar a alguien más.

Mas cuando logró encender una luz, descubrió a ambos subido las escaleras como un rayo, poco después escuchó a alguien caminar arriba. Miró por las escaleras, pero se sintió incapaz de subir…

Sintiéndose un poco fuera de lugar buscó otros interruptores en su alrededor, paseando por las ventanas y las paredes. Encontró dos más y estas luces alumbraron la sala, los muebles estaban cubiertos de un plástico, como si estuvieran recién comprados y cerca de ellos yacían algunos cuadros inclinado, boca abajo, justo en esa pared, estaban otros interruptores y fue a por ellos, las luces de un pasillo y la cocina se encendieron, pero no veía a nadie en ese lugar, totalmente solo.

Los cuadros que yacían justo a los muebles llamaron la atención, no estaban envuelto y pronto quiso saber que tenía pintados más antes de poder hacerlo una voz le detuvo en seco.

—¿Estas de curioso?

Julián volvió a verlo quien le hablaba, y allí estaba, a contra luz, Antonio, ataviado de negro como aquella noche, con la luz golpeando su espalda podía solo reconocer su silueta.

—No…-Dijo, pronto calló un poco intimidado, Antonio no se movía- Antonio ¿ocurre algo? ¿te encuentras bien?

—Estoy esperando a que amanezca. –Dijo este acercándose, Julián no experimentó miedo por su cercanía

—Alfred me dijo que …estabas mal. Están arriba… -Antonio asintió con la cabeza, y pronto revelo que Gilbert había hecho la llamada, pero Alfred la interceptó - ¿De verdad estas bien? ¿quieres hablar de algo?

—Francis te envió. ¿Por qué estás aquí, Julián? –Preguntó el español con aquella mirada entre melancólica y también inquisidora. 

—No… bueno si, me fue a ver, luego vino Alfred y dijo que estabas mal… -Confesó sincero- Solo quería saber si estabas bien…-Agregó con un tono más bajo.

Antonio no dijo nada al momento, pero lo miraba con aquella expresión terrible en donde no se sabe si estaba triste o aturdido. Solo entonces, Julián supo que no estaba bien.

—¿Por qué esperas a que amanezca? -Preguntó dudoso el latino

—La luz del sol es una de las formas que tenemos de morir. –Explicó con frialdad aquel ser.

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres morir?

—Desde hace unos años. Si.

Julián no pudo decir algo.

—Este apartamento es casi nuevo –Le dijo de repente el vampiro. – Casi no lo uso, solo para dormir… pensaba ¿no te gustaría tenerlo? ¿No te gustaría vivir aquí?

Julián no respondió nada. ¿le estaba regalando su penhouse? ¿así sin más?, pero aquello era solo el anunció de algo más grande.

—No. –Respondió Julián secamente- es demasiado grande.

—Si lo vendes y compras algo más pequeño.

—No quiero tu herencia –Replicó el latino – no quiero nada.

—¿Por qué no aceptas mis regalos?

—Por qué siento que lo haces porque te sientes culpable…-Exclamó el latino por un instante exasperado- porque no está bien querer morirse.

—En primer lugar, yo ya estoy muerto. –Replicó con algo de indignación Antonio

—No me vas a dejar nada solo porque te vas a morir. –Le exigió el latino a lo que Antonio hizo una expresión de dolor espantosa, como si le clavaran un puñal, pero era por el motivo obvio, iba a morir, o eso planeaba y deseaba de alguna forma seguir viviendo en la mente de alguien más…

Mas no dijo nada, sabía que Julián se iba negar rotundamente y si le hubiera entregados los papeles de ese lugar, estaba seguro que los rompería en su cara del coraje.

—Eres muy cruel, Julián, a veces eres muy cruel –Dijo Antonio con voz triste y expresión sobrecogedora. Claro que Julián no podía verlo a los ojos, le provocaba una sensación similar a la lastima.

—¿Por qué haces todo esto? –Preguntó Julián más serio - ¿te encuentras tan mal?

Antonio por un momento no se movió ni dio indicio de querer hablar de ello.

—¿Recuerdas…-Comenzó- cuando hablamos sobre esa conexión …que queríamos lograr con esa persona?

—Si.

—Hoy fui con esa persona…intenté hablar con ella –Indicó – poco después de aconsejarte a ti. Sería algo hipócrita si no lo hiciera. Francis no deseaba que fuera, pero no le obedecí y aunque todo haya salido terrible no me arrepiento.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Nada… -Dijo, pero pronto su voz se quebró – No pasó nada…. Julián yo… el… No pasó nada. Ni siquiera se dignó a verme. ¿Por qué…? Siento que me odia.

Luego no dijo nada más, ocultando su rostro entre sus manos como un mártir sufriente. Julián no dijo nada, pero lo miró con lastima, compadecido. Jamás lo había visto de esa manera… esa tristeza era contagiosa, y pronto su estómago comenzó a arder junto con sus ojos.

Entonces se animó a tomar con cierta timidez el brazo del otro, y acariciarlo, queriendo brindar consuelo. No sabía que decirle.

—No debes pensar en eso…-Aconsejó Julián – te hará mal.

—Pero _él _es todo en lo que pienso…-Murmuró quebrándose… - No seas hipócrita…

—¿Qué dices?

—Tu solo piensas en él. –Acusó el español, pero no en mala intención, más bien…como un recordatorio. Julián no encontró palabras para replicar o defenderse, de hecho, pensaba que no podría hacerlo.

Antonio sabia casi todo de aquel secreto de Julián.

—Ya dejame solo…

—No…

No se dio cuenta cuando estaban los dos agachados a lado del mueble envuelto en plástico. Antonio llorando.

—¿Cómo es, Julián?

—¿Cómo es que?

—Eso…ese sentimiento. -Le preguntó Antonio – ese sentimiento. Te envidio mucho, tiene una ilusión… a mí ya no me queda nada.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? –Preguntó el otro mirándolo al rostro y se dio cuenta solo entonces que estaba llorando sangre. El contraste de sus ojos verdes y el rojo resaltaba bajo la luz de la lámpara -

—Lo sé, sé que es así. Cuando hablábamos tu ritmo cardiaco era diferente. Más vivo y las venas de tu rostro se hinchaban –Replicó- Te veías más saludable y lleno de vitalidad, aunque estuvieras inseguro de todo lo que decías, tienes la ilusión de que él, de que…el cuándo estén juntos puedan conectarse…pero ¿Qué ilusión tengo yo? Solo tengo la seguridad de que me odia y no quiere verme más …no tiene idea de lo doloroso que es, no poder conectarte con la persona que amas… ¿Por qué tengo que sufrir de esta forma? ¿Por qué no puedo tener los que todos tienen? 

De repente sintió que alguien se le colgaba del cuello, mas después comprendió que esos brazos eran de Julián, y que lo estaba abrazando, el cuerpo, cálido le nubló el tacto y aunque profundamente triste, echó a llorar en su hombro manchando su ropa.

—Yo no tengo seguridad de nada –Le dijo Julián en replica – Quizá hayas escuchado esto antes, y no sea nada nuevo para ti, pero debes seguir adelante… 

—Tu…también me dices…

—No puedes estancarte en alguien que sabes que no está allí para ti. Antonio tenemos derechos a equivocarnos, a no conectar con alguien… pero no podemos derrumbarnos por ello…

—Tu no entiendes.

—Quizá no. Pero entiendo que esto no es saludable para ti…y tampoco para mi… -Fue entonces que ambos se miraron seriamente dándose un poco de espacio – yo…puede que las cosas con David no resulten y que, si le confieso esto que sabes, me termine odiando, jamás sabría de él y nuestra amistad se rompería para siempre…pero si eso llegara a pasar, si el me rechazara…yo tengo que vivir con eso, tengo que vivir con el hecho de que no me quiere como yo lo hago…estoy preparado para eso. Estoy…listo para lo que sea que pueda pasar…yo no quiero seguir con esto quemándome por dentro…

—Julián…

—por eso…por eso hace unas semanas…llamó

—¿Qué?

—y le pregunté si podía…-Los ojos de Antonio se abrieron como dos platos de jade – si podía ir a visitarlo…

—¿Qué dijo?

—Dijo que sí.

—¿Qué…más?

—me quedé dormido, no sé qué más…pero él dijo que no tenía problema alguno

—Eso es fantástico. Cuanta envidia siento. –Dijo en voz baja

—Si las cosas no salen como pienso…

—Eso no pasara.

—Pero si pasa. Tengo que seguir con mi vida. y tú también – Le dijo con seriedad. – Insistir en el error solo me traerá infelicidad, no puedo obligar a nadie a que me ame… -Hizo una pausa por que admitir aquello era sin duda doloroso, Julian no le gustaría ser rechazado, pero eso era algo que no podía controlar… - No puedo…

—Eso no es cierto. Yo te quiero…

—No te quieras aprovechar –replicó el latino con cierto sarcasmo en su voz. Antonio pareció avergonzado y se limpió los ojos.

—Lo siento… -

—Hablo en serio. Antonio, tienes que detenerte.

Antonio buscó los ojos de Julián, pero no dijo nada, buscando alguna forma de replicarle, estaba feliz por él ya que conocía lo que era aquel sentimiento de anhelo, también sentía celos, pero estos no eran tan poderosos para alertarlo o hacerlo reaccionar. De ser posible, si todo salía bien, eso quería decí que Julián tenía una oportunidad de ser feliz. Encontrar la felicidad que el no pudo y eso dentro de sí, lo hizo sentir esperanzado, de alguna forma. Contento.

Cuando iba a hablar para manifestar su resolución, escucharon un ruido venir de arriba y ambos miraron hacia el techo. Los ojos de Antonio pasearon por todo el techo hasta ir a parar a las escaleras. Julián lo imitó, aunque no sabía muy que estaba buscando.

—¿Qué es? –Quiso saber, ambos se levantaron, entonces el español caminó solo unos pasos hacia adelante, pero no dejó que Julián lo siguiera.

Pronto se escucharon fuertes pasos, Julián sintió una corriente de viento golpear su cuerpo, al ver por la ventana. Cuando pudo divisar lo que era se dio cuenta que era nada más y nada menos que Gilbert, hecho un demonio, con una expresión de furia en su rostro pálido y sus ojos rojos solo acentuaron aquel gesto intimidante.

No sabía que Gilbert estaba allí, arriba.

Francis y Alfred aparecieron poco después, el francés también estaba con la misma expresión que el alemán, pronto se comenzaron a lanzar improperios en diferentes idiomas, Antonio le hizo un gesto a Julián para que retrocediera hacia la ventana. Alfred no se movió de su lugar.

—…Yo debía haberlo hecho ¡Debía estar allí! ¡Yo debía de haberlo protegido! ¡Tú no lo entiendes! ¡No tenías hermanos! ¡Tú abandonaste a tu familia por aventuras y pasiones! ¡Pero yo! ¡Yo me fui por un deber! –Vociferaba el prusiano — ¡Como puedo permitirme vivir si no pude salvar a mi hermano! ¡No, mi hermano! ¡Pudiste haberlo transformado a él Francis! ¡Pudiste haberlo salvado!

—¡Era un niño! ¡Tenía diez años, Gilbert! ¡Ya hemos tenido esta conversación! ¡Deja de culparme por la muerte de tu hermano! ¡Deja de pensar en tu hermano, que culpa tengo yo de su debilidad! –Replicaba Francis alterado, jamás se le había visto así.

—¡Voy a matarte Francis! –Declaró Gilbert y en ese momento se apreció el cómo Gilbert se acercaba al otro decidido— ¡Tenías que haberme dejado morir y salvarlo a el! ¡Era solo un niño!

—¡Exactamente, era solo u niño! ¡Si lo transformaba seguiría siendo un niño hasta el son de hoy! ¡Está prohibido! ¡Acaso quieres condenar a tu hermano a una vida miserable en el cuerpo de un mocoso de 10 años –

Fue entonces que Gilbert saltó sobre Francis y lo embistió contra uno de los muebles, Julián pegó un respingo, rápidamente Alfred saltó de la escalera hacia donde los otros estaban. 

—Matarme no hará que tu hermano regrese…no hará nada extraordinario. –Le decía Francis que estaba echado en el platico del mueble con Gilbert sobre él, intentando ahorcarlo– sé por qué te siente así, no es por tu hermano muerto

—Tu que sabes….

—Oh, lo sé, muy en el fondo sé _que te encanta la_ inmortalidad y _te da vergüenza._ No te aceptas en tu totalidad y usas a tu hermano para reflejar la poca humanidad que te queda. Tu hermano está muerto, Gilbert. Muerto, acéptalo de una vez…. 

Luego de eso, Gilbert golpeó a Francis en el rostro con tal fuerza que el piso parecía haber vibrado.

—¡Eso no es cierto! ¡No es cierto! –Le replicaba el prusiano.

—¡Te comportas como un neófito inmaduro! –Gritó el francés. Empujó a Gilbert de una patada y este cayó contra la pared cerca del cuadro. Francis se levantó, arregló su cabello su ropa y caminó lejos del mueble, pasando frente a Antonio y Alfred, mirándolo solo por breves instantes, como si no hubiera nada allí. — ¡Estoy cansado de ti y tus berrinches! ¡Tu hermano está muerto y creo que muy en el fondo deseabas que esto ocurriera, era un humano enfermizo, tu quería a un hermano fuerte! ¡Desear esto te causaba un sentimiento de vergüenza que te persigue hasta ahora, no es mi culpa que tú hermano no soportará la enfermedad que tenía! ¡Mira que convertir a un niño, ¿acaso quieres que me maten?

—¡Hubiera preferido morir ante de esto que dices! –Le gruñó Gilbert ahora parecía abrumado y abatido, se había arrodillado junto al cuadro y parecía no tener fuerzas para hablar, pero también, ese golpe de Francis había sido demasiado.

—No digas tonterías, sabes que no es verdad, sabes que solo los fuertes sobreviven… tu odiabas ver a tu hermano, odias su debilidad y te odiabas por ese sentimiento. ¡Te odias por odiar a tu hermano débil!

—¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! –Entonces Gilbert le arrojó algo, un objeto, Francis lo tomó en el aire y lo arrojó contra el suelo con indiferencia. Gilbert se encogió en su lugar y escondió su rostro. Susurró algo, pero me fue imposible escucharlo – Yo solo no quería que mi hermano sufriera más… Yo solo deseaba, yo deseaba…yo solo quería protegerlo, me iba a casar y no podría estar más con él…

Francis se fue a sentar en uno de los muebles con elegancia, arregló los mechones de cabello, solo cuando Gilbert comenzó a gruñir (esta era su forma de llorar) Antonio dejó a Julián para ir con él.

Antonio fue hacia donde estaba el alemán y amablemente lo abrazó, este se dejó hacer y rompió a llorar de ira, de impotencia, de vergüenza. Antonio consolaba a Gilbert con palabras amables y suaves caricias en sus hombros.

—No es tu culpa. –Le dijo, pero Julián pudo escuchar como Gilbert decía que era así, que era como Francis decía. Se sentía sucio, avergonzado y enojado consigo mismo, pero sin fuerza solo era capaz de llorar.

Francis no prestaba atención a lo que ocurría, miraba como hipnotizado hacia la ventana, pero yo sabía que no miraba hacia el exterior, sino hacia dentro, como preso de su propio mundo. Aquello que había ocurrido era demasiado para Julián que pronto se sintió fuera de lugar y quiso marcharse. 

—Estas temblando. -Anuncio Alfred, que estaba allí en silencio sin decir nada más. En efecto el latino le temblaban las manos. Eso también quería decir que su órgano estaba bombeando más sangre, alerta por si tenía que huir o defenderse. El sonido era sencillamente exquisito.

La indiferencia fue lo que Alfred sintió cuando Julián caminó unos pasos hacia uno de los muebles, mirando como Antonio parecía recuperar el control de Gilbert.

Se preguntaba por qué estaban tan alterados, había escuchado los gritos, pero ahora parecía estar sometidos, desconocía que clase de poder tenia Francis para reducirlos a masas lloriqueantes. Gilbert pronto pareció caer en un profundo sueño, como si alguien le hubiera disparado al corazón en letargo en los brazos de Antonio que como una pluma lo levantó.

—Lo llevare a mi cuarto. –Anunció a Francis…

—Quiero que cierres todas las ventanas. –Ordenó este

—Lo haré. -Dijo él, pronto lo vieron subir las escaleras y al momento las gruesas cortinas se rodaron de forma automática, ya no había más cielo, ni luna, solo la luz artificial de las lámparas iluminando el lugar y el rostro perfecto de los dos hombres. 

Cuando no hubo ni un ápice de la presencia de Antonio o Gilbert, Francis pidió que se sentara. Que se marcharía dentro de un momento de asegurar todo. Fue entones, que Francis se levantó y fue hacia las escaleras para subir por ellas.

Pronto, Alfred se acercó a uno de los muebles, pero fue incapaz de sentarse, tan solo estuvo allí en la espera de Francis, miró de reojo a Julián, este ni le miró, entonces, apretó los labios y sintió que en cualquier momento podría caer en una crisis como lo hicieron los dos vampiros hace unos minutos ante indiferencia tan desgarradora.

Quería hablar con él, si era posible pedirle disculpas en ese momento, pero no hallaba valor. Valor, Julián tenia tanto valor… que envidia sentía…su corazón aun bombeada como un tambor, percusión de algún salvaje rito.

—¿Qué pasa con ellos? –Por suerte Julián fue el que le habló o al menos habló al aire mientras miraba a las escaleras.

—Se llama “Crisis del borde” o por lo menos así tengo entendido que es. Resulta cuando los seres tan viejos como ellos, se abruman de sus vidas. Para nosotros las cosas que nos ocurre, como lo sentimos, equivale al triple del humano normal.

Julián lució sorprendido, arqueó ambas cejas y se sintió más preocupado por Antonio.

—Ambos la tuvieron al mismo tiempo, fue un milagro que Francis pudiera hacerlos entrar en razón…

—Resulto muy agresivo de su parte. –Reconoció Julián.

—Francis puede ser cruel…pero siempre dice la verdad- Dijo Alfred. – No tiene pelos en la lengua y es lo que puede mantener a alguien en el camino.

Julián no podía decirlo que no. No había tenido reparos en luchar contra ellos y decirles todas aquellas cosas haciéndolos llorar. Tampoco en proponerle lo de los _Depósitos de sangre,_ y ahora que tenía a Alfred allí, se preguntó si él tenía algo que ver o lo sabía, pero no le hizo aquella pregunta. No necesitaba saberlo en primero lugar, Julián no veía eso como una opción de tregua.

—¿Estarán bien? –Preguntó Julián

—Francis los obligara a dormir un tiempo.

—¿Puede hacerlo? 

—Es su creador. Tiene control sobre ellos. Tienen un vínculo especial. -Julián no dijo nada, pero creyó entender algo. – No pueden abandonarlo hasta que decidan crear a otro vampiro por medio de su sangre, solo entonces el vínculo pierde fuerza, pero es aún más peligroso para su estabilidad.

Julián no le dijo nada, solo viéndolo y observó cómo entornaba la mirada hacia sus ojos como quien nota un detalle imperceptible. 

—¿Nunca han creado a otro vampiro? –Preguntó Julián impresionado

—No que yo sepa. –Le respondió Alfred – Hasta el momento solo Francis se ha aventurado a crearlos. Y el intenta por todos los medios de que adquieran valor.

Julián no podía decir mucho, no quería hablar de cosas que no comprendía en su totalidad, Antonio sufría, al parecer mucho por aquel secreto, Julián podía entenderlo, se enfrentaría muy pronto a su secreto y ahora este nuevo evento lo llenó de ansiedad a pesar que había meditado numerosas veces sobre lo que había planificado.

—¿Por qué dices que afecta su estabilidad?

—Por qué …tendrías que madurar, tener a tu cuidado a otro vampiro inexperto. Cuando creas a un vampiro, es más que eso, es entregar parte de ti a esa persona, por tanto, de alguna forma…de alguna forma llegas a amar todo lo que esa persona es, ya que es una parte de ti.

—¿Eso no es bueno?

—Sí y creo que no…nunca he creado a nadie, no tengo experiencia –Confesó no pudiendo explicar más – pero veo que Francis tiene dificultades con ellos dos, siempre intenta que se desprendan de él…pero casi nunca no logra… y ellos sufren constantemente con esa parte de ellos que no aceptan.

Julián detectó en su discurso un sentir de decepción y quizá celos al hablar. Los ojos de Alfred se tornaron fríos y casi tristes, aquello le hizo recordar a Antonio, no deseó mirarlo por más tiempo de modo que distrajo a vista en el plástico del mueble.

—¿Tienes… alguna idea de quien creó que Francis?

Alfred negó con la cabeza y no queriendo hablar de eso…

—¿Cómo has estado, Julián? ¿Cómo está tu brazo? –Quiso saber Alfred, incapaz de contenerse.

—Me duele un poco. –Confesó tocándoselo. Tenía un gran hematoma cerca de su hombro. Entonces, pensó en aquello que Francis le había preguntado.

¿Cómo había sobrevivido a la caída? …ese hombre, ese hombre que había en el parte, debió haber visto algo… ¿no? No tenía pruebas de que fuera así, pero era la única persona que estaba presente en ese lugar cuando cayó y a pesar de haberlo encontrado en el parque a esa hora parecía bastante calmado…no podía asegurarlo. 

No se había preguntado eso, realmente no estaba seguro si había caído de tal alto o solo lo habían arrastrado por la tierra, todo era muy confuso y repentino, en los días que siguieron con todas sus fuerzas deseó olvidarlo.

…pero ahora…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado y solo queda decir que pronto llegaremos al final..


	12. Lucha

No quiso esperar más para contarle a sus familiares que se iria de viaje, tan solo dijo que serían unas breves vacaciones en Colombia, en esos momentos quería poder hipnotizarlos a los dos para poder evitar tantas preguntas lo cual era natural.

Sin embargo, Julián no era ningún niño y sabia cuidarse solo, en situaciones normales, claro. Sus familiares parecían no tener ningunas sospechas sobre lo que le acontecía, imaginaba que era por culpa de los poderes de aquellos aliados de la noche. No sabía quién, ni sabía cuándo, quizá cuando dormía, era imposible determinarlo, pero cuando regreso la noche del ataque, al día siguiente, su tía no reparó en su estado, cosa preocupante porque Julián estaba totalmente descompensado, tanto así que el solo tuvo que ir al hospital, para que revisaran si no tenía algo roto o algún tipo de traumatismo. Por suerte no era así, tan solo una profunda agitación y hematomas en los brazos y las costillas.

…pero con ellos ya informados de sus intenciones no había nada más que hacer, solo esperar, no podía irse así sin más, bueno si podría, pero no se lo permitía. Debía de cerrar todos sus asuntos allí para poder irse tranquilo.

Una de las cosas que pensaba debía hacer, era encontrar a aquel hombre del parque, solo para preguntarle si sabía algo sobre aquella vez que lo encontró, realmente lo encontraba improbable, pero aquella idea se le había metido en la cabeza de tal forma que no podía pasar por las cercanías del parque sin echar un vistazo en el interior de eso.

Estaban en invierno, eso significaba nieve por todos lados y piso resbaloso, no le gustaba el invierno, detestaba el frio, era muy sensible a este. Era la peor estación a su parecer, pero debía soportarlo. En sus búsquedas en el parque no obtuvo un éxito inmediato, de hecho, habló con algunos empleados en ocasiones, pero nadie recordaba a alguien como Julián lo había descrito, habían pasado algunas semanas, seguramente alteró alguna cualidad del individuo, intentó recordar su nombre, pero en vano, no podía recordarlo.

Pensó muchas veces en ese encuentro, pero solo recordó lo que ya sabia y la sensación, dolor y desespero por encontrar sus pertenencias.

Desde lo que ocurrió con Antonio y Gilbert no deseó acercarse más a ellos, la conversación con Francis le había dejado una sensación de recelo y perplejidad. Le había dicho que lo pensara y aunque al parecer el dinero no le caería mal, que bebieran de su sangre se le hacía una idea muy amarga y repugnante. Alfred lo había hecho solo una vez, pero esa vez fue suficiente como no desearlo jamás.

Era como una sensación asfixiante, que solo era aliviada por la de la inconciencia y la perdida de la voluntad, proporcionándole más angustia después, y sin contar con la anemia a la cual se arriesgaba. No. Vender su sangre a unos inmortales con baja moral no parecía ser una opción para él.

En todo caso, en este tema no se detuvo más a pensar, ya que la presencia de Arthur en su cabeza era más que suficiente para poder apartar todas las posibilidades de un plan B. Desde que habló con David, no había sabido más nada de el pero le emocionaba gratamente el saber que tenía la intención de recibirlo.

Lo que le preocupaba era otra cosa…como se lo iba a decir a Alfred, y los demás. Claro que no tenía por qué decírselo ¿o sí? Ya Antonio lo sabía, pero dudaba que algo saliera de su boca. 

Solo saldría si él se lo diría.

Los días que siguieron a estos eventos, fueron los más fríos con aquellos pensamientos en mente. En su regreso a casa, paseaba brevemente por el parque, admiraba el lago congelado y luego retornaba lentamente solo para poder observar si podía dar con aquel misterioso empleado. En ocasiones creía ver a Alfred o Francis en la multitud del centro, pensaba eran imaginaciones suyas, pero en ocasiones se encontraba a su mismo mirando a todos lados o sobre su cabeza, buscando a alguna señal. O el motivo de su incomodidad, sin embargo, no encontraba nada.

Podía soportar encontrarse con ellos, con quien no pensaba que podría encontrarse, era con Arthur. Internamente, temía con encontrárselo en alguna calle oscura, detrás de alguna esquina, en algún asiento del metro. Su memoria había quedado en su mente desde aquel momento y solo marchándose a la Dolorosa pensaba que podía desaparecer tal angustia.

En su rodeo habitual por el parque, al pasar por el lago congelado, notó algo que se movía debajo del puente que atravesaba el mismo, no sabía si…el hielo era suficientemente grueso para sostener a una persona, pero de todos modos era algo que lo hizo detenerse.

No parecía buscar subir por la orilla llena de nieve, más bien se había instalado debajo del puente. Lo llamó la atención fue que esta tenía una prenda que desde lejos se apreciaba de color rosa, pero Julián había recordado haberla visto en alguna parte, de modo que, aunque odiaba el frio y el lago congelado o le inspiraba confianza, fue hacia el puente, pensando que finalmente podría resolver su incógnita.

Desde ese lugar no podía apreciar quien se encontraba bajo el puente, pero también preocupaba el hecho que en cualquier momento la superficie no soportara su peso y este colapsara. De modo que desechó, para su mala suerte, no había nadie en el lago.

¿Lo habría imaginado? Se pensó que si, había soportado tanto estrés estas últimas semanas, que, si alucinara, no lo creía tan imposible, pero saber eso mismo le preocupó enormemente. Suspiró pensado en que jamás podría encontrar a este misterioso sujeto y resolverla incógnita que le carcomía. No pensaba poder irse sin responder a esta pregunta. Desde que Francis se lo había preguntado había rondado en su cabeza de forma obsesiva, porque cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza a Julián, hasta no alcanzarlo, no se quedaba tranquilo, era tanto bueno, como malo, porque al no encontrarlo entraba en una depresión y fracaso interno que lo atormentaban.

—¿Te encuentras bien? -Escuchó una voz familia, temió que fuera Alfred, que apareciera de repente en ese lugar, como en los demás lugares que había aparecido recientemente, pero este tenía otro tinte.

Al volver a ver hacia su derecha, se encontró con la visión de un hombre, alto y de sus ojos expedía una sensación de amabilidad fría.

—Disculpa, es que tenías una expresión apesadumbrada- Comentó nuevamente – pensé que te pasaba algo …oh ya, eres tú. Humm…

—¿Me recuerdas? -Preguntó Julián y por alguna razón, inexplicable, se sentía feliz de que el hombre le reconociera

—Claro…-Contestó este con una tranquilidad en sus ojos - ¿Cómo se encuentra?

—Excelente – Aunque no era verdad, pero de solo el hecho de estar allí, parado frente a este hombre le llenó de nuevas esperanzas. 

—Qué bueno. Me alegra por usted. –Sus palabras se escucharon auténticas, tenían algo de aliviador y dentro de sí Julián de pensó que podía percibir ese alivio de sentirse bien.

Por un momento se quedó en silencio, solo observando los rasgos del hombre, quizá intentando recordar su nombre, pero le fue imposible, nada venía a el. Solo los ojos ámbar y expresión suave en ellos, amables.

—Disculpe. –Interrumpió la silenciosa mirada que el hombre tenía sobre el hielo – usted no es un trabajador del parque ¿verdad?

—ah… ¿Por qué dice eso?

—No lo he visto en mis visitas en el parque, y no hay horarios nocturnos para los empleados…-Respondió Julián.

El hombre aparentó no escucharlo, desde luego, no tenía por qué darle explicaciones a un extraño como Julián. Este lo vio caminar hacia la superficie del lago con alarma. El suelo de cristal parecía soportarlo. Pronto lo vio sentarse debajo del puente con familiaridad y allí se quedó.

_¿Eso se podía hacer? _Pensó Julián al verlo solo estar sentado allí ¿acaso espera a alguien bajo el puente?

Miró a su alrededor, pendiente de que nadie estuviera viéndolos.

Detestaba la idea de caminar sobre hielo, pero tampoco le apasionaba la idea de hablar a gritos desde la orilla.

Con cuidado fue hasta donde estaba, con profundo temor de resbalarse, caerse y que el hielo se rompa. Cuando llegó a las cercanías del hombre, se apoyó de uno de los pilares del puente, este le miró con atención en sus pies.

—¿Quiere que lo ayude?

—Ya llegué, estoy bien.

—Perfecto.

—¿Puedo quedarme un rato con usted?

—No espero a nadie. Puede hacer lo que quiera.

Julián así lo hizo. Se sentó con mucha dificultad y temor.

—El hielo es grueso no se romperá porque nos sentemos un momento aquí

—¿lo hace seguido? –Que miedo, pensó Julián

—Si, en ocasiones, es bueno solo sentarse y esperar.

—¿Que espera?

—No lo sé. Lo sabré cuando pase. Este lugar me recuerda a mi hogar. – Manifestó el hombre.

—Para mí es todo lo contrario –Le respondió Julián en un susurro.

—¿Cómo es su casa? ¿No vive aquí?

—Hum..

—Oh, es cierto, Colombia ¿es de allí?

—No, bueno, parecido.

—Parecido eh…-El hombre parecía pensativo, mirando la nieve acumulada en la orilla. No queriendo sacar conclusiones ni apresurar explicaciones.

Persistió un silencio entre ambos, mientras comenzaba a nevar.

—Disculpe, pero…Olvide su nombre… la otra vez.

—Ah, sí. Iván.

—¡Iván! ¡Ya! –Exclamó Julián con cierto entusiasmo, acción que hizo sonreír a Ivan discretamente, como divertido.

—No me extraña. ¿Cómo está tu brazo? -Preguntó Iván- y sus papeles…

—Mi brazo aun me duele cuando lo muevo mucho…-Confesó el – los papeles, hum…bueno, digamos que logré recuperarlos.

Iván asintió con la mirada, satisfecho con esas respuestas.

—Eso es un alivio.

—Si…

Luego, volvió a ellos un incómodo silencio, no sabía cómo preguntarle lo que ocurrió la otra noche, sin ser tan directo.

—Iván…

—¿Si? –Nuevamente su mirada volvió a su compañero

—La otra vez…cuando me encontraste… ¿Cómo me encontraste…específicamente?

—¿Específicamente?

—Si. Es que …es algo complicado de explicar, pero digamos que no es normal que yo haya sobrevivido

—¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Era algo muy malo?

—Sí, ¡Digo no! Algo así…es complicado de explicar…-Se apresuró a balbucear, luego hubo un momento donde reflexionó ciertamente frustrado- Solo quiero saber cómo me encontraste es todo.

Iván lo observaba con ojos fríos e inquisitivos, pero sin ninguna expresión especifica.

—¿Es por eso que me buscabas en el parque?

Julián suspiró –Si…

Iván parecía reflexionar y nuevamente condujo sus ojos hacia la nieve, oh, comenzaba a nevar con lentitud hermosa.

—Creo que tú ya sabes la respuesta.

—¿Cómo la voy a saber…? Me ha atormentado por semanas…

Iván no tuvo reacción alguna, mirando la nieve y aquello exasperó al venezolano. ¿Acaso lo estaba escuchando? Repentinamente, Iván señaló hacia el frente, por encima de los árboles que bordeaban el lago congelado.

—Te vi venir desde aquí. –Dijo, Julián centró sus ojos en su cara, aunque no le estaba observando, abriendo los ojos mucho – Había dos más contigo, pero repentinamente uno te soltó y yo fui a ver que era. Te logré atrapar y esperé a que te despertaras… eso fue lo que pasó.

Hubo entre ellos un silencio que se tronaba denso, espantoso y aterrador. Julian comenzaba a temblarle las manos.

—¿Y me lo dices así?

—¿Hay otra forma de decirte eso? –Se preguntó Iván.

Así que Iván lo había atrapado… pero…todo eso era muy extraño, la forma en que narraba era muy ambigua, como si realmente tal evento no le importara en lo más mínimo. Julián no dijo nada, aun procesando aquella aterradora revelación que implicaba la respuesta.

Miró a Iván asentir con la cabeza. Luego Julián no pudo soportarlo más y se levantó.

—Me pregunto dónde estarán los cisnes este invierno, no he visto a ninguno.

—¿A quién?

—Los cisnes…

¿Qué tenía que ver eso con todo lo demás? Fue la mirada de Julián. Iván parecía mirar que algún cisne apareciera, luego como dándose cuenta de que Julián se había levantado.

—¿Ya te iras? Pareces angustiado ¿Podrás regresar a casa?

Julián parpadeó ante la repentina amabilidad de Iván, tan solo hace un momento hablaba de los cisnes.

Si, estaba angustiado, pero pensaba se le iba a pasar en cuanto estuviera en la quietud de su habitación.

—¿Quieres hablar de eso? De eso que te tiene angustiado.

Julián afiló la mirada en su dirección. No podía admitir que estaba angustiado por lo que le acababa de decir…Iván abrió los labios un poco y al parecer quería decir algo, pero quedo allí.

—Tú también…

—Si. –Admite Iván, luego contrariado agregó- pensé que lo sabias.

—¡Como iba a saberlo! ¡Aaaarh! -Entonces, emitió un sonido de frustración y terminó en cuclillas- ¿Por qué me persigue la desgracia?

Iván ni se inmutó al respecto, se preguntaba cuando aparecería un cisne, bueno, el lago estaba congelado, dudaba poder ver uno, pero en invierno deben de ir a alguna parte.

—¡Pero! ¿Cómo puedes si tengo el collar?

—A los símbolos se les da poder. –Dijo Iván- pero para mí no tiene ningún significado soy más viejo que esos símbolos y su poder. O quizá _esto_ qué soy es más viejo que los símbolos…No representan nada para mí. 

Extendido su mano hacia Julián, hacia su pecho donde estaba la cruz. Quedando impresionado por esto mismo Julián permaneció tieso. Antonio corría despavorido antes la presencia de cualquier objeto religioso, igual Francis y Gilbert, Incluso Alfred… ¿Cómo era que el?

—¿Ya sabias a que venía aquí?

—No. –Respondió Iván – Hasta que me lo preguntaste. No creas que soy tan intrusivo

Con su mano en pecho, se le hacía algo difícil de creer lo contrario, al percibirlo así, se retiró.

—Pero esa es la razón por la cual aún sigues vivo –Le explicó finalmente, volviendo a su primitiva posición una brisa fría le golpeo el rostro. – Espero puedas partir tranquilo esta vez.

Julián sinceramente lo dudaba. Ahora sentía aún más incertidumbre que antes, pero de alguna forma, saber la verdad le aliviaba y de igual proporción le angustiaba, Iván era un vampiro, quizá uno mucho más viejo que los demás, pero a diferencia de los demás, este no parecía interesado en que se quedara.

—Con todo lo que me está pasando dudo mucho estar tranquilo. Honestamente es demasiado.

Iván sonrió amargamente, era la primera sonrisa que Julián veía en él.

—Comprendo, has tenido un largo viaje hasta aquí. –Le observó por un momento, Julián asintió suspirando con acritud- pero tienes una esperanza…

Miró los ojos de aquel ser, había una amable melancolía en ellos, mas también un frio inmenso.

—Es lo hermoso de ser humano.

* * *

Estuvieron por unos minutos más en esa posición en silencio, cuando repentinamente Iván se levantó y Julián lo vio algo extrañado, suponía que era tiempo suficiente para descansar.

—Sera mejor que te vayas ahora. Algo viene muy rápido hacia acá.

—¿Algo? ¿Eso es malo?

—Creo. –Iván hizo una mueca con el rostro queriendo escuchar mejor el aire, si, escuchar la corriente del aire. Por supuesto, tanto tiempo en su vida había aprendido a interpretar muchas cosas a su alrededor, más que solo con la vista. - Es rápido.

Julián se levantó con algo de inseguridad, debido a piso congelado. Ambos se intentaron mover hacia la orilla, donde había nieve acumulada. Repentinamente Iván se dio la vuelta y se mantuvo observando la mirada hacia el cielo, y luego hacia los árboles.

—Allá vienen.

No sabía a qué se refería, pero intentó mirar lo que ocurría, fue entonces que el piso del lago se cuarteó, como si un pie gigante hubiera aparecido para destrozarlo, sin embargo, el origen apareció poco después, en el centro de la enorme grieta yacía una persona, un hombre. El agua debajo de la lámina del hielo comenzaba a filtrarse y los enormes pedazos de hielo se movieron con la corriente.

—Oh no…-

—Oh si...-

Ambos se alejaron de la orilla y retrocedieron apoyándose en unos árboles cercanos, desde allí creyeron estar seguros, aunque los nervios de Julián comenzaron a saltar y su corazón era como una percusión peligrosa…

—No es seguro aquí, vete –Ordenó Iván al momento. Julián solo veía árboles, el camino del lago estaba e otro extremo, sin embargo, esto no era un impedimento para su intento de sobrevivir.

Se las arregló para avanzar por los mucho árboles y la nieve que hundía sus pies hasta las pantorrillas. Desconocía que estaba ocurriendo, pero su mente tampoco se iba a detener a pensar en ello, solo tenía que concentrarse en salir del parque lo antes posible, antes de que sus pulmones explotaran o se desgarraban por la adrenalina.

De pronto escuchó un estruendo y a pocos metros una cortina de nieve se alzó hacia donde él se encontraba. Por un momento queda sepultado en ella, pero logro sostenerse de un tronco delgado. Todo su cuerpo temblaba de frio y también de emoción, la emoción de la sobrevivencia. Se dispuso a salir de allí y logro caminar contra la nieve hacia un terreno estable sin mucha nieve, al volver la vista hacia los arboles a su frente, observó un rastro limpio de hielo y nieve, una línea horizontal perfecta que terminaba en un árbol con un montículo de nieve en las raíces, y allí, en las raíces, había alguien…algo.

El venezolano rápidamente se echó para atrás, n podía arriesgarse a ser visto, más luego reflexionó sobre esto, si había sido arrojado hacia allí, es posible que este muerto. Volvió a surgir en el camino, pero antes de poder reaccionar para atravesarlo, de repente aquello que estaba enterrado en la nieve emergió con fuerza.

Solo tenía que hacer una cosa y era salir de allí. De modo que importándole lo que sea que hubiera salido de allí, atravesó la línea y corrió sin mirar atrás, entre los árboles y la nieve.

Jamás había odiado la nieve en ese momento, lo difícil que era correr con ella, como fango en los pies. Escuchó un sonido seseante desde dentro de sus oídos y su cofre parecía querer romperse en respiraciones tan aceleradas. Sin embargo, aquello no lo detuvo, una sensación lo obligó a agacharse y caer en el suelo cuando algo barrió la nieve detrás de el como un cometa que cae al suelo, pero lejos de ser un cometa, era una persona, que detuvo el arrastre con sus manos.

El latino apenas y pudo moverse.

Lo reconoció apenas a esa distancia tan amplia. Era Arthur. Tenía un traje negro con una corbata roja y su piel pálida resaltaba aquella mirada verde de muerte, como un verdugo a media noche.

¿Qué hacía aquí? ¿Y por qué había volado por encima de su cabeza?

Julián no pudo moverse, ni siquiera porque Arthur se acercará al finalmente y lo levantará con sus manos como si fuera un trapo.

Alfred también custodiaba el parque, esos días y semanas, pero no había nada impresionante, solo veía a Julián en ocasiones, lo seguía sin que lo supiera por los caminos, y se aseguraba de que llegara a casa. No hacía más ningún otro movimiento y en mente deseaba por crear alguna forma de acercársele… pero era consciente de que ello era imposible y el peligro que representaba era real.

Francis no le volvió a tocar el tema en absoluto, él había habado y no lo iba a repetir, Alfred tampoco quería oírlo. Él sabía lo que tenía que hacer, además de la angustia de saber lo que Arthur había hecho con Julián la noche aquella...

Por eso y ante todo pronóstico, Alfred se había dirigido hacia la boca del lobo. Estaba dispuesto a aceptar la muerte de ser necesario. Arthur se había adaptado bien a la modernidad, todo cambio paulatinamente hasta la actualidad, ya no vivía en una mansión como su aire principesco podía aparentar, tenía una casa ocupada en uno de los suburbios de la ciudad, con un jardín lleno de rosas rojas en la entrada de la cerca.

Por eso cuando Alfred vio las rosas, tuvo la misma sensación de miedo que el ver a Arthur a los ojos. Habían rosas el día en que murió y había rosas en las tumbas de sus padres y su hermano.

Era de noche y la calle no estaba sola, no hubo la necesidad de tocar. Arthur abrió la puerta de su casa y salió por esta, como si estuviera ya mentalizado a salir, ataviado con un traje negro miró a la entrada y entre ellos existió una conversación secreta. Arthur cerró la puerta tras de sí y salió al jardín.

Podían escuchar la risa de los niños en la calle y algunos pájaros que alzaban el vuelo. En lentitud Arthur abrió la puerta de la cerca y salió por esta, estaba a tan solo unos pocos pasos e Alfred, tan deliciosamente cerca de él. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, el cielo y la tierra, aun conversaban.

Alfred tomaba la madera de la cerca en sus manos y expresión era insípida y carente de alguna emoción en específica, casi con cierto desdén.

No pronunciaron palabra aun y Arthur inició la marcha por la acera, ese lugar era inadecuado para conversar sobre ello. Alfred lo siguió. Caminaron hasta el final de la calle y tomaron la acera de la avenida. No había destino, solo que mientras menos personas mejor.

—Yo fui a ver a Julián esa noche, después de que me lanzaras lejos de ti. –Anunció Arthur, siguiendo el hilo de la conversación mental. Alfred no esperaba ese corte y rápidamente pensó en buscar un lugar con personas. – Es como siempre.

—¿Lo obligaste a irse? ¿Otra vez intentas dejarme solo?

—No realmente. Solo hice un trato con él.

—Es más que suficiente.

Arthur alzó un poco la cabeza, mirando las luces de los postes mientras a avanzaban aquella luz amarilla le traía un recuerdo desde el fondo de su memoria.

—El no desea estar contigo. Sufrirás, pero yo si lo deseo. Lo he deseado desde el primer momento.

Alfred no dijo nada. No era algo nuevo para él, pero escucharlo tan claramente, tan cerca hizo que sus entrañas se retorcieron en algo parecido al miedo y el dolor. Parpadeó mirando hacia la calle, aparentemente imperturbable.

—Yo lo deseo a él.

Arthur no emitió ningún sonido, entornó la mirada suavemente.

—Pero él no te desea.

—Yo tampoco te deseo. –Replicó Alfred, no se detuvieron en su andar.

—Entonces, eso no te diferencia de mí. 

Alfred detuvo su caminar, el inglés solo alcanzó a detener unos cuantos pasos después y giró un poco a su criatura. Desde ese ángulo, Arthur era enorme, su aura era amenazadora y poderosa, estaba dolido, pero también está desesperado.

—Yo jamás seré como tú.

—Yo te cree. La sangre que tomas…yo te enseñé a beberla, yo te hice.

—Lo sé, pero eso no quiere decir que sea tuyo. –Replicó Alfred con ojos furibundos- Sabes lo que pienso al respecto, te lo he dicho muchas veces, no me cansaré de decirlo. Ya no quiero estar contigo.

Al pronunciar estas palabras, Arthur rodo los ojos hacia la izquierda, mirando al frente, y admirando su perfil Alfred contuvo su temor.

—Tienes que estar…eres parte de mí. Tienes la mitad de mi ser en ti –Se giró suavemente hasta estar frente a frente- Tienes la mitad de mi sangre… Eres mi otra mitad y deseo estar contigo hasta la muerte, es la única razón por la que te la entregue.

Aquel lamento punzante asustó a Alfred porque algo en su sangre respondió en concordancia. Toda ella comenzaba a hacer ebullición y de alguna forma imposible sentía que se le saldría por los oídos. Era una sensación terrorífica y amenazante. Era a lo que tanto temía, lo que estaba dentro de sí mismo y no podía negar. Era insoportable.

No podía negar ese vínculo que compartía con Arthur y le hacía miserable. La mitad de su sangre le pertenecía y por tanto deseaban volverse una sola carne, siendo compañeros hasta el final de los tiempos.

—No lo deseo. ¡Ya alejate de mí! -Le gritó Alfred acallando el burbujeo en su interior - ¡Deja de decirme eso!

—Es la verdad.

—Y si lo es ¡El odio! te odio a ti. ¡Solo he venido a decirte eso! ¡Jamás volveré a ti! ¡Deja de perseguirme!

—¡No intentes intimidarme! –Vociferó, y su voz antes calmada y suave, ahora esa profunda y alta cargada de violencia- ¡Yo soy tu creador, conoce tu lugar!

—¡Mi lugar es estar lejos de ti!

—No seas insolente… ¿Crees que de verdad será fácil ir tras ese humano? Sera tan miserable como tú, un maldito inmaduro que no puede protegerse a sí mismo. ¿crees que él te desea?

Alfred inspiró profundamente con los ojos inyectados en sangre solo mirándolo. Si pudiera apuñalarlo con los ojos, Arthur sería un trapo desgarrado. El temor fue rebasado por el odio y la ira hirviendo en sus entrañas.

—Saca a Julián de esto. Él no tiene nada que ver contigo.

—Tiene todo que ver.

—Lo tomaste de rehén, siempre, siempre alejas a las personas de mí.

—Es lo que pasa cuando vas en contra de la naturaleza. Estamos condenados a estar solos, aunque lo intentes, si no te lo arrebata la muerte, yo lo haré. Los humanos son seres finitos, son nuestro alimento, por siglos ha sido así. ¿Piensas que podrás soportar perderlos uno a uno mientras tú sigues siendo bello y joven por siempre? No lo entiendes ese nivel de dolor. No comprendes nada, mi dulce Alfred.

—Deja de atormentarme. –Gruño Alfred entre dientes – Es mi vida, yo decido si ser o no miserable, decido lo que quiero o no hacer, si amarlos o no, matarlos y seguir. ¡Jamás lo sabré! ¡Jamás lo sabré porque tú siempre quieres mantenerme a tu lado!

—¡Solo intento protegerte! ¡Y a ese humano también!

—¡No! ¡No es como tú dices, Arthur! –Vociferar por sobre su voz y el corazón de Arthur dio un salto ante tal rostro de ferocidad - ¡Solo intentas protegerte a ti mismo! ¡Por qué temes estar solo! ¡Tú eres el miserable! ¡No soportas estar solo! ¡Pero yo no seré como tú!

—Alfred no…

—¡Prefiero morir antes de ser como tú! ¡Jamás dejare de huir de ti! ¡Yo solo seré dueño de mí mismo y si tengo que matarte para alcanzar mi libertad lo hare! ¡Juro por Dios y el Demonio que lo haré! Y de no poder… ¡Entonces elijo la muerte! ¡La ansiare con la misma fuerza que ansío estar lejos de ti!

—¿¡Vas a matarme!? ¿eso intentas? -Arthur levantó su aura rápidamente – ¿Con que poder?

Intentó en un segundo sostener el cuello de Alfred, pero este se movió unos segundos antes tomando su muñeca, doblando sus dedos…

…Lo empujó hacia atrás y Arthur tomó su mano con la otra.

—Si no puedo matarte entonces, es mejor que me mates.

—Suicida. Clásico de los románticos.

—¿Qué sentido tiene la vida, si no tengo derecho a equivocarme?

Arthur lo contempló presa de muchas emociones, ira, dolor e impotencia. Habían pasado más de cien años y Alfred no había cambiado de opinión, ni siquiera por su sangre hirviera de deseo de volver a su dueño. Arthur no podía aceptarlo. No podía aceptar que Alfred quisiera no ser parte de él. Lastimaba su orgullo y su amor. 

—Alfred… tú no puedes…

—Arthur…- ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo era posible? ¿y por qué?

Julián fue levantado del piso como si fuera una pluma. El ojo de Arthur estaba inyectado en sangre y si fuera posible evento tal, apuñalaría a Julián en los propios y bebería de ellos.

Tomó el cuello de Julián por sobre la bufada que tenía en este, a pesar de que la mano de Arthur era amortiguada por la tela gruesa, Julián podía sentir la presión que estaba ejerciendo para quitarle el aliento. La garganta de Julián se selló.

—Tranquilo. Terminaré pronto. –Expuso el cuello del latino a un lado para beber de la una vez dejara de luchar.

De pronto escuchó algo venir del viento, algo le hizo perder el equilibrio y arrastraron sus pies a un costado golpeándose contra la raíz de un árbol cercano, la nieve el cayó en la cabeza, pero fue inofensiva. Su mano derecha temblaba, aquella con que estaba ahocando a su presa, tenía marcas rojas, que pronto desaparecieron. Rápidamente miró a su alrededor, pero no había rastros de Julián.

—Trata de respirar suavemente. Suavemente, Julián- Pero eso era pedir mucho para el latino, no podía controlas las reacciones de su cuerpo ¿estaba a salvo ahora? ¿De dónde había aparecido Alfred? ¿y por qué tenía el rostro herido?

No sabía dónde estaba, pero Julián no podía escuchar nada, ni un mísero insecto, debido al retumbar de su sangre en los oídos.

Al ver a Alfred, este tenía una herida en alguna parte de la cabeza, su sangre cubría parte de su rostro, en la derecha; Su cabello, ceja y frentes estaban manchados de su sangre.

—¿Qué… está pasando? –Quiso saber el latino.

No respondió al momento, repentinamente lo movió hacia otro lugar, como aquellas veces; como una corriente de aire, Julián se cubrió los oídos y cerró los ojos, luego se detuvo, luego otra vez volvió a moverse, y así dos veces más, antes llegar al camino para retornar desde el lago congelado.

—Necesito que salgar por este camino. Vete a casa.

Julián miró el camino limpio y llano, no tenía muchas ganas de negarse, aunque nervioso deseaba saber que estaba ocurriendo.

—¿Me entiendes? –La voz de Alfred era demandante, fría y seria, sus ojos expresaban entre desesperación y gravedad. – Vete ahora…

—¿…?

—¡…! 

Julián se agachó, o más bien le obligó a agacharse, mientras que Alfred atrapaba algo en el aire, de pronto la superficie congelada del lago se rompió por un fuerte impacto. El latino se cubrió la cabeza alerta, retrocedió unos pasos, pero no se pudo mover cuando se encontró con la mirada asesina de Arthur que aunque estuviera a unos metro de él, en medio de los pedazos de hielo congelado que se sacudían en la corriente estaba allí mirándolo.

_ Quería ir por él._

Había saltado para romperle el cuello, si no fuera por Alfred…

—¿Qué está pasando?

En un milisegundo, Alfred desapareció de su frente y terminó sometido contra la nieve con Arthur sobre él, sosteniendo uno de sus brazos detrás de la espalda. Alfred gritó de dolor, un estremecimiento corrió por la columna de Julián. Era un grito atroz que salía desde sus entrañas.

Arthur levantó la mirada hacia todas las direcciones, buscando algo, al mirar al lago este había recuperado su primitivo estado, congelado en su totalidad.

—¿Quién anda allí? Muéstrate… -Ordenó Arthur

Julián sintió una presencia que se movía detrás de él y casi le da algo cuando vio a Iván mirarlo.

—Que testarudo. Pensé que te habías marchado.

Julián no pudo responderle. Demasiado aturdido para darse a explicar, Iván volvió al camino.

—Debes irte ahora.

Todo se silenció (excepto los gemidos y gruñidos de Alfred por liberarse, a los que Iván parecía indiferente)

Julián miraba el cuerpo de Alfred, Iván detecto aquel acto, y luego se encontró con la mirada de Arthur.

—Ese humano es mi presa. Dejalo.

Iván no respondió, meditando, si entregar a Julián o no. Mirando también el cuerpo de Alfred que se retorcía en el suelo, esperaron unos segundos y el sonido de algo romperse llamó la atención de Iván que movió las cejas milimétricamente.

—Te has sacado tú mismo el brazo –Advirtió Arthur a Alfred con cierta indiferencia… pero antes de poder averiguar que quería hacer Alfred con ello, dio un giro y golpeó a Arthur en un costado de la cabeza. Sintió una punzada en el cerebro y por un momento se vio aturdido retrocediendo. Otro golpe más con el brazo derecho logró sacarse a Arthur de encima, aunque no alejarlo por completo.

—Estas demente…en serio quieres…. 

Alfred retrocedió un momento con su brazo izquierdo colgando, pero embistió al inglés antes de que pudiera incorporarse y lo echó al lago congelado de regreso. La superficie volvía a hacer gruesa, pero Alfred sabía que Arthur no le gustaba el agua, ya que…

—¡Llevate a Julián lejos de aquí! Por favor… -Le gritó a Iván, pero este ni reaccionó a su suplica. Quieto como un ídolo.

Arthur en la superficie del lago miraba con odio a ambos, se preparó para salir del lago, pero en todos sus intentos Alfred lo interceptaba.

…pero no importa donde corriera Julián, si Arthur lograba sobrevivir y dar muerte a Alfred, no había lugar donde esconderse.

—Ahora lo entiendes …-Dijo Iván – Solo queda esperar cual será tu destino.

Aquella atroz revelación lo hizo petrificarse, fue incapaz de moverse absorto en el terror, escuchando el azote y golpes que se proferían uno al otro en el lago aquellos seres. Alfred logró posicionar su brazo izquierdo y ahora arremetía contra Arthur con todas sus fuerzas.

Intentó mirar a Iván pero se dio cuenta que este ya no estaba con el, y hallándose solo sintió mas miedo que nunca. Retrocedió unos pasos y se percató que alguien estaba detrás de el. Su cuerpo albergaba tanto miedo que fue incapaz de abrir los ojos. Le tomaron del hombro.

* * *

Espero esten bien. Quedense en casa. 


	13. El fin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, espero esto les guste...~

* * *

—Julián ¿te encuentras bien? No tengas miedo. Ya estamos aquí. –Le dijo, la voz de Antonio logró reconocerla y sintió alivio pero también mucha inquietud.

Pronto surgieron Gilbert y Francis, este ultimó dio un giro a su alrededor como oliendo algo en el aire antes de ir con Julián.

Miraron al lago, ambos vampiros se enfrentaban allí, se movían tan rápido que al humano le era imposible seguirle, la angustia crecía cada vez más.

Julián no le respondió a Antonio que parecía atento a su condición por si tenía heridas. Gilbert también se detuvo a olfatear algo en el aire.

—Hay otro vampiro cerca. Escondido –Determinó Gilbert hablando en voz alta. Julián rápidamente volvió a este.

—¿Lo sabes? –Preguntó Antonio.

—Estuvo aquí hace un momento. Pero se fue. Él fue quien me ayudó la otra vez… el otro día- Julián miró a Francis con insistencia, esperando que el entendiera lo que decía. – Ivan Bragisnky, ese es su nombre.

Repentinamente el rostro de Francis pasó de la confusión a un severo aturdimiento, transfigurándose en una expresión de horror.

—Eso es imposible-Dijo el francés, sintiendo todas las miradas sobre él.

—Claro que no. Hablé con él hace unos minutos.

Francis no dijo nada, pero se encontraba visiblemente asombrado. Sus compañeros le miraron con una expresión exigente, pidiendo una explicación clara, desviaron la mirada cuando escucharon los ruidos de la pelea alejarse.

—¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó Gilbert. - ¿Quién es ese Iván? 

Francis no dijo nada. Ignoró sus preguntas y miradas olímpicamente y hasta cierto descaro.

—Antonio, lleva a Julián a un lugar seguro. –Ordenó el francés. La mirada del español corrió hacia Julián, pero este negó con la cabeza.

—No. No me puedo ir. Tengo que quedarme.

—Esto no es una competencia y tú no vas a hacerle porras a Alfred –Dictaminó Gilbert con expresión severa.

—Iván dijo que no tenía a donde ir. Si me voy y Alfred pierde. Arthur me buscará y me eliminará.

Nuevamente la expresión de Francis fue de asombroso desconcierto. Gilbert jamás había visto Francis con aquella expresión de inseguridad.

De pronto Gilbert giró la cabeza hacia ambas direcciones, sintió que algo corría cerca de ellos y se llenó de alarma. Se retiró lentamente, metiéndose en entre los árboles y la nieve, repentinamente Francis reaccionó y lo llamó, pero este no lo escuchó.

—Haz lo que te dije –Ordenó a Antonio firmemente, antes de desaparecer detrás de Gilbert.

Antonio y Julián intercambiaron miradas, el español tomó la muñeca de Julián, temblaba y su ritmo cardiaco tenía un compás insoportable y tentador.

—Debemos irnos.

—Pero Alfred…

—El no querría que salieras herido, estoy seguro-Le replicó Antonio en una fría calma, aunque internamente impaciente. Julián reflexionó, pero no se movió en absoluto, dio un respingo al sentir los sonidos de la batalla más cerca. – Julián, vámonos.

—No puedo. ¿Vas a ayudar a Alfred?

Antonio dibujó una expresión severa mientras avanzaba como el depredador. Julián solo entonces, recordaba que criatura era, este se llevó la mano al cuello y presionó la cruz que tenía.

—Por favor, ayuda a Alfred –Pidió Julián sosteniendo la cruz, no sabía a quién se lo estaba pidiendo, por ello Antonio arrugó el entrecejo. - Por favor.

Tieso allí, Antonio aprovechó el momento para acercarse en un movimiento tan lento que ni hizo ruido. Julián miraba hacia la atroz pelea a su lado a unos metros de él, aunque no podía diferenciar a ninguno de los dos, Antonio le cubrió los ojos y con la otra mano rodeó su hombro.

Gilbert comandaba la persecución y Francis lo segundaba, ambos desconocían que era aquello que se movía.

El crujido de la nieve delante de él, les ayudó a seguir a esto que era desconocido, aunque Gilbert afirmaba era un vampiro, Francis no estaba tan seguro, podría serlos pero se sentía diferente. No podía ser quien estaba pensando, pero como era posible que Julián hubiera dicho aquello. Era imposible. lleno de incertidumbre se movieron tumbando la nieve de los huesos de los arboles hasta terminar dándole la vuelta al lago, en la orilla opuesta.

En el espacio llano, se vieron confundidos y miraron a todas direcciones en busca de una señal, la presencia parecía haberse esfumado por un instante. Ambos miraron al frente mientras olían el aire y escuchaban los sonidos; la batalla continuaba y Francis percibió las heridas de ambos en sus movimientos ya que podían seguirlos fácilmente. Lo que vio fue preocupante.

—Se van a matar uno al otro-Le manifestó Gilbert tranquilo mirándolos a ambos. – Creo que es lo mejor para todos.

Francis miró a Gilbert por un instante, como si pensara en lo que decía, pero desdeñoso de hacerlo realmente. No le agradaba la idea de que Alfred muriera, quizá porque después de todos estos años algo moriría con él.

—¿Crees que lo soportaría?

Francis parpadeó - ¿Qué?

—Alfred, si lo mata, ¿lo soportaría?

Francis tarareó un pensamiento y sacudió la cabeza. Hizo de su mano un puño. Luego miró hacia el cielo y la noche.

Algo los detuvo y reconocieron aquella presencia moviéndose, Gilbert se movió sin pensarlo dos veces, Francis dudó porque creyó haber visto algo detrás de los arboles desnudos, pero al poco tiempo no le encontró importancia. Retrocediendo fue hacia donde estaba Gilbert alcanzándolo a los pocos minutos. 

Entretanto, Antonio se giró ante la presencia que había aparecido de forma repentina, era un hombre alto, un poco más alto que el, robusto y de ojos de miel violeta. Su simple presencia los asustó internamente, pero lo apartó en cuanto tomo del hombreo de Julián.

—¿Quién eres tú? -Quiso saber Antonio.

—Iván… -Susurró Julián a lo que este asintió. Antonio entornó la mirada, intento adentrase en su mente, pero por alguna razón le fue imposible y recibió un golpe que le aturdió.

—No pierdas tu tiempo intentándolo.

En ese instante, algo apareció, siendo lanzado sobre sus cabezas aterrizando unos metros detrás de ellos; algunas gotas de sangre cayeron sobre ellos, por inercia Antonio obligó a Julián a agacharse.

—Alfred.

—El ya viene.

—¡Alejate! 

De repente todo fue demasiado rápido. Antonio retrocedió a pesar de que Julián deseaba ver en qué estado se encontraba Alfred, quien se incorporaba, pero Arthur no daría tregua alguna, los acorraló a los tres.

Gilbert logró adelantarse entre los árboles, como el viento que pasa entre ellos, velozmente como el silbido de un proyectil, bloqueó rápidamente la ruta de escape de aquel ignoto. Francis se quedó atrás con la intención de interceptarlo por si intentara retroceder, como lo sospechaban intentó regresar, pero la figura se vio bloqueada por Francis; esta tenía un suéter blanco, con capucha, pero no permitía que le observaran el rostro volviendo a otro lado, era pequeño, como el tamaño de un niño y aquello estremecía a Francis de forma inexplicable…

Desesperadamente intentó volver a perderles, pero Gilbert logró adelantarse, empujando contra la nieve, como si fuera un simple zancudo, cayendo hacia atrás la capucha revelando su rostro contraído por el dolor, aunque fue por un momento, Gilbert logró verlo y quedó petrificado en el sitio.

Se arregló el mismo la capucha con apuro y se intentó incorporar, Gilbert no se movía ni un centímetro en todo aquel rato, solo cuando los gritos de Francis lo sacaron de su trance el enemigo había alejado lo suficiente para escapar.

—¿Qué te sucede? –vociferó Francis, pero Gilbert llevó la mano a su cabeza y frunció el ceño como quien no entiende su propio idioma. No respondió, quizá preso de la vergüenza por no reaccionar a tiempo.

Francis no perdió ni un minuto más y fue de nuevo tras aquel.

—Espera…

No se detuvo y colocó todo su esfuerzo en alcanzar la figura que corría por los árboles en figuras zigzagueante, pero Francis siendo mucho más rápido, lo arrolló con furia, ambos rodaron unos metros más adelante, pero el francés rápidamente fue hacia donde este había caído, encogido del dolor en la nieve; le tomó de la capucha y lo expuso para ver su rostro, solo entonces comprendió porque Gilbert se había paralizado como un idiota.

—Esto es un tabú. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Pero aquel no respondió y lo miró con ojo desafiantes, aunque con una pizca de temor. Francis tenía una presencia amenazadora y sus ojos estaban clavados nada más que en él.

Gilbert se acercó, pero no se atrevió a hablar. Inmóvil la imagen que aquel rostro lo petrificó, rompiendo dentro de su mente un muro que se prometió jamás cruzar. Tembló.

—Está bien, no me lo digas… -Francis hizo un movimiento elegante con la cabeza y se echó para atrás.

—Francis… es un …

—Lo sé

Gilbert no dijo nada, y vio como Francis se apartaba, aunque aquel no se movía de la nieve, luego de unos momentos, se levantó y buscó retirarse…Gilbert intentó detenerlo, pero Francis no se lo permitió. El alemán lo observó con una expresión complicada de confusión, pero Francis seguía en su lugar, no dio explicaciones, pero si ellos lo dejarían ir entonces, debía de aprovechar esa oportunidad antes de que se arrepintieran y así lo hizo.

—Creo que esto puede ser algo bueno para nosotros…-Susurró Francis a su amigo que aún no salía de aquella expresión contrariada y afectada.

—¿De qué hablas? …

Francis meditó por un momento y luego como un taladro dirigió sus ojos hacia los rojos y penetrantes de Gilbert que por un momento dudaron.

—Creo que él puede ser la solución a todo este asunto…

—Sigo sin entender.

—¿Hacia dónde ira? ¿y por qué esta aquí? ¿No te haces una idea…?

Ambos se miraron.

—Tuvo que haber venido con alguno de nosotros, habernos seguido…Él no es una amenaza… no sabe que ahora es nuestra más grande ayuda. –Dijo aquello con una expresión compleja. Gilbert solo lo miró internamente inquieto, jamás se había sentido tan desorientado en su vida con Francis.

Rápidamente, se adentraron en el bosque y Francis se desligó totalmente de Gilbert, sin explicación alguna, solo ordenando que fuera cerca del lago, obedeció demasiado aturdido como para pensar en algo más y pronto sintió la presencia fugaz de Antonio pasar entre los árboles, lo siguió y lo hizo detenerse, con Julián durmiendo en brazos.

—¿Dónde está Francis? –Preguntó al momento.

—¿Lo has noqueado? –Preguntó Gilbert

—Fue la única opción. La cruz no me deja tomarlo.

—Francis se separó de mi-Anunció Gilbert.

—Pasó algo. Dime qué es

Gilbert apretó un poco los dientes y se lo contó. Antonio entonces asintió y pensó que como conocía al alemán, estaba seguro de su afectación. Lo miró con cierta compasión.

—Ya basta –Dijo este con los ojos en la nieve. -llevalo a un lugar seguro.

—Francis sabrá que hacer. –Aseguró, los ojos rojos se enfocaron en Antonio por un momento con cierta pena e ira contenida.

A lo lejos, el ruido y la violencia.

—Gilbert, no sabemos los motivos de esa decisión-Le expresó el español.

—Lo estas defendiendo.

—No, no quise decir eso, pero… entiendo. Creo entender…-Antonio dudo, luego sintió a Julián respirar profundamente en sus brazos con la fragilidad de un pluma- Todo esto…todo esto es como un berrinche. Un enorme berrinche de dos personas.

Gilbert no dijo nada. Por un momento, todo esto comenzaba a molestarle, pero sabía que era algo de una naturaleza más antigua, aun no sabía cómo esto podía ayudar a solucionar este problema…este enorme problema. Miró a Julián con insistencia y esto fue solo el momento para que Antonio por fin se retirara del lugar con extremo sigilo. Gilbert regresó al lago, pero no encontró pista de nadie.

La noche avanzaba y no era eterna…y le preocupara que el sol saliera y aun se mantuviera la trifulca…Rodeó el lago en espera de Francis, pero aquel francés, brillaba por su ausencia, de pronto escuchó algo aproximarse, el cuerpo chocó contra la nieve y se arrastró hacia la orilla del lago. Automáticamente fue hasta l cuerpo que se incorporaba; Alfred estaba bañado en sangre, suya y ajena, su rostro estaba lastimado, aunque heridas superficiales sanaban lentamente.

Al ver a Gilbert se atemorizó un momento y se levantó con su ayuda. Solo a ver el estado del joven se dio cuenta que esta lucha no tenía sentido alguno. Su cuerpo se encontraba tan malogrado que cayó en lo absurdo.

—¿Dónde está?

—ya no está aquí. –Le respondió Gilbert.

Alfred asintió y su rostro ensangrentado se relajó por un momento, luego avanzó como oliendo el aire y oyendo a su alrededor, de entre los arboles surgió una figura tan roja como él.

—Esto es una locura –Argumentó en un susurró Gilbert que miro a ambos muertos vivientes con rostro en conflicto. La nieve bajo los pies de ambos abandonaba el blanco por el rojo. - Ya basta, Alfred.

Pero este le ignoró yendo al encuentro con su creador.

—No podrás ganarle. -Advirtió con la intención de que regresar, pero sus pasos no se detenían. Al momento una presenciá al lado del alemán, sobresaltándole.

—¿Por qué ese rostro?

—Van a matarse entre sí. -Le anunció a Francis que lo observó como quien ve algo en mal estado.

—Eso ya me lo habías dicho-Le repuso el francés - ¿Qué ha pasado? No me digas que se ha despertado en ti aquella humanidad.

Gilbert chasqueó la lengua y miró a Francis con ira. Ciertamente era algo premonitorio que había manifestado momentos antes, pero ahora se sentía diferente y temió de algo desconocido en su interior como burbujas que se elevaba de la superficie de su frio corazón.

—Sé por qué te sientes así. Pero esto es diferente. –Repuso el francés mirando el rastro de sangre que Alfred dejaba a su avance. – no se trata de ganarle en sí, sino de demostrar hasta donde es capaz de llegar para dejarlo libre.

—¿Y tú crees que esto funcionará? –Le cuestionó Gilbert, de pronto escuchó un potente azote y supo que comenzaban a golpearse salpicando sangre por la nieve.

—Nunca es demasiado cuando se quiere ser libre.

—¡Esto no tiene sentido! Detén esto ahora. –Ordenó Gilbert.- Detengo ahora o lo haré yo.

Francis cruzó de brazos.

—Yo no te recomendaría tal estrategia. –replicó con cierta indiferencia. – Podría manchar el orgullo de Alfred.

Gilbert gruñó indignado…pero realmente, no era con esta situación era algo más. Inexplicable en su interior.

Los azotes perforaban sus oídos tan claros, el malestar le hizo desviar la mirada afectado en lo más profundo. Asaltado por esta sensación, se movió para detenerle; Alfred iba a volver a azotar a Arthur contra la piedra del suelo, sin embargo, Francis lo frenó con sus manos atenazándole el brazo a tal punto que era demasiad doloroso.

—Ten algo de paciencia –Le dijo, luego agregó- Solo ve ahora.

Gilbert obedeció, aunque se dio cuenta que poco después el azote nunca llegó. Identificó la espalda de Alfred, su rostro inclinado hacia abajo donde el cuerpo de Arthur estaba postrado. Pasaron unos segundos de silencio, no pudiendo ver lo que ocurría.

Alfred solo se había detenido por que alguien le impedía aplicar el golpe en el pecho de su creador, el rostro de Alfred apenas era reconocible por la cantidad de sangre seca en él. 

Entornó la mirada hacia el inoportuno.

—¿Quién eres tú? –Quiso saber el joven vampiro con la voz, aunque baja, era clara y un tanto cansada. El niño tenía una mirada feroz y protegía el pecho de Arthur con su propio cuerpo mientras observaba a Alfred con advertencia. - Apartate.

—¡No! ¡No! –Lloró la pequeña criatura – Dejalo. ¡Deja a Arthur!

Los ojos de Arthur rodaron lentamente hacia el niño que le cubría el rostro a medias, con la intención protectora, este también tenía sangre seca en su rostro que carecía de una expresión, aunque internamente estaba turbado, quizá por todos los golpes que no le dejaban concentrarse en el repentino cambio de acontecimientos.

Alfred le costó un tanto comprender, ¿de dónde había salido este niño? ¿Por qué demonios estaba protegiendo a Arthur? ¿Cómo no había sentido su presenciá antes?

Por un instante todo se paralizó a su alrededor, Gilbert no hizo movimiento alguno, pero Francis se acercó solo unos pasos.

Pronto las heridas de rostro de Alfred se cerraron, pero no la duda.

—Eres un vampiro –Apuntó con el dedo al niño, que se apretaba al cuerpo de Arthur viéndose descubierto – Tu…

Los ojos de Alfred salpicaron centellas.

—Tu…convertiste a un niño. -Lo acusó lentamente.

Pronto ambos comenzaron a moverse. Arthur con dificultad tomado por el otro pequeño para arrastrarlo lejos del otro, pero Alfred avanzó.

—Vámonos, Arthur, estas muy herido, n-no lo necesitamos, no quiero un hermano…-El niño susurraba mientras obligaba a Arthur a mirarle- Vamos a casa

—Lo necesito...Peter. -Objetó este débilmente, y buscó apartarse de el para continuar con el enfrentamiento – Lo necesito. No puedo…no puedo…

En ese momento, solo en ese instante algo en Alfred comenzó a retorcerse, jamás había experimentado tal sensación, era amarga y vomitiva, pero lo llenó de una fuerza que solo podía proporcionar la ira.

—Yo no te necesito. -Escupió Alfred con un sentimiento burbujeándole las tripas – Yo nunca…

Pero su voz no brotó para salir de su cuerpo. Era preso de la ira. Lleno de una energía asesina y destructora.

—¡Yo nunca…! –De pronto se abalanzó contra Arthur y le atenazó del cuello- ¡Yo nunca seré como tú! ¡¿Me oyes?! 

Peter reaccionó por el pensamiento de proteger a su progenitor, intentó empujar a Alfred golpeando fuertemente al otro en las rodillas, Alfred perdió por un momento el balance, pero no cayó, mas hizo que su furia fuera a pasar al entrometido vampiro pequeño.

No tardó mucho tiempo para que Alfred le tomara del cuello y soltara a Arthur. Inclusive aquella acción sorprendió a Gilbert que se había mantenido en silencio observando aquello.

—¡No! ¡Peter! –Arthur se incorporó y atenazó la muñeca de Alfred, pero eso lo incentivo a no detenerse- ¡Tu pelea es conmigo, Alfred! ¡Dejalo!

—No me hagas reír…-Susurró con odio el mencionado- Tú quieres matar a Julián. Entonces, yo te quitaré algo que quiere primero ¿Cómo se siente eso…?

—¡No lo harías! ¡Tú no eres así! –Le repuso el otro en desespero- Dejalo en paz.

Alfred contempló el rostro sucio de Arthur por un breve momento, jamás había visto esa expresión en el otro, machacado por la sangre y la nieve, desesperado y eso le gustó.

—No…

—¡Alfred, no, no lo hagas! –Gritó Arthur presionando contra la muñeca.

—Apuesto que esperabas que yo te suplicara…pero tú no ibas a escuchar…-Repuso, aunque sostenía el cuello de Peter este aún estaba lejos para poder perder la cabeza.

Sí. Quería más de esa sensación de poder. Quería que Arthur supiera…

—Alfred…-escuchó entonces, una voz diferente. Gilbert detrás de él, Alfred solo le prestó atención por un momento muy breve, pero no menguó su voluntad – No…él no tiene nada que ver…

—Julián tampoco tiene nada que ver… -Repuso Alfred mirando a Arthur que tenía aquellos ojos abiertos como dos perlas temerosas, mas llenas de ira a la vez.

—No lo hagas.

—Es un tabú, después de todo. Nadie podrá culparme por hacerlo ¿No es asi?

—Pero …

—¡¿No es así?!¿No estoy en lo correcto? ¿O acaso tú quieres preservarlo? A un hereje. –El rostro de Alfred se contorsionó en odio e indignación, hecho un demonio detrás de la sangre de su rostro.

Arthur se estremeció de terror. 

—No voy a quedarme a verte hacerlo –Replicó Gilbert decidido. Por un momento Alfred dudo, pero el alemán no avanzó ms cuando Francis seguía sosteniéndole. Volvió a encararlo y este negó con la cabeza.

_ No debes interferir. _

—Es verdad-Dijo Francis finalmente- es un tabú…si lo mata, Arthur no tendría por qué quejarse, el hizo mal.

Arthur lanzó una expresión feroz hacia el francés, que internamente lo estaba disfrutando como un demonio que era.

Peter no podía articular palabra, preso de su incierto destino, si Alfred se decidía, podía destrozarle el cuello justo en ese momento.

—Piénsalo bien, Alfred…- 

—¡Cállate, tu... maldito demonio!

—Oh, me temo que te equivocas ¿no eres tu acaso el Demonio?

—Maldito… ¡Alfred, Alfred no lo hagas! Si lo haces voy a …voy a…

Pero Alfred parecía inmóvil a los lamentos del otro, preso de una cadena de pensamientos, una idea atroz y terrible surco en su mente. Sería tan despiadado.

Repentinamente liberó a Peter, pero casi al momento volvió a tomar el cuello de Arthur y lo elevó unos centímetros en el suelo para luego azotarlo en el piso con una fuerza descomunal, el sonido recorrió todo el perímetro y las aves nocturnas se elevaron al cielo y la noche.

—Escucha atentamente lo que te voy a decir, Arthur. –Pronto apuntó hacia Peter que se incorporaba en la nieve con la marca en su cuello, contemplando destrozado como Arthur recibía tales tratos bestiales. - recuerda bien esta sensación…esta sensación...esta desesperación, es lo mismo que yo sentía cuando estaba preso contigo… te haré sentir de esa manera si intentas seguirme…si intentas dañar a los míos…no solo voy a ir por ti…también te lo quitaré a él.

Arthur se estremecía, pero fue incapaz de moverse, solo existía el dolor.

—Si intentas acercarse a Julián, tan solo un poco…Lo lamentaras, te mataré y a ti…también te mataré. –Se aproximó peligrosamente hacia el niño que retrocedió a gatas- te estrangularé y nadie va a reclamar por ello jamás… ¿entiendes? Estas completamente solo en esto.

Gilbert no reaccionó, asaltado por la estupefacción ¿ese era Alfred? El temeroso y pacifico niño que lloraba de miedo ¿Qué había pasado?

El niño se alejó con angustia marcada en sus ojos, aquel era u terrible monstruo, pero que cualquiera que haya visto jamás.

—Si no estás de acuerdo con esto, entonces los mataré aquí y ahora...Quiero ver que tan bueno eres, intentando proteger algo que amas de un peligro inminente, solo…completamente solo.

Luego de ello un amenazante silencio se expandió sobre todos ellos, solo interrumpido por un momento por los pasos de Antonio, libre de Julián finalmente, percibió el cambio en el ambiente, el aura asesina de Alfred, el niño tabú, Arthur en el piso inmóvil y alterado, la ansiedad de Gilbert y la contemplación fría de Francis. No sabía que estaba sucediendo, pero experimentó cierto temor de hablar, el aura de Alfred se hacía cada vez más grande y tenebrosa, como una bestia que le mordería el cuello en cualquier momento… no pronunció palabra alguna al acercarse, y vio como Arthur se arrastraba hacia el niño y le cubría desesperado bajo los ojos frio de Alfred…

—Desaparece de mi vista. –Ordenó Alfred escueto- tenemos un trato, cúmplelo o él morirá...

Arthur bajó los ojos por unos segundos saboreando la amarga resignación, su interior dolía a niveles insospechados no solo por el dolor de las heridas, sino más bien por la derrota…entonces se alejó con rapidez no sin antes dejar un charco de sangre donde antes estaba. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Alfred ya no pudiera escucharlo a la distancia…

Solo entonces…todos liberaron un suspiro inexistente, moviéndose liberados de un hechizo angustioso. Francis se encontraba fascinado.

—¿Dónde está? –Quiso saber Alfred…en ese momento, Antonio detectó a que se refería.

—Está en mi apartamento, en el…

Pero Alfred ya había desaparecido.

Lo despertó un movimiento en el colchón, por un instante, resultó imposible abrir los ojos, sintiéndose agotado, preso de un hechizo, pero Julián buscó relajarse lo más posible, consciente de que esta sensación le ocurría en el pasado. Intentó relajarse al máximo y logró abrir los ojos lentamente en la tenue oscuridad de la habitación.

Al principio la imagen no podía ser identificada en su visión, tardó un momento en encontrar su figura, aunque pronto identificó los colores de su cabello dorado o el azul de ojos y rojo, mucho rojo en todas partes.

—Perdóname –vino a sus oídos suavemente- C-Cre…creo que puedo conseguir otro.

Julián no comprendió, mientras que poco a poco sus sentidos le respondieron por completo. Alfred estaba allí, estaba vivo, pero parecía un muñeco de arena pegado a la cama, de arena roja y admiró que debajo de él, acostado de un costado parecía manar sangre, aunque débilmente, el colchón y las sabanas estaban arruinadas…este detalle le importó nada a Julián que se estremeció ante la imagen de un cuerpo arruinado.

—¡Estas sangrando…!

—Se detendrá pronto. –Afirmó con una voz baja, inquietante. Julián se levantó, pero Alfred le invitó a no hacerlo, estirando su mano en su vientre, empujándole con delicadeza, pero firmeza. – Tranquilo.

—Pero estas herido…. Alfred. -Replicó tremuloso el otro. La mano de Alfred estaba fría y aunque herida, cargada de una fuerza inaudita.

—Está bien. Todo se terminó y estoy feliz… dije que volvería, estoy aquí. Estoy feliz, estoy muy feliz…Julián ¿tu como estas? –Preguntó en susurros apagado, suaves del cansancio- No temas. Nadie te hará daño… nadie te hará daño.

Sus palabras fueron aleteos de una mariposa herida. Julián no dijo nada, pero la presión de su pecho se hacía cada vez más grande, fue presa de una terrible angustia cuando los ojos de Alfred se cerraron y todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar sin poder evitarlo. Alfred no emitió sonido alguno y ni siquiera se movía ya que no respiraba. Pronto, con lentitud retiró la mano del cuerpo tembloroso del otro.

—Soy libre ahora…-Le manifestó y Julián supo entonces que no le hablaba por medio de los labios sino por medio de la mente, Alfred parecía dormir, estaba tan agotado que no tenía energías para siquiera mover los labios– ya no tengo que esconderme de nadie. No tengo miedo, ni de la muerte, pero, no moriré aún.

“Estas cubierto de sangre…” Pensó Julián atormentado por el olor y la imagen frente a él...

—No pienso morir hoy. –escuchó Julián como respuesta-

“’ ¿Por qué no has ido con Antonio?” Pensó “Él puede sanarte, lo hizo con Francis”

—Quería verte…antes de que te marcharas. Antes de no poder verte más.

—¿Qué?

—Te iras…a ese lugar, a ese lugar…a La Dolorosa. No es…no era un hechizo de Arthur ¿verdad? –aquellas palabras en su mente le hicieron romper una barrera dentro de sí, como quien derrumba un muro, un escondite. - Es verdad. Tenías pensado irte desde antes…

“Si…” Al escucharlo, Alfred sintió un sentimiento recorrer su mente y corazón, conectado a Julián este experimento aquel sentir para empeorar su estado.

—He llegado muy tarde. Ese David…ha estado aquí mucho antes… 

Julián no pudo decir nada, y prefirió no pensar en David, no queriendo que Alfred lo expusiera aún más. Su corazón estaba en La Dolorosa y tenía unas inocentes esperanzas en David, aunque realmente no tenía la intención de iniciar nada…estar allá, poder ver a su amigo íntimo, le reconfortaba y le llenaba de una ilusión especial.

—pero…he sido torpe y un idiota…

“pero es el siglo veintiuno… no te culpo del todo”

—Ah…es verdad. Todo es tan nuevo y distinto, aun así, disculpame.

“No tienes por qué disculparte, está bien…está bien”

—¿Volverás?

Julián no respondió al momento, la idea de volver quizá había pasado por su mente, pero no era un pensamiento fuerte, necesario. Jamás le había gustado el país donde estaba, extrañaba intensamente la calidez de su país, de su hogar, pero ¿de qué hogar? …

Se movió en su cama y notó las manchas oscuras de las sabanas, pero eso no le importó, le preocupaba profundamente aquel estado tan deplorable, se levantó con cuidado, caminó hacia la pared y encendió la luz. Se acercó al cuerpo de Alfred, estaba de costado, inerte como un cadáver, su rostro tenia manchas de sangre y su ropa eran rojas y húmedas; vio el rastro que había dejado desde la ventana hasta la cama, como quien arrastra un cuerpo.

—Voy a limpiarte. – Dijo y se sorprendió a si mismo por su voz quebrada. No quería pensar en La Dolorosa o en explicarse. Ver a Alfred en ese estado le estremecía de una forma desagradable.

No se movía, ni hacia nada, ni respiraba, pero sabía que estaba vivo, o no vivo… dentro de su mente su corazón parecía palpitar de alguna forma, dándole a entender que seguía agonizando en este mundo.

Se hizo, con mucho cuidado con los implementos para limpiarle, aunque sea el cuello, las manos y el rostro, algunas partes de su cabello tenían rastros de sangre e intento ejecutar su limpieza sin romperse a llorar y controlando el temblor de sus manos. Cuando no pudo soportarlo más escuchó aquella voz de nuevo que le pedía que se detuviera, que no era necesario y que cerrara las ventanas.

Julián replicó, perturbado por todo. No podía dejarlo así, pero aquella voz respondió con cierta felicidad que así estaba bien, solo quería permanecer un tiempo en esa forma hasta, si era posible, recuperarse. Lo haría pronto, eso prometía.

El humano solo se conformó con limpiar el desastre en el piso y guardó los implementos con las lágrimas en los ojos y el corazón penado de desasosiego ¿Qué habría hecho? ¿Cómo podía ser libre? Le carcomía saber que había ocurrido con Arthur y con los demás, pero aquellas preguntas debían esperar por respuestas, quizá, jamás debía de preguntar por lo que ocurrió, por la atroz lucha de un alma esclavizada del miedo.

La ansiada libertad estaba allí. Era una realidad ahora solo debía de pensar en ella.

Pronto, no escucharía más la voz dentro de su cabeza, pero ese no era su problema para poder dormir, sin saberlo, Alfred entró en un letargo profundo donde permaneció inmóvil durante un largo, largo tiempo.

Julián no logró dormir y pensó en todo en esas horas, en Alfred, David, esta terrible e increíble aventura que atravesó y como lo había marcado, no lo incapacitaría, no podía detenerse. No lo haría. Era, después de todo su vida y sus decisiones, pero dentro de esa noche, de la oscuridad, fue nuevamente consciente de su mortalidad, y de lo pequeño y débil que podía ser.

De lo débil que todo a su alrededor era.

* * *

Gracias por leer hasta aqui. 

Hum...Me gustaría saber si quedaron dudas o curiosidades sobre los personajes para el epilogo. 

Saludos.


End file.
